Love Your Body
by lolipopsehun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan seni yang menyukai postur tubuh seorang playboy kampus menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. Anehnya, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya, sama sekali tak masuk akal karena dua orang itu tak saling kenal sebelumnya. Chanbaek. GS. Gender Switch. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. EXO. Mature content. M. EXO 12!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE YOUR BODY**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **MATURE CONTENT**

 **ENJOY~**

.

.

Cuaca siang ini cukup terik untuk awal musim gugur yang seharusnya sudah mulai sejuk. Udara cukup berdebu padahal musim panas sudah lama menghilang. Inilah sebenarnya alasan mengapa seorang gadis muda masih betah bertahan dalam suatu ruangan yang sudah kosong. Gadis mungil itu duduk di bawah pendingin ruangan yang sejuk, membaca sebuah catatan kecil pada bukunya, dan menghabiskan satu cup Americano dingin dalam sekali teguk.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswi tingkat dua jurusan seni yang sedang mengamati gambar-gambar abstrak pada bukunya.

Kelasnya sudah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi ia masih malas meninggalkan ruangan. Terlebih, ia harus masuk kelas nanti sore dan Baekhyun tak mungkin pulang lalu kembali lagi. Itu hanya akan buang-buang waktu percuma.

Baekhyun masih fokus pada catatannya saat sebuah suara debuman keras mengganggu pendengarannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh kea rah pintu yang kini terbuka lebar. Dugaannya benar, seseorang menendang pintu itu kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun nyaris mengumpat, tapi ia lebih memilih menutup dan memasukkan catatannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau akan memakai kelasnya?" tanya Baekhyun sopan, ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan melemparkan cup kosong kopi ke tempat sampah.

Pria itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan dingin menakutkan. Kaki jenjangnya mendorong pintu hingga tertutup sempurna. Sementara Baekhyun memandanginya dengan kepala miring, menanyakan apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan tanpa suara.

Seolah-olah Baekhyun tau pria itu mengerti pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun masih memandangi pria itu dengan aneh, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia berjalan maju menuju pintu keluar, berniat menghiraukan pria itu. Baekhyun baru melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah, suara pria itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggilnya dengan suara berat yang halus.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pria itu –karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jelas terlihat, Baekhyun harus mendongak. "Kau mengenalku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri mengenalku," balasnya.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu," Baekhyun mengatakan dengan nada acuh. "Park Chanyeol," tambahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, terdengar angkuh di telinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengernyit memandangi pria jakung di hadapannya. "Kudengar kau menyukaiku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar,"

Sementara Baekhyun menjawab dengan acuh, Chanyeol gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Bagi Chanyeol, untuk ukuran seorang gadis remaja, Baekhyun ini tidak normal.

Dan ini kali pertama Chanyeol menemukan gadis yang seperti ini.

"Wow, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengelaknya," jawab Chanyeol, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Secara naluri Baekhyun mundur, menghindari langkah panjang Chanyeol yang semakin mendekatinya. "Kau ingin aku menyangkalnya?" balas Baekhyun.

Langkah mundur gadis itu terhenti saat punggungnya menyentuh dinding berwarna gading pucat di belakangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih menyudutkannya dengan seringaian yang jelas tercetak di wajah piasnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terulur ke depan, menempelkannya ke tembok, secara otomatis mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun di antara kedua lengannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, masih dengan seringain menggoda.

Sementara dalam hati Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan reaksi gadis itu, jika biasanya seorang gadis akan gugup jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Dengan berani, Baekhyun menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol, menatap pria itu dengan pandangan menantang yang jelas.

Seolah-olah Baekhyun tak pernah menyukai Chanyeol seperti gossip yang beredar.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit maju hingga hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. Gadis itu secara otomotis sedikit menarik kepalanya agar tidak bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kudengar dari teman-temanmu yang berisik itu, kau menyukaiku, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat, sedangkan Baekhyun masih memandangi pria itu dengan pandangan menantang. "Jadilah kekasihku,"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar mengejek. "Kupikir awalnya kau pria brengsek. Ternyata memang benar. Brengsek," umpat Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Tawa renyah Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan bagi Baekhyun sekarang. "Kau menyukaiku, kupikir kau akan mau menjadi kekasihku, Byun,"

"Bodohnya aku jika melakukannya," balas Baekhyun cepat. Gadis itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol dan mendorong pria cukup kuat itu hingga kedua tangannya terlepas dari tembok. "Anggap saja pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi," Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Aku serius, Byun Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol cepat, membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kea rah pria itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan orang asing yang tak kukenal," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kita tau nama satu sama lain, kurasa itu cukup,"

Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Lucu sekali," dengusnya ringan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja, kemudian menutup pintu dari luar dengan suara debuman keras yang memekakkan telinga, membuat pria di dalam ruangan itu mengerang pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun membanting tasnya tepat di samping Luhan, membuat gadis China itu mengumpat dengan bahasa asing yang Baekhyun sudah kenal dengan baik.

"Ada apa denganmu, Byun?" dengusnya kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, meminum es coklat Luhan tanpa ijin. "Hari ini panas sekali," ucapnya ringan. "Semangatku menguap entak kemana,"

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hey kau sudah dengar kabar?" ucap seorang gadis di belakang kursi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. "Aku terlalu lelah mendengar semua gossipmu, Zitao," balas Baekhyun.

"Ini berita panas, asal kau tau saja," balas Yixing di sampingnya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Luhan semangat.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Teman-teman, bisakah kita sudikit lebih tenang?" pinta Baekhyun malas. "Hari sudah terlalu panas tanpa kicauan kalian,"

Ia bisa mendengar ketiga gadis itu mendengus, tapi Baekhyun tak peduli.

Yixing menggerutu dengan bahasa yang tak Baekhyun pahami, kemudian Luhan menyahut dengan semangat –masih menggunakan bahasa yang tak Baekhyun pahami. Baekhyun berada disana, namun seolah-olah gadis itu sedang berada di sebuah negara asing.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa mengerti bahasa Mandarin, dan sekarang ia mulai menyesal berteman dengan ketiga gadis China itu.

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar Zitao dan Yixing mengulang nama Chanyeol dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tak ingin mendengarnya juga, Baek?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku mendengar daritadi," balas Baekhyun malas.

Ketiga gadis itu terkekeh ringan. "Kudengar Chanyeol memiliki tunangan dari Jepang," ucap Zitao dengan bahasa yang Baekhyun pahami sekarang.

"Kudengar mereka sudah bertunangan musim panas lalu," tambah Yixing dengan cengiran lebar yang menganggu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau tak akan sepatah hati itu kan?" tambah Zitao.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Lucu sekali," ucapnya acuh sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara ketiga temannya melanjutkan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak Baekhyun mengerti.

.

.

Selama kelas berlangsung, Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya. Selain ia terlalu lelah karena tugasnya yang menumpuk, ia juga memikirkan tentang kegilaan Chanyeol siang tadi. Meskipun Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol hanya bercanda dan mempermainkannya, tetap saja, itu menjengkelkan.

Terlebih Baekhyun memang mengagumi pria itu.

Baru saja perkuliahannya selesai, Luhan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu menoleh kea rah Luhan kesal.

"Baekhyun, lihat itu," Luhan menunjuk kea rah pintu, membuat Baekhyun dengan malas mengikuti arah yang ditujukan gadis itu.

Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat melihat seorang pria jakung yang berada di ambang pintu. Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Chanyeol lantang, membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan menoleh kea rah Baekhyun dengan suara bisik-bisik riuh.

Sementara Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, Luhan, Yixing, dan Zitao menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya yang jelas.

"Sial," umpat Baekhyun, mengambil tasnya asal dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, membiarkan tatapan teman-teman sekelasnya yang penuh keheranan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja untuk keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol benar-benar merusak harinya sekarang.

"Baekhyun, tunggu," ucap Chanyeol dari belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan pria itu menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Kita perlu bicara,"

Baekhyun mendengus malas, menyentak tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan cepat.

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului gadis itu dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuhnya. "Baekhyun, kita butuh bicara," ulang Chanyeol tegas.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bicara dengan pria brengsek sepertimu," ucap Baekhyun kasar, menggeser tubuhnya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun kembali memulai harinya, berharap bahwa hari ini akan normal dan Chanyeol berhenti menganggungnya. Sejak pagi ia sudah mendengar celotehan sahabat-sahabatnya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan yang nyaris membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesal.

Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam dengan music menggaung keras di telinganya melalui _earphone_.

Siang sudah sangat terik saat Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruangan di lantai atas. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain, menjadi pengurus salah satu _club_ kampus bukan hal yang mudah baginya. Terlebih, Baekhyun punya segudang pekerjaan untuk di selesaikan.

Dia harus mendesain gambar untuk acara tahunan kampus yang cukup besar.

Dan Baekhyun rela bekerja keras untuk itu.

"Baekhyun," panggil seseorang, membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pria yang memanggilnya itu.

Sehun berdiri disana, sedikit berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang mematung di depan tangga. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada teman satu _club_ -nya itu.

"Kau akan melanjutkan desainnya?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun acuh.

Sehun tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa membantumu,"

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun cepat. "Kau akan pergi kencan lagi?" ucapnya acuh, berjalan memasuki lift yang sudah terbuka.

Sehun tidak mengikuti Baekhyun. "Aku ada perlu, pintunya tidak terkunci," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan saat pintu lift mulai tertutup.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun yang sebenarnya menyebalkan itu.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menelusuri koridor remang menuju ruang _club_ -nya di ujung koridor. Ia melepaskan _earphone_ -nya dan membuka pintu ruangan kosong itu.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu dan nyaris terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya tertutup –kemudian terkunci. Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan cengiran lebar, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengintimidasi yang terlihat jelas.

Jemari pria itu memutar kenop pintu –memastikan pintunya terkunci.

Dalam hati Baekhyun mengutuk Sehun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun, berjalan mundur dengan tenang. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, kemudian melepaskan jaket tipisnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Bagaimana jika kubilang aku menginginkanmu?"

Decihan Baekhyun terdengar mengejek, gadis itu duduk di sofa ujung ruangan dan membuka satu kaleng minuman dingin. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun langsung, mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa yang empuk.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk pura-pura peduli.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati gadis itu. "Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, Byun. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas kemarin,"

"Lucu sekali," umpat Baekhyun. "Kau punya alasan untuk itu?" debat Baekhyun cepat, perlahan memejamkan mata.

Persetan dengan Chanyeol, ia benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"Kau menyukaiku, bukankah kau menginginkanku juga?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tawa renyah Baekhyun terdengar keras. "Mungkin kau salah paham, Park Chanyeol. Aku hanya mengangumi bentuk tubuhmu, bukan menginginkanmu,"

"Bukankah itu sama?" balas Chanyeol. "Kau menyukai tubuhku, bukankah itu berati kau menyukaiku juga?"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Mungkin kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti," balasnya kasar.

"Aku tidak sedang main-main, Baekhyun," debat Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku main-main?" Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku mahasiswa seni, tentu saja aku menilai seseorang dari proporsi tubuh mereka. Kau tidak pernah belajar tentang seni ya?" tanya Baekhyun mulai kesal, meminum sodanya lagi.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengerti," balas Chanyeol acuh.

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya mengagumi tubuhmu sebagai objek seni. Kulihat kau punya proporsi tubuh yang bagus, asal kau tau saja itu mendekati sempurna. Sudah jelas orang-orang sepertik menilai itu sebagai sebuah seni," jelasnya.

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya secara langsung," dengus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak perlu," balasnya. "Sekarang jika kau sudah selesai bicara, pergilah, aku harus bekerja," ucap Baekhyun kasar, berjalan mundur untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang panas ke bibir Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun untuk menahan kepala gadis itu, sementara bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Bibir Chanyeol bergerak di sepanjang bibirnya, berusaha membuka bibir mungil itu, tapi Baekhyun menatupkannya kuat-kuat.

Dan Baekhyun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ia membiarkan bibir Chanyeol menelusuri bibirnya dengan lembut, membiarkan pria itu menciumnya dengan tidak sopan.

Membiarkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat dan nyaris meloncat keluar.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibir Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum pada gadis itu. Baekhyun balas tersenyum singkat, kemudian satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

Senyuman gadis itu lenyap sudah.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, memegangi pipinya yang memerah. "Bagaimana? Apa jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat? Apa kau yakin tak menyukaiku?" godanya dengan seringaian khas Park CHanyeol yang menyebalkan menurut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, ia memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan menghina. "Sayangnya tidak," balas Baekhyun angkuh.

Oke, Baekhyun bohong untuk yang satu itu.

Bagaimana mungkin jantungnya tidak berdetak lebih cepat sekarang.

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena Chanyeol dengan punggung tangan, kemudian memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Pembohong," balas Chanyeol cepat.

"Katakan saja apa maumu, brengsek!" bentak Baekhyun, mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Byun,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, mengacak rambutnya asal. "Aku tak tau apa maksudmu dan aku tak peduli. Jadi pergilah," balas Baekhyun, berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju tumpukan kanvas di ujung ruangan.

"Aku minta bantuanmu, Baek," dan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak karena suara Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat lembut memohon padanya. "Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, berusaha mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Baek,"

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol, menatapnya dengan heran bercampur penasaran. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Orang yang kucintai akan menikah dua hari lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran miris.

Baekhyun terkekeh, terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan di telinga Chanyeol. "Jadi kau ingin aku pura-pura menjadi pacarmu agar dia berpikir seolah-olah kau sudah melupakannya?"

"Bukan," sahut Chanyeol dengan satu geraman ringan. "Aku hanya butuh alasan,"

"Aku tak mengerti," ucap Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala heran.

Benar-benar tak mengerti maksud pria itu.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa, kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku tau dia mencintai pria lain dan aku memilih meninggalkannya dengan alasan ada gadis lain yang kusuka,"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Wah luar biasa. Jadi pria brengsek ini punya kisah cinta yang menyedihkan juga,"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar angkuh. "Kau benar. Aku hanya pria bodoh yang merelakan orang yang kucintai pergi dengan pria lain,"

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Baekhyun, tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran.

"Kau pikir menyenangkan jika ada orang lain yang menganggu hubunganmu?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kau terlalu pengecut karena menyerah. Benar-benar memalukan," kekeh Baekhyun, mengambil kaleng minumannya dan menghabiskan sisa soda dari dalam sana.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Aku tak mau menjadi ayah anak orang lain,"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Baekhyun cepat, nyaris tersedak.

"Ya, dia sudah memiliki calon anak," ucap Chanyeol dengan dengusan ringan.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Kau pasti sakit hati sekali ya?" Chanyeol hanya memandanginya dengan aneh. "Kau yakin itu bukan anakmu?"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar mengalun indah. "Aku sangat menjaganya, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal sekotor itu padanya,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Wah, aku tak percaya pria brengsek yang baru saja menciumku dengan paksa mengatakan hal itu,"

"Maaf untuk itu, aku kehabisan cara untuk membujukmu," balas Chanyeol acuh. "Kau mau membantu atau tidak?"

"Apa yang akan kudapat?" balas Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Belum kupikirkan," jawabnya.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Kau akan membantuku, kan?"

"Mengapa harus aku? Ada banyak gadis lain diluar sana yang menggilaimu, Park,"

Chanyeol membuang napas sekali. "Tak ada orang lain yang bisa kupercaya,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Bahkan kita belum saling kenal sebelumnya," ucapnya acuh.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan.

.

.

"Kubilang aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun melirik sekitarnya, beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh penuh pertanyaan. "Tak perlu, aku akan pulang bersama Luhan,"

"Kupikir Luhan sedang ada janji," balas Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya menuju tempat parkir.

"Chan, kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan," ucap Baekhyun saat gadis itu sudah memasuki mobil Chanyeol, memasang sabuk pengaman dengan cepat dan mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya.

"Yah, kau memang pantas diperhatikan,"

Baekhyun mengeran kesal, kemudian mengusap layar ponselnya beberapa kali, memeriksa apakah ada pesan penting yang masuk sementara ia bekerja, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun selain ocehan teman-temannya yang tidak penting.

Oke, sekarang Baekhyun tau rasanya jadi popular.

Hanya dalam waktu satu hari, Baekhyun bisa merasakan menjadi pusat perhatian. Tentu saja, Chanyeol penyebabnya. Kemarin Baekhyun hanya gadis normal yang cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitar, tidak pernah menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain, dan sekarang, semua berubah total. Hanya karena seorang _playboy_ kampus yang terus menerus menempel padanya, Baekhyun langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan semua orang.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sehari.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari gerbang kampus, sementara Baekhyun mengetikkan alamatnya pada GPS Chanyeol.

"Wah kita benar-benar beda arah," ucap Chanyeol, menunjuk GPS dengan ujung dagunya yang runcing.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Apa sekarang kau menyesal?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Yah, sedikit," ucanya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Jadi, Chan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Kau hanya harus pura-pura menjadi pacarku," jawabnya.

"Hanya saat kita datang ke pernikahan itu kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar. "Sampai semua orang tau kau pacarku,"

"Apa?" Baekhyun nyaris menjerit.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ini edisi revisi karena yang kemarin ada yang diubah. Mumpung ada ide lagi, Author lanjutin cerita ini. Silahkan kritik dan saran untuk Author di kolom review.

Ada yang minat dilanjut?

Sekian, terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

With love,

lolipopsehun


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo semuanya~

Sebelum membaca ff ini, silahkan baca sedikit Author's note di bawah ini /sedikit kok/

Jadi ini adalah ff yang sudah setahun lebih tidak dilanjut karena hilangnya ide. Akhirnya setelah ide kembali muncul, Author lanjutin ceritanya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ide awal cerita ini mendadak berubah, jadi Author ubah dari awal. Author pikir banyak yang lupa ceritanya, jadi Author sarankan membaca dari awal (chapter 1) agar lebih greget.

Semoga kedepannya, ide cerita ini tidak hilang.

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Hari baru yang cerah telah berganti untuk Baekhyun. Setelah kemarin ia mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya lelah secara batin karena Chanyeol, hari ini Baekhyun berusaha mendapatkan hari normalnya kembali.

Tapi Baekhyun tau, semua tak akan sama seperti hari kemarin.

Demi Tuhan, mulai sekarang hidupnya akan berubah.

Siang ini, rencananya Baekhyun ingin menghindari Chanyeol dan pergi kuliah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata rencananya itu harus gagal karena tepat saat ia keluar dari pintu apartemennya, Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan, dengan cengiran lebar dan satu cup kopi dingin di tangan.

Dengan paksa –dan senyuman bahagia– Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak bisa menolak hal itu. Ia malas berdebat dengan orang bodoh seperti Chanyeol. Mendengar ocehan Chanyeol membuat telinganya nyaris robek.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikir menjadi orang tenar di kampus, menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali bukan dirinya. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya seorang mahasiswi biasa yang selalu menganggap dirinya normal, ia sama sekali tak pernah menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain selama kuliah.

Bahkan tak semua orang tau keberadaannya di kampus.

Baekhyun lebih senang bermain di belakang layar.

Tapi kemarin, hanya dalam waktu satu hari, semuanya berubah secara keseluruhan.

Ia tak tau harus berterima kasih atau membunuh Chanyeol karena pria itu membuat hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Baekhyun yang tadinya hanya dianggap angin lewat, sekarang mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Seolah-olah hal kecil tentang dirinya menjadi sangat menarik untuk dibicarakan saat ini.

Bahkan parahnya, obrolan kampus di media sosial banyak yang membicarakan namanya. Sebenarnya ia terganggu karena orang-orang itu berusaha menggali kehidupannya, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli.

Berpura-pura adalah bakatnya yang lain.

Chanyeol mengajaknya bicara saat perjalanan menuju kampus, tapi Baekhyun tak merespon ucapan pria itu. Jujur saja, ia terlalu kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya egois. Jadi sementara Chanyeol mengoceh tentang kehidupannya pada Baekhyun –menceritakan tentang dirinya agar Baekhyun seolah-olah telah mengenal pria itu sejak lama, Baekhyun masih fokus pada ponsel di tangan – sambil sesekali menggumam dan mengangguk ringan.

Ia masih tidak peduli dengan pria itu.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung kampus yang menjulang tinggi, ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar yang Baekhyun benci.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?" balas Baekhyun acuh, mengambil tas kecilnya dari bangku belakang dan membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya, tapi Chanyeol sudah membukakan pintu gadis itu dari luar. Umpatan Baekhyun menggema dalam hati, ia memperhatikan beberapa orang yang mulai melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan penasaran.

Sial, ini tak akan berakhir baik.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau tidak turun, sayang?" ucapnya dengan nada riang gembira.

Baekhyun mendengus, menerima uluran Chanyeol dan keluar dari mobil dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Terima kasih, sayang," bisik Baekhyun dengan gumaman singkat, senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar.

Oke, sekarang semua orang memperhatikan mereka dengan suara bisik-bisik yang bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan sedikit berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Jangan lupa tersenyum sayang, bukankah kau bahagia mempunyai pacar tampan seperti ini?" bisiknya.

Baekhyun mendengus ringan, kemudian menoleh kea rah Chanyeol dengan senyuman sayang yang dipaksakan. "Tentu saja," ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan jemarinya sedikit, kemudian menggeram ringan, membiarkan Chanyeol menggiring tubuhnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun meneriakan sejuta umpatan untuk pria jakung itu.

Masih dengan semua mata tertuju pada mereka, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga depan kelasnya, kemudian tersenyum pada gadis itu sambil mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kelas," ucapnya lembut dengan senyuman ringan.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, tersenyum ceria –meskipun hanya tipuan. "Tentu saja,"

Dan senyum Baekhyun menghilang saat ia memasuki kelasnya.

Luhan langsung mendorong gadis itu agar duduk di tempatnya. "Baek, apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan langsung, membiarkan beberapa orang di ruangan itu curi pandang kea rah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja kami berkencan,"

Dahi Luhan berkerut dalam, memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik tajam. "Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya yang jelas terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tidak lama juga," balas Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan tunangan Chanyeol yang dari Jepang?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Baekhyun mengernyit ke arahnya. "Entahlah, kupikir gadis Jepang yang menjadi perbincangan banyak orang itu tak pernah ada,"

Oke, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak tau juga tentang hal ini.

Luhan memandangi Bakehyun aneh. "Aneh sekali, bagaimana bisa kau dan Chanyeol berkencan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian membuka bukunya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Luhan.

Ia tidak pandai berbohong, sebenarnya.

.

.

Tepat waktu kuliahnya berakhir, Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun di depan pintu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun penasaran apa Chanyeol menunggunya daritadi, bahkan ia sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun menunggu. Pria itu sedikit mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka, membuat semua orang memandangi Baekhyun dengan heran.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ringan, kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi dulu, Lu," ucapnya pada Luhan.

Luhan hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Chanyeol itu dengan tatapan heran bercampur tak percaya.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan senyuman lebar, kemudian mengusap rambut Baekhyun sayang saat gadis itu berada di depannya. "Kuliahmu menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membiarkan tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya. "Aku lapar," bisiknya manja.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, kemudian membimbing gadis itu jalan menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun dengan paksa melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya saat mereka memasuki ruang _club_ seni Baekhyun. Dengan hembusan napas kesal, Baekhyun menutup pintu dari dalam, membiarkan Chanyeol tertawa di sampingnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendengus, kemudian mengambil ponselnya. "Berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu dan menjadi pusat perhatian benar-benar melelahkan," Baekhyun mengusap-usap layar ponselnya kasar.

"Tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik," balas Chanyeol, mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja.

Baekhyun mendengus, menempelkan ponsel di telinga. "Ya, tentu saja, aku pernah menjadi actor utama pertunjukan opera," balasnya acuh.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan gadis itu. "Siapa yang sedang kau hubungi?"

"Makanan cepat saji," balas Baekhyun. "Aku lapar," dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Baekhyun benar-benar gadis yang acuh terhadap orang lain dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, kapan kau menghabiskan itu semua?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun memasukkan potongan pizza terakhir ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil.

Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan kesal, masih mengunyah. "Memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh, Chanyeol mengernyit memandangi gadis itu. "Kau belum pernah melihat seorang gadis kelaparan sebelumnya?"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar lembut. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, aku akan membicarakan rencana kita,"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mendengarkan," ucap Baekhyun acuh, masih mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat.

"Jadi anggap saja aku mengenalmu saat acara _thanksgiving_ ," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. "Masuk akal, aku merencanakan semua acaranya dan kau tampil dalam pertunjukan musik,"

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari sambil tersenyum puas. "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa tertarik padamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena aku menarik?"

"Tidak masuk akal," balas Chanyeol cepat, menolak iden Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang kesal. "Anggap saja aku menarik," ucapnya malas.

Chanyeo terkekeh ringan. "Baik, begitu saja," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Baekhyun. "Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Aku punya satu adik laki-laki, kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Busan. Apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kau punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Selain kau, tidak ada," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Lebih baik kita membuat perjanjiannya,"

"Memangnya aku bekerja di perusahaan atau apa," Baekhyun merengut, tapi ia mengambil satu lembar kertas dan pena dari loker di bawah meja. "Buatlah yang masuk akal,"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, menerima uluran kertas dan pena dari Baekhyun. "Pertama, jangan sampai ketahuan,"

"Itu pasti," balas Baekhyun acuh.

"Kedua, kita akan mengakhiri ini sesuai permintaanku," tambah Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak adil," debat Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerutkan kening bingung. "Sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Tiga bulan?"

"Setuju," balas Baekhyun. "Tolong jangan buat aku menjadi brengsek saat kita putus nanti," tambah Baekhyun.

"Setuju," jawab Chanyeol. "Ketiga, kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan _skinship._ Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu secara berlebihan,"

"Bukan masalah," sahut Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. "Ada lagi?"

"Cukup dariku," Chanyeol menyerahkan kertas dan pena itu pada Baekhyun.

"Sekarang giliranku," ia menuliskan nomor 4 di bawah tulisan Chanyeol. "Keempat, kau harus bertemu dengan orang tuaku,"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita bisa berpura-pura disini, kau harus membantuku berpura-pura juga," balas Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak mengerti. "Orang tuaku hampir menjodohkanku dengan pria asing, kau pikir itu masuk akal?"

Chanyeol terbahak. "Memangnya kau hidup dimasa lalu?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tak perlu khawatir, mereka mungkin hanya menanyakan sedikit tentangmu. Kau keberatan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan. "Tidak," balasnya. "Sama sekali tidak,"

"Bagus," Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Kelima, jangan pernah mengurusi masalah pribadiku,"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Tentu saja,"

Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. "Jika kau melanggar, perjanjian kita batal,"

"Berlaku untukmu juga," sahut Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun. "Jadi kita sepakat?" ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Chanyeol dan pria itu menyalaminya dengan senyuman bersahabat.

"Sepakat," balasnya.

Dan begitu saja, perjanjian bodoh itu dibuat.

.

.

Setelah pembuatan perjanjian itu, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, tentu saja, mulai sekarang mereka berkencan. Berbeda dengan hari kemarin, kali ini Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Entah apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, Baekhyun tak menolak saat pria itu ingin tinggal agak lama.

Jadi disinilah Chanyeol, duduk di depan televisi yang menampilkan gambar-gambar tidak jelas. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyibukkan diri di dapur.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

"Aku lapar," balas Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol mendengus keras, mengganti saluran televisi dengan asal. "Bukankah kau sudah makan banyak hari ini?"

"Diamlah. Sudah kubilang berpura-pura itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga," erang Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di balik penggorengan. Pria itu melewatkan kepalanya di samping kepala Baekhyun –berusaha melihat apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan.

Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol. "Baunya enak," bisik Chanyeol, menoleh kea rah Baekhyun hingga wajah keduanya nyaris tak berjarak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun acuh, berhenti mengaduk mie dalam panci dan sedikit menggeser kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, membiarkan Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan berbalik badan menghadap pria itu. "Mengapa kau kejam sekali sih? Kau bilang tidak masalah dengan _skinship_. Bahkan kita sudah beciuman," cengiran lebar Chanyeol tercetak jelas di bibirnya, tau bahwa Baekhyun menghindarinya.

Baekhyun memukul lengan pria itu dengan geram. "Kau yang menciumku brengsek, kau pikir aku menginginkannya?" dengus Baekhyun kesal, mengangkat pagi yang berisi mie instan dan memindahkannya ke meja makan.

Dengan langkah ringan, Chanyeol mengikuti gadis itu. Ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lagi-lagi menghadap ke arahnya, kedua lengannya mengungkung lengan Baekhyun, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Secara naluri Baekhyun menarik wajahnya, menghindari hidung Chanyeol yang nyaris menyentuh hidungnya.

"Kalau aku menginginkan lagi bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau aku menamparmu lagi?" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar renyah. "Aku baru tau kau secantik ini," Baekhyun mendengus malas, memilih mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan mulai meniup-niup mie panasnya. "Aku serius," ucap Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tubuh condong kea rah gadis itu.

"Diamlah, Chan. Kau mulai membuatku kesal," erang Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh. Chanyeol tersenyum lagi melihat gadis itu, jemarinya mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang terkena kuah mie. Baekhyun mengerang lagi. "Apa yang kau inginkan sih?" tanyanya kesal, menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Byun," balas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata dengan kesal, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. "Dengar ya, aku tak pernah menyukaimu seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun, berusaha menelan makanannya susah payah.

Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik yang jelas. "Yang kudengar tidak seperti itu,"

"Memangnya darimana kau mendengarnya?" balas Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ini aneh," ucapnya santai. "Aku dengar dari teman-temanmu kalau kau benar-benar menggilaiku,"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar jelas. "Wah, bisa kau mempercayai mulut-mulut pembual itu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi mengejek yang jelas, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Yah, aku percaya begitu saja," balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya tertawa ringan, melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. "Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Besok kita akan mulai melakukan misi,"

"Misi pantat kuda," dengus Baekhyun, lanjut makan.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku serius, Byun. Besok hari pernikahan itu. Kau benar-benar harus membantuku,"

Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan pandangan heran. "Sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu, bukannya kita sudah membuat perjanjian itu, Chan? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih," umpat Baekhyun kesal.

Dengan geram, Chanyeol mencubit hidung gadis itu, membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir lucu. "Jujur saja, aku masih agak tak percaya padamu," ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Lalu mengapa meminta bantuanku jika kau sendiri tak yakin dengan ini?" tanya Baekhyun kesal, mengambil tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah, aku tak punya orang lain untuk dimintai tolong,"

"Kau benar-benar tak punya teman?" tanya Baekhyun, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas lagi.

Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku tidak terlalu suka berteman dengan wanita,"

"Wah, kau benar-benar brengsek," balas Baekhyun geram, masih mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Jadi mengapa dari banyak wanita yang menggilaimu, kau malah memilihku?"

Chanyeol mengangat bahu acuh. "Kupikir kau mudah untuk dibodohi,"

"Sial. Batalkan saja perjanjiannya," ucap Baekhyun cepat, menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. "Aku hanya bercanda," ia berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. "Entahlah Baek, kupikir kau tidak terlalu mencolok di kampus,"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju sofa. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan besok?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, Chanyeol mengikuti duduk di samping gadis itu.

Dengan tubuh separuh miring, pria itu memperhatikan Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Baekhyun balas menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh, menanyakan 'ada apa' tanpa suara. "Kau perlu sedikit perubahan," Chanyeol mengangkat jemarinya untuk membidik wajah Baekhyun dengan satu mata terpejam, seolah-olah sedang menilai wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun kesal, menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Coba kulihat," Chanyeol mengarahkan jemarinya untuk merapikan poni panjang Baekhyun yang menyentuh dagunya, kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas, membuat gadis itu mematung. "Kau lebih cantik jika rambutmu diikat," ucap Chanyeol ringan.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu bingung, kemudian lagi-lagi menepis tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. "Diamlah, Chan," balasnya acuh.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sebuah tas kertas berwarna biru tua dari atas rak sepatu. "Pakailah ini untuk besok," ia mengulurkan tas kertas itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan kening berkerut, kemudian membukanya. Dengan dua tangan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah bandage dress berwarna biru tua gelap. Ia memandangi gaun itu dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau menyuruhku menggunakan ini?" tanyanya, masih membalik-balikkan gaun itu di tangannya. "Kau pasti bercanda," ia mendengus sebal.

"Kenapa? Itu bagus," Chanyeol membuka tas kertas itu lagi untuk mengeluarkan kotak sepatu dan membukanya untuk Baekhyun, gadis itu mengumpat pelan.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala frustasi. "Apa belum cukup kau membuatku memakai baju kurang bahan ini? Sekarang kau menyuruhku memakai sepatu tinggi ini?" Baekhyun mengangkat kotak sepatu dan gaun dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "Ini bukan kurang bahan, Baekhyun. Memang modelnya seperti ini,"

"Sial. Sekarang aku mulai menyesal,"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Ayolah, aku bisa membantu juga bertemu dengan orangtuamu," kekehan Chanyeol terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mendengus malas. "Kau tak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku merobeknya?" balas Baekhyun acuh sambil merengut.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan gadis itu.

.

.

"Sudah malam, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoret-coret kertas gambar dilantai, sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiam diri menonton tayangan televisi dengan makanan ringan di tangan.

Chanyeol mengambil soda kaleng dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "Mengapa kau mengusir pacarmu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mendengus, mencoretkan satu goresan penuh penekanan dengan kesal. "Diamlah, kubilang kita hanya berpura-pura. Jangan bertingkah seperti pacar sungguhan," balasnya.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar, kemudian ia menyusul Baekhyun untuk duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet, mengambil pensil gadis itu dan ikut menggambar. "Aku bosan," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus lagi, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak menempel dengan tubuh Chanyeol. "Memangnya biasanya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wajah Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan,"

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan lanjut menggambar, sedangkan Chanyeol mengarsir hasil gambar Baekhyun dengan pensil. "Kau masih sakit hati?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Wanita yang kau cintai akan menikah besok, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, mengambil spidol hitam dan mulai menebali garis pada gambarnya.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Kau ingin jawaban pria jantan atau bagaimana?"

"Jawaban pria jantan?" ulang Baekhyun, kali ini menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat, pria itu balas menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis.

Dengan kedipan ringan, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. "Pria jantan tidak berbohong,"

"Begitukah?" dengus Baekhyun malas, membuang pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan lanjut menggambar.

"Tentu saja aku masih sakit hati," balas Chanyeol santai. "Tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan apapun," tambahnya dengan suara rendah.

Helaan napas Baekhyun mendadak saja terdengar berat, entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa merasakan apa yang pria itu rasakan. "Mengapa kau tak mencari penggantinya, Chan? Bukannya kau popular?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar aneh, sementara ia masih memandangi Baekhyun. "Aku tipe orang yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik pria itu sekilas. "Kukira pria brengsek tak punya perasaan itu,"

"Jatuh cinta?" tanya Chanyeol, dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku pria brengsek ya?"

Dengan malas Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Pria baik-baik tidak akan mencium gadis asing sembarangan,"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau masih memikirkan ciuman itu? Apa jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu?" selidik Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memundurkan kepala sedikit menghindari wajah Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak," balasnya acuh. "Hanya saja aku benci dicium sembarangan,"

Senyum Chanyeol tercetak jelas dibibirnya. "Jadi apa seorang pria yang ingin menciummu harus mendapatkan ijinmu dulu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Entahlah. Aku suka pria yang punya _manner_ ,"

"Begitukah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, mendekatkan kembali wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa jika aku meminta ijin untuk menciummu, kau akan membiarkan aku menciummu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum dan kedipan mata.

Sedangkan Baehkyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat Chanyeol memandanginya dengan senyum manis.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview ff ini?

Minat untuk dilanjut? Komentar? Kritik? Saran? Silahkan disampaikan melalui kolom review~

Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.

Jangan lupa review ya~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun menggeliat malas saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan, kemudian ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di kedua pipinya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, mendapatkan gambaran-gambaran buram yang tak ia pahami bentuknya, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya lagi.

Bangun di pagi hari bukan rencana yang bagus untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

"Baekhyun, bangun," ucap seseorang dengan suara lembut yang mengalun.

Oke, suara ini tidak asing..

Persis seperti seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal sebelumnya..

Suara yang baru-baru ini memenuhi pendengarannya, suara dari seorang pria yang mendadak saja membuat kehidupan normalnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Pria yang muncul tanpa aba-aba seperti hujan lebat di musim panas.

Menyejukkan, tapi juga menyebalkan –terjebak di tengah hujan bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Hujan tak bisa membuatmu berpergian jauh dengan bebas –sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak bisa menjadi aroma tanah sehabis hujan yang menenangkan. Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi orang yang singgah, kemudian pergi, setelah mengubah kehidupan normal Baekhyun menjadi tak lagi sama.

Persis seperti hujan lebat dimusim panas.

Orang-orang tak akan memandang Baekhyun sama seperti sebelumnya.

Chanyeol..

Tunggu dulu..

Jika yang barusan itu adalah suara Chanyeol..

 _Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?_ –batin Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun membuka mata, rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang begitu saja. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar. Bingung, Baekhyun melirik tubuhnya sendiri –diam-diam, perlahan merasa lega karena baju tidurnya masih melakat dengan baik ditubuh.

Oke, memang Baekhyun tak berpikir aneh-aneh tentang Chanyeol, hanya saja, rasa paranoid masih ada dipikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya –tangannya masih memegang selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas leher.

Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran ranjang Baekhyun –secara naluriah, membuat Baekhyun bergeser menjauhi tubuh pria itu. "Kita harus bersiap-siap,"

Baekhyun mendengus malas, memejamkan matanya erat-erat, satu kali. "Diamlah Park, acaranya baru mulai nanti malam,"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang di bibirnya. "Kita bisa terlambat,"

Dengan malas, Baekhyun melirik jam dindingnya, kemudian melirik langit di luar jendelanya yang masih separuh menghitam. "Aku menyesal membiarkanmu menginap. Demi Tuhan, matahari bahkan masih belum muncul,"

Ya, memang Baekhyun terperdaya oleh tipuan Chanyeol agar membiarkan pria itu menginap. Chanyeol bilang ia tak ingin terjebat macet dan terlambat menghadiri acara pernikahan itu, jadi ia meminta ijin Baekhyun untuk menginap.

Baekhyun mengijinkan pria itu tidur di sofa.

Dan sekarang ia menyesal.

"Kita harus berangkat sekarang," ucap Chanyeol, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Baekhyun, terdengar seperti teriakan tertahan.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk tersenyum lagi pada gadis itu. "Kita akan terbang ke Shanghai pagi ini,"

Baekhyun nyaris lupa menutup mulutnya. "Kau gila?" jeritnya.

.

.

"Apa aku pernah bilang padamu sebelumnya kalau kau itu gila?" tanya Baekhyun saat baru saja mereka menjejakkan kaki di Shanghai, Baekhyun mengambil masker berwarna biru dari ransel kecilnya dan cepat-cepat memasang itu pada wajahnya.

Dengusan kesal gadis itu masih dapat Chanyeol dengar dengan jelas meskipun ia menggunakan masker.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, berjalan di samping gadis itu dan menenteng koper silver milik Baekhyun. "Shanghai tidak berpolusi di pagi hari, asal kau tau saja," ucapnya ringan, mendorong Baekhyun sedikit untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan merengut –membiarkan Chanyeol bicara dengan bahasa Mandarin pada pengemudi. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau acaranya di Shanghai?"

Dengan cengiran lebar, pria itu melirik Baekhyun. "Mengapa kau tidak tanya?"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar dibuat-buat, ia melepaskan masker wajahnya dan menunjukkan wajah merengutnya pada Chanyeol. "Kau menghancurkan waktu akhir pekanku yang berharga," ucapnya.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar renyah, ia menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikunya, kemudian tertawa lagi saat gadis itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dengan wajah ditekuk. "Kau tak akan berangkat jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," balas Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Chan," ucap Baekhyun acuh, memilih untuk memandangi kota Shanghai yang mulai padat dipagi hari dari balik jendela taksi.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar. "Kita akan pulang besok pagi, aku janji," ucapnya.

"Yah, lebih baik kau pegang janjimu," balas Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan sebal. "Mau kemana kita?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh kea rah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi saat menatap gadis itu, entah mengapa tingkah Baekhyun membuatnya tersenyum. "Penginapan, kau lelah kan?"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. "Aku lapar. Tak bisakah kau memberiku makan dulu?" protesnya.

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan kening berkerut. "Tentu saja. Kita kan makan," ucap Chanyeol cepat-cepat, kemudian berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak dapat Baekhyun pahami pada pengemudi.

"Apa kau makan _junk food_ juga untuk sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia memandangi Baekhyun melahap satu buah burger di restaurant cepat saji, sebenarnya ia masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan gadis itu.

Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, Baekhyun ini tidak normal.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun makan dengan lahap di depan seorang pria yang –mungkin– ia sukai. Ditambah lagi gadis itu sering melontarkan kalimat umpatan yang tidak cocok untuk gadis seusianya.

Baekhyun melirik pria itu dengan kening berkerut dan mulut penuh makanan. "Memangnya kenapa?" gumamnya tidak begitu jelas.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sekali. "Hanya saja, aku heran melihat pola makanmu," ucap Chanyeol, mulai memasukkan burger ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. "Bukan begitu, kau selalu makan dengan banyak dan tubuhmu tetap terlihat bagus,"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar kesal. "Berhentilah omong kosong dan merusak keseimbangan _mood_ ku yang mulai hancur," balasnya cepat.

"Oke," balas Chanyeol ringan. "Tentang nanti malam, kau tidak masalah kan menghadiri pesta seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Baekhyun cepat, membersihkan sisa saus dibibirnya dengan tisu, kemudian meminum cola langsung dari gelas.

Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tak mengerti. "Mungkin kau akan sedikit tidak nyaman karena tidak ada orang yang kau kenal disana nanti,"

"Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik?" debat Baekhyun, berhasil menghabiskan satu gelas penuh cola dingin.

Chanyeol sebenarnya masih heran melihat pola makan gadis itu, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. "Aku tau itu akan membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja,"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sudah kubilang, berpura-pura adalah bakatku yang lain," ucapnya dengan senyuman singkat.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

.

.

"Chan, kenapa kau pesan kamar yang sempit seperti ini?" protes Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sedang membuka koper gadis itu.

Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, membiarkan gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "Aku lupa tidak memesan sebelumnya dan di akhir pekan penginapan akan selalu penuh," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus lagi, bingung harus mulai merutuki Chanyeol dari mana. "Kadang aku penasaran padamu," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam, berusaha meredam kekesalannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol, berhenti membuka koper Baekhyun dan memandangi gadis itu bingung.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas sekali. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyebarkan rumor tentang tunangan palsu dari Jepang itu?"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar mengejek. "Kau percaya itu juga?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Beritanya menyebar cepat seperti api dalam jerami,"

"Kau puitis sekali," balas Chanyeol dengan dengusan ringan, Baekhyun tak menghiraukan ucapan pria itu. "Kau kecewa saat mendengarku sudah punya tunangan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Chanyeol. "Omong kosong," dengusnya kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak tau, mereka menganggapku sudah memiliki tunangan karena aku sering pergi ke Jepang,"

Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk duduk, memandangi pria itu baik-baik. "Mengapa kau pergi ke Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

"Ayahku terlalu tua untuk mengurus usahanya disana dan aku anak paling tua. Jadi secara tidak langsung aku harus mengambil alih," jelasnya.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kadang aku heran padamu, Chan," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, membiarkan pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau terkenal sebagai _playboy_ brengsek, tapi aku baru tau kau sayang keluarga dan punya kehidupan cinta yang menyedihkan," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Apa sekarang kau merasa kasihan padaku?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Dengan bingung, gadis itu menggeleng ringan. "Sedikit?" balasnya dengan nada bicara bertanya yang gamang.

Kekehan ringan Chanyeol terdengar. "Berhati-hatilah, kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku," ucapnya dengan seringaian khas yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal.

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan dengusan keras, kemudian meninggalkan pria itu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau sempurna?" ucap Chanyeol saat ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut separuh basah.

Pria itu menatap pantulan wajah Baekhyun yang tercetak sempurna di depan cermin, sementara gadis itu masih memoleskan pewarna bibir merah tua di bibirnya yang pucat.

Baekhyun mendengus, melirik Chanyeol dari balik cermin. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tak akan peduli," balasnya.

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun seolah-olah melihat gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia berjalan mendekat, masih dengan tatapan tak percaya yang fokus pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kau benar-benar cantik," bisiknya dari balik tubuh Baekhyun.

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring. "Kau baru menyadari itu ya?" tanyanya sarkas.

Cengiran Chanyeol muncul di wajahnya, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, tapi cepat-cepat Baekhyun menepisnya. Ia mendesis kesal pada Chanyeol, kemudian pria itu terkekeh. "Aku tidak tau kau memiliki bakat merias diri," pujinya tulus.

Dengan pandangan bodoh, pria itu masih memandangi wajah Baekhyun, seolah-olah itu hal paling menajubkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Ya, kuanggap itu pujian," balas Baekhyun acuh, kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dan mulai mengangkat rambut coklatnya ke atas. "Ini hobiku yang lain, melukis wajah," tambahnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol berdecak kagum. "Kau tidak ingin mencoba gaunnya?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar lagi. "Apa ada pilihan lain untukku? Kalau bisa aku ingin menolak,"

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan. "Sayangnya tidak," ia berjalan mundur untuk mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam koper Baekhyun, kemudian membukanya untuk gadis itu.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Satu yang paling kubenci adalah saat orang lain melihat lekuk tubuhku,"

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Tubuhmu sempurna. Hanya kau saja selalu memakai kemeja kebesaran,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan sebal, kemudian meraih gaun itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Itu lebih praktis," dengusnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di depannya dengan seringaian puas.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah selesai?" teriak Chanyeol setelah hampir lima menit Baekhyun tidak keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Belum. Sial, kenapa gaunnya sempit sekali," rengek Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mengaitkan kancing terakhir jasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Apa itu kekecilan?" tanyanya setengah berteriak.

"Tidak, hanya saja susah sekali mengancingnya," ucap Baekhyun lagi, diam-diam Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian Chanyeol mendengar suara kunci yang digeser dan pintu yang perlahan dibuka. Baekhyun berada disana, dengan wajah bersungut-sungut yang jelas –meskipun sama sekali tidak melunturkan kesempurnaan wajahnya. _Bandage dress_ berwarna biru tua tanpa lengan itu sudah menempel di tubuh Baekhyun, sementara tangan gadis itu masih memegangi sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendengus satu kali, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. "Tolong," ucapnya. Senyuman Chanyeol tercetak lebar di bibirnya. "Jangan lihat apapun, jangan sentuh apapun," Baekhyun memperingatkan.

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar mengalun lembut. Dengan sentuhan ringan, pria itu menarik resleting gaun dari pangkal pinggang Baekhyun hingga setengah pungunggnya. "Kau cantik, Byun," bisik Chanyeol, sementara tangannya masih berada di atas punggung Baekhyun yang polos tanpa penutup.

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. "Diamlah, brengsek," umpatnya kesal, kemudian kembali berjalan kea rah cermin untuk memperbaiki rambutnya.

Di belakang sana, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tak dapat Baekhyun artikan.

.

.

"Darimana kau dapat mobil?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam untuknya, Baekhyun harus berjalan menggandeng pria itu karena ia tak bisa berjalan lancar dengan sepatu super tinggi.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sudah siap?" tanyanya dari balik kemudi.

"Apa aku bisa mengatakan tidak?" balas Baekhyun sebal.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Sayangnya tidak,"

"Kau tak perlu bertanya," debat Baekhyun, pria itu lagi-lagi hanya tertawa. "Chan," panggilnya, Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, sementara mereka sudah mulai meluncur di jalan kota Shanghai yang padat di malam hari. "Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Hembusan napas Chanyeol terdengar berat, ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku berlatih merelakannya dan sepertinya ini ujian terakhirku," kekehan Chanyeol terdengar sarat kesedihan.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu datang," bisik Baekhyun, menatap pria yang kini kembali fokus menatap jalan.

Chanyeol mendengus ringan. "Dia akan merasa bersalah jika aku tidak datang. Bukannya sudah kubilang padamu kalau disini aku yang berperan meninggalkannya," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Baekhyun lagi. "Demi kau," tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Bagus sekali, kau membuatku tampak jahat,"

"Bukan masalah, tidak ada orang yang menyalahkanmu. Nyatanya, dia sama sekali tak kehilanganku," Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan lembut, seolah-olah itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuk dikatakan.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat. "Aku baru tau, pria brengsek sepertimu memiliki hati yang lembut juga." Bisiknya.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengatakan aku pria brengsek?" protesnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau pantas mendapatkan panggilan itu," balasnya.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung berwarna gading yang dipenuhi bunga berwarna indah, kemudian berhasil menemukan tempat parkir. Ia menatap Baekhyun sekilas, sedangkan gadis itu sedang memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

"Kau siap?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, membiarkan Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria itu membantu Baekhyun keluar dengan senyuman manis, kemudian menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan memasuki pintu masuk.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat-erat, jujur saja berjalan di atas _Lady Lynch_ setinggi ini bukan hal yang mudah. "Gugup?" tanya Baekhyun, lagi-lagi tersenyum pada orang yang menyambut mereka.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Sama sekali tidak," ucapnya ringan.

.

.

"Wah, dia memang cantik," ucap Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan pelan saat melihat pengantin wanita yang tampak bersinar itu tersenyum pada semua orang, sedangkan seorang pria jakung berdiri di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mendengus keras, memperhatikan kedua orang dengan balutan baju putih. "Yah, dia memang cantik,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Jujur saja padaku, kau berharap cepat pergi dari sini, kan?"

Senyum Chanyeol tersungging di wajahnya. "Aku masih ingin melihatnya lebih lama," jawaban Chanyeol membuat gadis itu mengernyit ke arahnya. "Untuk yang terakhir kali,"

"Dia bukan milikmu lagi, Chan," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar mengerikan. "Dia pernah jadi milikku, ingat?" seringaian Chanyeol tercetak jelas di wajahnya, Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pria itu. "Mau minum-minum denganku setelah ini?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. "Sama sekali bukan gayaku,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, terdengar seperti ejekan. "Sayang sekali jika kau harus cepat-cepat melepaskan gaun indah itu,"

Baekhyun meliriknya dengan pandangan menyelidik yang jelas. "Aku memang ingin segera membakarnya," dengusnya kesal.

Dengan anggukan ringan, Chanyeol menyentuh rambut Baekhyun yang tergelung sempurna di belakang kepalanya. "Kau terlihat cantik, percaya padaku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada pria itu. "Kalau kau ingin merayuku, lebih baik tak perlu kau lakukan. Percuma saja," ucapnya dengan penekanan kuat, tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu sedikit. "Harusnya kau temani pria menyedihkan ini bersenang-senang,"

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar renyah. "Wah, kau memang benar-benar menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol,"

"Aku serius. Kau bisa melihat tubuhku malam ini," Baekhyun hendak protes tapi Chanyeol mengecup tangannya lagi. "Bukannya kau sudah lama ingin melihatnya?"

Dengusan Baekhyun terdengar jelas. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak menginginkanmu seperti itu,"

"Jadi," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya. "Tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Baekhyun cepat, membiarkan Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecupi jemarinya.

Membiarkan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari mengapa.

Hatinya menghianati otaknya.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, ini membunuhku," rengek Baekhyun, melemparkan _Lady Lynch_ -nya sembarangan, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan memijat telapak kakinya perlahan.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, melepaskan jas hitamnya. "Ada pepatah mengatakan _beauty is pain_ ," ucapnya ringan.

" _Beauty_ pantat kuda," umpat Baekhyun.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan pria itu berjalan dan membuka tirai. "Umpatanmu terlalu indah untuk didengar, Baek," ucap Chanyeol, menggeser pintu kaca besar dan berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

"Wow," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, membuat pria itu menoleh ke belakang. "Ini luar biasa," tambah Baekhyun sambil berjalan cepat menyusul Chanyeol. Gadis itu berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas.

"Bagus sekali, kan?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya, matanya sama sekali tak lepas memandangi kerlipan jutaan lampu jauh di sana.

"Aku tak pernah tau Shanghai seindah ini," ucap Baekhyun kagum, mata gadis itu berseri-seri.

"Kau lebih indah," balas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dnegan bibir mengerucut. "Berhentilah membual, itu menjijikkan," Baekhyun kembali melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Aku serius," jemari pria itu menelusuri lengan Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun. Secara naluriah, Baekhyun sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Chanyeol, membuat pria itu terkekeh ringan. "Pria jantan tidak pernah berbohong," tambahnya, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal.

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Chan," rengek Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun tepat dimata gadis itu. "Jujur saja padaku, kau menginginkanku juga kan?"

Baekhyun menatap mata pria itu dengan berani. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkanmu seperti itu,"

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk lengkungan cekung. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," balas Baekhyun cepat. "Apa maksudmu?" tambahnya, penasaran saat melihat Chanyeol menyeringai.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu lagi-lagi menatap pemandangan jauh di luar sana.

"Sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," bisik Chanyeol, pria itu berjalan di belakang tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian meletakkan dagunya yang runcing di atas bahu kanan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Chanyeol berdeham, kemudian mengecup bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan suara nyaris habis.

"Memastikan bagaimana kau bisa yakin tak menginginkanku," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dengan kasar, membuat hidungnya nyaris menyentuh hidung Chanyeol. "Chanyeol sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya," Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, nyaris menyentuh bibir gadis itu.

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya ke belakang, sadar bahwa tangan Chanyeol mengungkung tubuhnya dengan pagar pembatas. Baekhyun ingin menarik tubuhnya ke belakang juga, tapi ia tak bisa, pagar sialan itu tak membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," bisik Chanyeol lagi, ia tersenyum sedikit. "Jangan menolakku jika memang tidak ingin menolak," detik selanjutnya mata Baekhyun terbelalak sempurna saat bibir Chanyeol menempel dibibirnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak, terlebih saat bibir lembut Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri bibirnya yang hangat. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya –saat Chanyeol mengecupnya dengan paksa– Baekhyun bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Chanyeol dengan baik sekarang.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari Baekhyun, kemudian ia tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. "Kau tidak menolakku, kan?" tanyanya.

 _Kau benar._ –ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia tak bisa menolak ciuman Chanyeol.

Tanpa merasa dilecehkan, gadis itu menyukai sentuhan bibir Chanyeol dibibirnya.

Tidak munafik, Baekhyun menginginkannya lagi.

"Katakan padaku jika kau ingin menolaknya," bisik Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini pria itu menelusuri leher Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

Tapi gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi penolakan.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum, dengan berani pria itu menyentuh leher Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Chanyeol lebih bebas menelusuri lehernya.

Dengan lembut, desahan Baekhyun samar terdengar.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar lembut, ia menarik bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Katakan jika kau ingin menolakku, aku akan berhenti," ucap Chanyeol, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Pria jantan tak akan mengingkari janji," tambahnya dengan senyuman ringan.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, gadis itu hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dalam hati berdebat, tentang semua perasaan suka yang pernah ia miliki pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak tau apakah ia hanya mengagumi pria itu..

Atau memang ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Park Chanyeol..

Baekhyun tak tau itu..

Satu yang pasti, saat Chanyeol menatapnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Sangat cepat.

.

TBC

.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah menunggu cerita ini selama lebih kurang setahun lamanya /sumpah Author bener-bener terharu pas tau ini cerita masih ada yang baca/. Author nggak janji bakal update cepat tapi janji bakal dilanjut. Tolong kesabarannya untuk menunggu ya~

Seperti biasa, Author selalu minta readers sekalian untuk memberikan kritik, saran, dan komentar di kolom review. Ini enaknya gimana? Dilanjut sekarang apa diulur dulu? Voting dooong Author juga bingung niiiih~ Tapi tau kan maksud "dilanjut" itu apa? /ehehe/ Silahkan komentar dulu lah~ Author binguuuunggg enaknya gimana~

Oh ya, sebelumnya ada yang ingin disampaikan. Author selalu bilang silahkan mengkritik hasil karya Author, kritikan akan diterima dengan baik, tapi tolong dengan cara yang sopan. Memang, tulisan Author (re: lolipopsehun) tidak sesempurna dan sebagus tulisan orang lain, disini Author juga sedang belajar menulis dan menyalurkan ide-ide imajinasi sendiri.

Selain itu, Author menulis fanfiction ini cuma sebagai hiburan dan jelas Author tidak mendapat pendapatan dari sini. Bayaran yang Author terima cuma review dari readers semua (yang jujur saja selalu bikin semangat nulis muncul lagi/hehe/). Jadi Author pikir, bukan cuma saya, jika ada yang menghina karyanya dengan kata-kata payah, buruk, dan lain sebagainya. Menghina boleh, menghujat boleh, tapi tolong menghargai usaha orang untuk menyalurkan ide melalui tulisan. Rasanya agak sakit pas tau hasil karya Author dianggap buruk, daripada menghina, lebih baik (jika tidak suka) jangan dibaca /hehe/. Tapi gapapa, Author anggap sebagai cambuk untuk memperbaiki diri dalam penulisan. Terima kasih kritiknya~

Kan jadi curhat~ /huhu/ maapin readers sekalian kepanjangan ini curhatnya. Semoga ke depannya Author lebih cepat updatenya /hehe/ semoga juga Author lebih kuat dan nggak baper pas baca hujatan kritikan selanjutnya.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	4. Chapter 4

"Katakan jika kau ingin menolakku, aku akan berhenti," ucap Chanyeol, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang hangat. "Pria jantan tak akan mengingkari janji," tambahnya dengan senyuman ringan.

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun, gadis itu hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dalam hati berdebat, tentang semua perasaan suka yang pernah ia miliki pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak tau apakah ia hanya mengagumi pria itu..

Atau memang ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Park Chanyeol..

Baekhyun tak tau itu..

Satu yang pasti, saat Chanyeol menatapnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Sangat cepat hingga ia yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lagi saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh perpotongan lehernya dengan lembut dan setengah basah. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, desahannya kembali mengalun tipis di tengah hembusan angin sejuk. Bibir Chanyeol mengecupi lehernya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, terus naik hingga menyentuh tulang rahangnya.

Kemudian berhenti di sana untuk mengecup beberapa kali dengan kelembutan yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun, terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan atau permohonan yang kurang bisa Chanyeol artikan.

Chanyeol membalas dengan dehaman singkat, bibir basah pria itu masih menelusuri leher Baekhyun dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya perlahan merambat di punggung Baekhyun yang polos.

Sekarang Baekhyun lupa cara bernapas dengan benar.

Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya karena Chanyeol tak membiarkan akal sehatnya bekerja lebih jauh.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu, Baek. Kau bisa menolakku, itu bukan masalah," kali ini bibir Chanyeol menelusuri pipi Baekhyun, kemudian kembali mengecup bibir merah gadis itu beberapa kali.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam dengan jantung berdegup cepat.

Ia tak tau cara menolak Chanyeol –oke, bukan itu, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin menolak sentuhan Chanyeol.

Klasik sekali.

Kekehan pria itu mengalun ringan di balik bibir Baekhyun yang tipis. "Kuanggap kau tak menolakku kalau begitu,"

Baekhyun menarik kepalanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol, ia membiarkan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, terus mengusap punggungnya dengan nyaman dan lembut.

Rasanya hangat, jadi itu terasa menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku tak menolakmu," bisik Baekhyun, menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu sedikit tersenyum lembut –sebuah senyuman manis yang menghanyutkan gadis manapun untuk terperangkap di dalamnya. "Tapi beri aku alasan," Baekhyun buru-buru menambahkan sebelum pikirannya berkelana lebih jauh lagi.

Bayangan liar tentang Chanyeol mulai merambati pikirannya.

"Alasan?" ulang Chanyeol, bibirnya kembali bermain-main di leher Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mendesah tipis.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan dan Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dari leher gadis itu. "Mengapa kau menginginkanku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan suaranya nyaris habis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, menatap gadis itu tepat di mata dan merengkuh pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan. "Aku akan jujur padamu," ia menunggu reaksi Baekhyun dan gadis itu mengangguk kaku, satu kali, sebenarnya terlalu gugup untuk sekedar menatap mata Chanyeol. "Kau luar biasa cantik, Byun. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria tak menginginkanmu,"

"Chan," bisik Baekhyun lagi, semacam protes yang terdengar asing.

"Aku serius. Aku benar-benar mengagumi kepribadianmu yang gila," potong Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan pujian," rengek Baekhyun, menarik tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau berbeda dengan orang lain, Baek. Kau menakjubkan," tambahnya. "Lepas dari itu, kau benar-benar sempurna," Chanyeol menyapukan jemarinya ke permukaan wajah Baekhyun yang pias. "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, dan pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Jadi kita akan batalkan perjanjiannya?" tanya Baekhyun, jemari lentiknya mengusap lehernya yang sedikit basah.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis dengan pandangan bingung yang jelas "Mengapa begitu?"

" _Skin ship_?" ucapan Baekhyun terdengar menggantung tapi Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kita punya batasan untuk itu," Baekhyun menambahkan.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar seperti orang bodoh, kemudian ia menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Kita batalkan yang satu itu?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Setuju," balas Baekhyun dengan seringaian lebar, Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan seringaiannya, kemudian membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya untuk masuk.

Sedangkan pria di belakangnya berjalan mengikuti dengan sebelah tangan membuka kancing kemeja. Senyuman Chanyeol terlihat mengerikan dan misterius, seolah-olah terlihat seperti seorang predator yang hendak menguliti mangsa tak berdaya.

"Jadi kita tambah perjanjiannya?" ucap Chanyeol saat berdiri di belakang tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang melepaskan aksesoris dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Tambahan?"

"Tak bisakah aku menidurimu dengan bebas?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, terdengar sedikit ragu.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, memandang pria itu dengan tatapan tajam menantang. "Dengar Park, aku bukan pelacur yang bisa kau tiduri sesuka hatimu, oke?" ucapnya dengan nada agak tinggi, Chanyeol mengangguk kaku, merasa agak gugup sekarang. "Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu malam ini. Kurasa ini akan lebih baik daripada kau menangisi gadis pujaanmu itu sepanjang malam,"

Dengan suara pelan, Chanyeol tertawa. "Sebagai seorang gadis cantik, mulutmu tajam sekali,"

"Kau ingin merasakannya?" tantang Baekhyun, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali membalikkan tubuh untuk melepaskan kalung berwarna perak yang menggantung di lehernya.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, menyentuh punggung atas Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. Jemari pria itu merambat di belakang tubuh Baekhyun hingga menyentung atas tulang pinggulnya, kemudian bibirnya mengecup bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" bisik Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum jemarinya meraih kaitan gaun Baekhyun di pinggul gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh, menarik jepit rambut tipis berwarna hitam dari rambutnya. "Kau sendiri?" balasnya.

"Tak pernah ragu sedikitpun," balas Chanyeol, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap pria itu. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar gadis itu menatapnya. "Dari awal aku sudah menginginkanmu,"

Seringaian Baekhyun terlihat mengejek. "Pria brengsek akan selalu menjadi pria brengsek," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, kemudian jemari pria itu merambat naik menuju rambut Baekhyun yang masih terikat rapi. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan rambut Baekhyun hingga rambut _brunette_ gadis itu tergerai melewati punggungnya.

Mengombak sempurna.

Dengan satu gerakan ringan, Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi dahi gadis itu. "Kau sempurna, Byun Baekhyun," bisiknya perlahan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya," balas Baekhyun acuh, membiarkan tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Aku serius,"

"Cukup sudah omong kosongnya," ucap Baekhyun dengan hembusan napas keras.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Bibir pria itu menelusuri bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan gerakan lembut, bergerak di sepanjang bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh, hangat, dan lembut.

Setengah basah.

Baekhyun meleguh ringan, tanpa sadar menarik kepala Chanyeol agar lebih mendekat dengannya, sementara Chanyeol berusaha membuka gaun Baekhyun di bawah sana.

Baekhyun tau saat ciuman Chanyeol mendadak saja berubah menjadi terburu-buru dan cepat. Pria itu mengecup dan menggigiti bibirnya dengan kasar, seolah-olah kelembutan yang Chanyeol berikan sebelumnya menguap entah kemana.

Dan tempo yang seperti ini membuat Baekhyun gila.

Ia bersumpah, demi apapun, Baekhyun tak akan berhenti.

Tanpa ia sadari, tau-tau, tubuh Baekhyun sudah terbanting di atas ranjang. Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuh mungil gadis itu, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dengan bibir masih menyatu sempurna.

Berusaha menikmati Baekhyun dengan penuh menyeluruh.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas Chanyeol yang memburu –atau mungkin helaan napasnya sendiri, ia tak terlalu bisa membedakan.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya saat Baekhyun terengah-engah, kemudian bibirnya mendarat di leher gadis itu dan mengecupinya dengan kasar. Hisapan dan kecupan cepat dari Chanyeol di lehernya, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Ia hanya bisa memikirkan pria yang sedang mengusai tubuhnya itu sekarang.

Hanya ada nama Chanyeol dipikirannya sekarang.

Hal lain tak lagi penting.

Demi Tuhan, ini hanya bibir Chanyeol.

"Chan," bisik Baekhyun, terdengar seperti rintihan permohonan. Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dari leher Baekhyun, kemudian menatap gadis yang sedang terengah-engah di bawahnya itu. "Bisa kau lepaskan gaun sialan ini? Rasanya sesak," rengeknya.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian meloloskan gaun Baekhyun dari tubuh gadis itu dengan satu gerakan lembut.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bernapas lega, bibir pria itu kembali mendarat di lehernya. Bibir basah dan hangat itu mengecupi leher Baekhyun, terus turun hingga dada Baekhyun yang tak terlindungi, dan turun menuju perur Baekhyun, bermain-main di sekitar pinggul, kemudian perlahan turun menuju pusat tubuh gadis itu.

Gerakan bibir Chanyeol begitu lembut dan memabukkan untuk Baekhyun, bahkan pria itu tak menghiraukan desahan dan erangan tertahan Baekhyun yang menurutnya luar biasa indah untuk didengar.

"Tunggu dulu, Chan," ucap Baekhyun dengan napas hampir habis.

Chanyeol berhenti, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun lagi. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung, takut Baekhyun mendadak saja menolaknya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar menjauhi tubuhnya, kemudian duduk untuk berhadapan dengan pria itu. "Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu," bisik Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dengan ragu-ragu. "Kau takut padaku?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kepala miring, kemudian Baekhyun perlahan meraih kancing kemeja Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kaitannya.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar nyaring. "Kau akan melakukannya?" ucapnya mengulang nada suara Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menghiburmu," Baekhyun meloloskan kemeja Chanyeol dari tubuh pria itu dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengagumi bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang tercetak sempurna.

"Mengagumiku?" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada ejekan yang jelas. Baekhyun hanya mendengus malas, gadis itu perlahan menyentuh dada Chanyeol dengan jemarinya yang lembut –dengan pandangan terfokus pada tubuh sempurna pria itu. "Sudah kubilang lebih baik jika kau melihatnya secara langsung kan?" ucap Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengangguk, gadis itu menelusuri perut Chanyeol dengan jemarinya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria itu terlentang. "Anggap saja aku sedang menghiburmu sekarang," ucapnya dengan seringaian yang jelas.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun menyentuh leher Chanyeol yang hangat, mengecup dan menjilatnya sedikit untuk membiasakan diri menikmati rasa manis Chanyeol yang luar biasa menyenangkan, bibir dan lidahnya perlahan turun menyusuri dada Chanyeol –tanpa memperdulikan erangan protes Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menghisapnya terlalu kuat. Bibir basah Baekhyun sampai di perut Chanyeol yang tercetak sempurna, dengan lembut bermain-main disana. Sementara tangan mungilnya, berusaha menurunkan celana Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Entah dari mana Baekhyun belajar semua ini, rasanya Chanyeol bisa kalah kapan saja.

"Ya Tuhan," erang Chanyeol saat Baekhyun menelusuri perutnya dengan bibir, gerakan gadis itu sederhana tapi nyaris membuat Chanyeol mengerang.

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring di telinga Chanyeol. "Sudah kubilang aku akan menghiburmu," balas Baekhyun, kali ini menyentak celana Chanyeol hingga melewati kaki jenjang pria itu.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan desahan yang sudah sampai di ujung lidah saat jemari Baekhyun bermain-main di atas pusat tubuhnya. "Oke, kau bisa membuatku melupakannya malam ini,"

Baekhyun terkekeh lagi. "Kau bahkan sudah melupakannya sekarang," bisik Baekhyun.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol menyetujui perkataan gadis itu.

"Oh, aku tak tau kau punya tattoo," ucap Baekhyun saat gadis itu menyentuh pinggul Chanyeol dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun melihat ada sederet tulisan dengan bahasa yang tak Baekhyun pahami di sekitar perut bagian bawah pria itu.

Tepat di atas pusat tubuhnya.

Deru napas Chanyeol terdengar memburu di telinganya. "Yah, aku hanya melakukannya sekali," tambahnya.

Baekhyun mengecup tepat di atas tattoo itu dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang protes. "Bahasa apa itu?" ucap Baekhyun lagi, kali ini bibirnya bermain-main di sekitar pinggul dan pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara erangan –oke, itu sangat tidak jantan jika ia mengerang di bawah sentuhan bibir basah seorang gadis mungil, yang meskipun memang sebenarnya, sialan. "Bahasa Itali," balas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya untuk menatap pria yang sedang terengah-engah dengan mulut terbuka lebar itu. "Artinya?" tanyanya, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit. "Kau gadis yang beruntung," balasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Tawa Baekhyun meledak, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis menatapnya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol dan masih terkikik-kikik geli. "Ada apa?" protes Chanyeol, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar brengsek," ucap Baekhyun disela tawanya. "Maksudmu gadis yang kau tiduri adalah gadis yang beruntung?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya.

Chanyeol meringis geli. "Selamat, kau termasuk gadis yang beruntung," ucapnya ringan. Baekhyun sedikit mengumpat dan masih berusaha menghentikan kekehannya. "Mau menyempurnakan keberuntunganmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, masih sedikit terkikik geli. "Mari kita lihat seberapa beruntungnya aku," balas Baekhyun masih dengan kekehan.

Dengan satu senyuman singkat, Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis itu berada di bawah tubuhnya, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat. Jemarinya bermain-main di pusat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menjeritkan serentetan umpatan pada Chanyeol.

Akal sehat Baekhyun menguap entah kemana saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Ini terlalu menakjubkan untuk sekedar dinikmati.

Kekehan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membuka mata, pria itu tersenyum kali ini, dan Baekhyun memandanginya penuh pertanyaan. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat sejauh mana keberuntungan gadis ini," Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata sebal mendengar celotehan pria itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung sempurna saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendorongnya. "Brengsek keparat," jeritnya. Chanyeol berhenti bergerak untuk melihat gadis yang sedang meringis menahan sakit di bawah tubuhnya itu. "Sial, Chanyeol," umpat Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, masih berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka di bawah sana –yang mendadak menjadi sulit.

Baekhyun masih mengerutkan keningnya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas. Ia tak peduli itu menyakiti Chanyeol, tapi sekarang, secara teknis, Chanyeol sedang menyakitinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja?" protes Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi, perlahan mendesah lega karena Chanyeol sudah berhenti bergerak. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol melekat sempurna di dalma tubuhnya.

Begitu penuh dan pas.

Chanyeol bergerak sedikit dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun menjeritkan nama pria itu dengan keras, diiringi umpatan-umpatan yang terlalu indah untuk Chanyeol dengar. Dengan ragu, Chanyeol mulai mengalunkan gerakan lembut yang memabukkan.

Terlalu indah hanya untuk sekedar dirasakan.

Sementara Chanyeol bergerak-gerak di atas tubuhnya –secara teknis juga di dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun menyerahkan semuanya pada pria itu. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh pria yang awalnya ia benci itu.

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai tubuhnya, mengendalikan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar kehilangan kuasa atas tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli, bahkan jika perlu, ia akan memohon lebih pada pria yang sedang merintih di atas tubuhnya itu.

Chanyeol layak untuk dinikmati.

Dan Baekhyun tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Bibir mungil Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan merdu, dengan suara indah yang rela Chanyeol tukar dengan apapun –hanya untuk sekedar Chanyeol dengar. Baekhyun menikmati Chanyeol dengan penuh, sedangkan Chanyeol memberikan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah Baekhyun rasakan sebelumnya.

Ini menakjubkan.

Baekhyun pikir, Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya benar-benar luar biasa cocok, seolah-olah ia telah menemukan potongan _puzzle_ yang lama hilang.

Berlebihan memang, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa menakjubkan untuk Baekhyun.

Pengendalian diri yang berusaha Baekhyun bangun perlahan Chanyeol runtuhkan. Pria itu menarik dan mendorongnya tengan tempo yang memporak-porandakan, hingga pengendalian diri tipis itu semakin tipis, nyaris habis, dan akhirnya runtuh tak tersisa.

Baekhyun kalah.

Meluapkan segala gairahnya di bawah kungkungan pria yang masih bergerak-gerak statis di dalam tubuhnya itu. Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengeluarkan makian karena Chanyeol tak memberikannya sedikit jeda untuk bernapas.

Chanyeol mendesis di atas tubuhnya, suara berat pria itu nyaris menjadi candu bagi Baekhyun sekarang.

Terlalu mengerikan untuk didengar dan secara bersamaan juga terdengar menyenangkan.

Suara yang bisa membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun merinding hebat, seperti menyentuh air es di musim dingin.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan gerakan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat dan penuh di dalam tubuhnya, jadi gadis itu membiarkan Chanyeol menguasai tubuhnya lagi, membiarkan panas membara lagi-lagi berusaha membakar saraf hingga pusat tubuhnya, membiarkan Chanyeol merentangkan kedua kakinya lebih lebar lagi.

Kemudian saat Chanyeol menekannya dengan kuat, jeritan Baekhyun terdengar memilukan.

Bersamaan dengan desahan napas lega Chanyeol.

Keduanya terengah-engah mencari udara.

Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Kau menakjubkan," bisik Chanyeol tepat di balik bibir gadis itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang agak basah. "Begitukah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kemudian mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku pria yang beruntung," bisiknya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ringan saat Chanyeol menciumnya lagi.

.

.

Matahari pagi sudah menampakkan diri dengan sempurna, tapi Baekhyun masih saja terjebak dalam dunia mimpi indahnya. Samar-samar suara-suara tipis dapat ia tangkap melalui indera pendengarannya, tapi ia memilih tak peduli.

Tubuh polos gadis itu terlindung di balik selimut tebal berwarna gading pucat, sedangkan tubuhnya meringkuk malas dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara lembut Chanyeol yang membisikkan namanya berkali-kali, mengatakan bahwa hari sudah pagi.

Tapi Baekhyun masih tak peduli.

Tak ada yang lebih nyaman dari ini.

Baekhyun tau saat Chanyeol mengecupi dahi dan pipinya berkali-kali, ia hanya menggeliat malas, masih menggelungkan tubuhnya seperti anak kucing pada dada Chanyeol, sementara kedua tangan pria itu melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan nyaman.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau mau pulang tidak?" ucap Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka saat perkataan Chanyeol mulai masuk dalam otaknya yang tumpul. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Oke, dipagi hari, wajah Chanyeol masih patut dinikmati.

Pria ini masih tampan seperti biasanya.

"Jam berapa kita pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau, nyaris habis.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, bibir pria itu mendarat di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Sore ini,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, memejamkan matanya lagi. "Aku akan tidur sampai sore kalau begitu," balasnya.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar nyaring saat Baekhyun kembali menelusupkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang hangat. "Kau tidak ingin makan?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kesal. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk makan,"

Samar, Baekhyun bisa mendengar tawa tipis Chanyeol. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" balas Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Kemarin aku baru saja terbang dari Korea ke Shanghai, menghadiri pesta melelahkan, dan seorang bajingan idiot meniduriku hingga nyaris pagi,"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar rengekan Baekhyun yang penuh penekanan. "Kau sendiri yang memberiku ijin," balas Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan, mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Aku hanya mengijinkamu satu kali dan kau berhasil membuat tulangku nyaris remuk," protes Baekhyun, masih dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh meringkuk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengejek dengan cibiran. "Kau tau, itu terdengar melebih-lebihkan,"

"Diamlah, idiot. Aku ingin tidur," balas Baekhyun cepat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat kelakukan gadis itu.

Jadi dengan sabar, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, sebelah tangan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, bibirnya menggumamkan lagu bernada lembut, dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali terlelap dalam pelukannya.

Entah mengapa, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga tak tau, rasanya nyaman saat berada di samping gadis yang menurutnya berbeda itu.

.

.

"Kau akan menghabiskan semua itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah, sedangkan ia melihat Baekhyun duduk bersila di atas ranjang dengan satu kotak ayam goreng yang tinggal separuh.

Baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dengan celana dalam merah mudanya, sebelah tangan memasukkan ayam goreng ke mulut mungilnya, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang remote televisi –sambil sesekali meneguk soda dari kaleng.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. "Kenapa? Kau mau mengataiku rakus lagi?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala heran melihat kelakukan gadis di hadapannya itu. "Kau tak berkemas?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, duduk di pinggiran ranjang, masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ayam dan tayangan tidak penting di televisi.

Baekhyun berdeham sedikit, kemudian susah payah menelan makanannya. "Aku hanya membawa tiga potong baju. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengemasnya," ucapnya ringan sambil mengambil satu potong ayam lagi.

Dengan senyuman ringan di bibirnya, Chanyeol memandangi gadis itu dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Kemudian sebelah tangannya mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang berkilat karena minyak. Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan bingung, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Pelan-pelan makannya," ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. "Nanti kau bisa tersedak," tambah Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan bodoh dan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Baekhyun, menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, dengan lembut mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Sekarang Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tak makan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol dan lanjut makan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Hanya melihatmu makan, aku kenyang," balas Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan.

"Dan kau akan terus memandangiku seperti orang bodoh sementara aku makan?" protes Baekhyun, melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan mulut masih sibuk mengunyah.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Gugup saat kupandangi?"

"Omong kosong," dengus Baekhyun sambil lanjut memakan ayam tanpa memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku penasaran," ucap Chanyeol, berhenti sebentar, Baekhyun merespon dengan dehaman singkat. "Nafsu makanmu baik sekali,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, menelan makanannya, kemudian meneguk soda dengan satu tarikan napas. Ia mendorong kotak ayam yang sudah kosong menjauh dari tubuhnya, kemudian mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku makan untuk hidup," balas Baekhyun acuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, mengambil kotak ayam kosong dan menekuknya beberapa kali. "Kau banyak makan tapi tubuhmu masih rapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan. "Aku juga melakukan olahraga, asal kau tau saja," ucapnya acuh. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ringan mendengar jawab gadis itu. Chanyeol berdiri untuk membuang kotak ayam Baekhyun ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan. "Chan," panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?" balas Chanyeol sambil membalik badan.

"Ambilkan tissue," ucapnya acuh, menunjuk tissue yang berada di meja.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan, mengambil beberapa helai tissue basah dari meja. Chanyeol kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun yang sedikit berminyak. "Aku membelikanmu makan, membuangkan sampah makananmu, mengambilkanmu tissue, dan sekarang membersihkan tanganmu," ucapnya sambil mengelap jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit mengerucut. "Apa aku memintamu melakukannya?" tanyanya, menarik tangannya sedikit, tapi Chanyeol menggenggamnya lagi.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar nyaring. "Kau pemalas, aku tidak menjamin kau akan membersihkan tanganmu," ucapnya, masih mengusap jemari Baekhyun dengan tissue basah.

"Apa seorang _playboy_ brengsek selalu melakukan hal ini?" tanya Baekhyun acuh, membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap-usap telapak tangannya.

Dalam hati, berusaha menepis perasaan gugup saat Chanyeol memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Kau gadis malas pertama yang kutemui," ia berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum. "Jadi aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya," ucapnya sambil terkekeh, pria itu menarik dahu Baekhyun sedikit dan mengecup bibirnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mematung, sama sekali tak bergerak.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan berdiri untuk mengemasi barang-barang Baekhyun yang berserakan di lantai.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kedua tangannya menyentuh dada, merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri yang mulai menggila.

Chanyeol benar-benar bisa membuatnya seperti gadis bodoh yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Atau mungkin, memang Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek itu.

Baekhyun tak berani menyimpulkan.

.

.

TBC (baca jawaban dari pertanyaan readers di bawah ini)

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview fanfiction ini.

Fast update karena banyak yang minta dilanjut /ehehe/ Author nggak enak kan soalnya banyak yang request. Semoga aja chapter ini memuaskan readers sekalian. Maaf kalo singkat dan kurang greget. Konflik mungkin akan muncul dichapter depan tapi tidak terlalu berat.

Silahkan kritik, saran, komentar untuk Author di kolom review. Sampaikan apa aja, boleh kalo ada yang mau nyumbang ide cerita untuk chapter depan. Biar Author apa pertimbangan.

Ada pertanyaan dari sebagian readers yang akan Author jawab /nggak semua ya, maaf hehe/ silahkan dibaca biar lega /hahaha/

Kenapa kok nggak dijelaskan siapa tunangan Chanyeol? Jawabannya, masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Fokus ChanBaek /asik/ udahlah tunangan Chanyeol anggap saja angin lewat.

Di summary ada hunhan kaisoo kok di cerita nggak ada? Jadi gini, sebenernya pada awal buat selalu pengen diselipkan couple lain, tapi diperantengahan kadang mendadak idenya ilang, jadi nggak sempet bikin dan lupa mau ngeubah summary. Maaf kalo ternyata nggak ada moment couple lain. Tolong fokus saja ke main cast-nya /eheh/

Kenapa sih pemilihan diksinya tetep aja, itu-itu aja? Jadi gini, Author ingin menampilkan konsistensi karakter tokoh. Kalo diawal dia suka bilang kata-kata itu, dia bakal ngomong kaya gitu terus. Kan manusia gitu kan ya, yang diucapkan jadi kebiasaan. Jadi bukannya Author nggak mau pilih diksi yang lain, tapi pengen menampilkan konsistensi, itu aja.

Kok banyak kata "mendengus" itu bukannya ngeluarin ingus ya? Hmm, menurut pemahaman Author, mendengus itu semacam menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat sebagai pertanda perasaan kesal begitu. Lebih kurang seperti itu menurut Author, kalau menurut readers bagaimana Author tidak tau /hehe/

Udah itu aja, sekian, terima kasih telah membaca, menunggu, dan mereview fanfiction ini, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf. See you~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun menggeliat malas saat mendengar suara-suara berisik yang membuatnya terjaga. Ia membuka mata sedikit, menghalau sinar remang di atas tubuhnya –pancaran lampu kristal berwarna kekuningan yang sedikit berpendar dalam gelap cukup membuat matanya silau. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah mengucek mata untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur.

Oke, ruangan ini asing baginya.

Kemudian, setengah sadar, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berbaring di atas ranjang besar berwarna hitam. Matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah kamar, cukup luas hingga mampu menampung dua lemari besar tanpa terasa sempit. Baekhyun menggeliat lagi, mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena perjalanan di dalam pesawat selama beberapa jam dari Shanghai. Seingatnya ia dan Chanyeol baru sampai Korea malam harinya, dan Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang.

Baekhyun tak ingat apa yang terjadi –ia pikir ketiduran saat perjalanan pulang.

 _Jadi kemana pria menyebalkan itu membawanya sekarang._

Dengan malas, Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, , ia menguap sedikit, kemudian perlahan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan tempatnya tertidur. Pendengarannya mengangkap suara Chanyeol samar-samar dari lantai bawah –terdengar seperti umpatan kadang juga dengusan kasar. Perlaham, Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok jakung pria itu duduk di sofa dengan televisi menyala, menampilkan gambaran pertandingan gulat.

"Hey, Park Chan," panggil Baekhyun setelah menuruni tangga, berjalan ke arah pria itu, sedangkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajah piasnya. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya lagi, setengah menguap, terdengar malas.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Baekhyun duduk. "Tempat tinggalku," balasnya, kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke layar televisi.

"Kau bilang akan mengantarkanku pulang," protes Baekhyun dengan suara parau, nyaris habis.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, mengambil satu kaleng soda dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Kau ketiduran, bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke apartemenmu,"

Baekhyun menguap lagi setelah menghabiskan satu kaleng soda sisa Chanyeol. "Jadi kau membawaku kesini dalam keadaan tak sadar?" tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terkesan menyelidik.

Dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, terdengar kesal. " _Well_ , itu terdengar melebih-lebihkan. Kau kelihatan lelah jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu, bukankah seharusnya kau berterima kasih untuk itu."

Baekhyun tertawa masam, mencibir ucapan pria itu. "MMA?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol, mendadak saja bertanya tentang pertandingan yang sedang tayang di televisi.

Chanyeol mengangguk, perlahan mengernyit memandangi gadis yang sedang mengunyah makanan ringan miliknya. "Kau tau MMA?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa. "Yah, aku sering memonton itu dengan Sehun,"

"Kukira wanita tidak menyukai olahraga seperti ini," guraunya.

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Sudah kubilang padamu, aku ini berbeda," ucapnya acuh. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak saja lebih menarik dari pertandingan gulat favoritnya di televisi.

"Kau ada kegiatan hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan –sebenarnya berusaha melarikan diri dari sunyi yang menganggu.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Kuliahku siang nanti," gadis itu meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, kemudian menguap lagi. "Sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan mata setengah terpejam –tubuhnya sangat lelah, dan terbangun di tengah malam bukan hal yang baik.

"Hampir pagi," balas Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lelah sekali," tambahnya.

Chanyeol hanya teryawa ringan mendengar omelan Baekhyun, perlahan menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga kepala gadis itu berada di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun tidak menolak saat Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahinya, Baekhyun juga tidak menolak.

Itu nyaman, yah, meskipun jantung Baekhyun harus berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak tidur?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian meringkuk dalam pangkuan pria itu.

Menolak Chanyeol bukan hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan. "Hanya terbangun, aku tak bisa tidur lagi," balasnya.

"Kau tau," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa memandangi wajah Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu menundukkan kepala untuk melihat Baekhyun juga. "Seperti ini, rasanya kita memang sedang berkencan sungguhan," Baekhyun separuh tertawa saat mengucapkannya.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, tapi pria itu terkekeh ringan. "Kau mau benar-benar menjadi kekasihku?"

"Omomg kosong," sahut Baekhyun cepat, ia menahan bibir Chanyeol yang mulai mendekati wajahnya dengan tangan.

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, menarik wajahnya perlahan karena Baekhyun menolak. "Aku serius, lebih baik memang kita benar-benar berkencan. Kau bisa membawaku ke orangtuamu, itu lebih baik,"

Baekhyun mendengus ringan, gadis itu mencibir. "Aku tidak menyukaimu yang seperti itu," ucapnya.

Oke, sekarang Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin dengan itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan perasannya sendiri. Sebenarnya mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama Chanyeol, ia ingin memastikan hal itu dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup dahi gadis itu, membuatnya merengut kesal. "Kita lihat saja apa kau masih bisa menolakku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan mendapatkanmu," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan, Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Tidurlah, kau bilang lelah,"

 _Oke, Baekhyun, bernapas! Jangan hiraukan Chanyeol, inagt, pria ini adalah pria brengsek penuh bualan. Kendalikan jantungmu, Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

"Sial, di luar panas sekali," rengek Baekhyun saat ia baru saja memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, sedangkan pria yang sedang berbaring di sofa itu hanya tersenyum padanya –diam-diam menekan remote pendingin ruangan untuk menurunkan suhu sebelum Baekhyun mengoceh lebih lama lagi.

"Harimu menyenangkan?" tanya Chanyeol –tidak berniat basa-basi sebenarnya, tapi ia benar-benar penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus ringan, berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dari lemari es tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Sore ini, Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari kampus. Ia terpaksa meminjam mobil Chanyeol dan harus kembali ke apartemen pria itu karena Chanyeol menolak untuk mengantarnya.

 _Menyebalkan, bukan?_

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, pria itu mengantisipasi sebelum Baekhyun mengoceh ketika perutnya lapar.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan setelah menghabiskan separuh botol air putih dingin. "Aku sudah makan," ucapnya acuh, tapi kemudian wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi berseri-seri saat pandangannya mengarah pada pintu kaca besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon di luar sana. "Keberatan jika aku membuka pintu?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar, mengharap. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. Merasa dapat persetujuan, Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju balkon, untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar dari sana.

 _Melegakan sekali._

Apartemen Chanyeol cukup tinggi dan sunyi, cukup membuatnya puas dengan pemandangan yang tampak dari atas sini. Rasa sempurna saat melihat matahari yang hampir sepenuhnya menghilang hingga menyisahkan semburat jingga kegelapan, ditambah udara sejuk khas sore hari yang menyegarkan.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengucap kata-kata pertanda takjub dari bibir mungilnya. Rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Menyukainya?" tiba-tiba saja suara Chanyeol terdengar dari balik tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol kini sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya, tapi memilih mengabaikannya. Lagipula, pemandangan langit jauh di hadapannya benar-benar sayang untuk dilewatkan. Baekhyun mendesah ringan, kembali tersenyum. "Aku selalu menyukai senja," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menghirup udara sejuk. "Indah sekali, bukan?" kenangnya, senyum manis gadis itu tak lepas sejak tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan dari balik tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau selalu melihat matahari terbenam setiap hari?"

"Ya, jika memang sempat. Aku baru tau dari sini pemandangannya bagus sekali," jawab Baekhyun pelan, tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak putus dari pemandangan matahari tenggelam jauh disana.

"Itu sebabnya aku memilih tempat yang tinggi," Chanyeol tertawa renyah, dengan sebelah jemarinya, menyibak rambut Baekhyun ke arah kiri bahu gadis itu, kemudian perlahan bibir hangatnya mengecup bahu dan leher Baekhyun yang terbuka.

Baekhyun terkesiap, sedikit menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menyesapi leher kanannya dengan lembut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" cicit Baekhyun, tercekat, menahan desahan saat Chanyeol mulai menjilati perpotongan lehernya.

Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol adalah kelemahannya.

Tawa ringan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, kemudian bibir panasnya beralih mengecup telinga Baekhyun, ia berbisik. "Kau wangi sekali, Byun. Apa kau sempat pulang dan mandi?"

Satu leguhan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilat ujung telinganya. "Ya, aku sempat pulang," sial, suaranya terdengar begitu mendamba sentuhan yang lebih dari ini.

 _Tolak dia, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan biarkan Chanyeol menyentuhmu lagi._

"Sayang sekali, kau harus mandi lagi," bisik Chanyeol, kembali mengecupi leher Baekhyun yang polos.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun memejamkan mata, ia menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol di leher dan bahunya –mendadak saja, pemandangan senja tak lagi penting untuk dilihat. Bagaimanapun otak Baekhyun menyuruhnya menolak sentuhan itu, tubuh Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak menjauh saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Demi Tuhan, hanya bibir Chanyeol dan itu sudah membuatnya gila.

 _Jangan terpedaya, Baekhyun. Pria ini brengsek._

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar angkuh di telinga Baekhyun, sementara tangan Chanyeol di bawah sana sudah mulai menyentuh lekukan pinggangnya, membelai dengan lembut dan nyaman –tapi sayangnya, sentuhan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun mengejang.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan meraih jemari Baekhyun yang masih mencengkeram besi pembatas balkon, ia mulai menelusuri jemari itu hingga membelai lengan Baekhyun yang tak tertutup sehelai benang pun. Perhatian Chanyeol terpusat pada kaos putih tipis tanpa lengan yang menempel longgar di tubuh Baekhyun. Pelahan, ia memainkan dan menyisipkan tangannya dari balik kaos itu, membelai perut rata Baekhyun yang hangat.

Perlahan-lahan merambat naik.

"Bernapas, Byun Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol, terdengar berat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurut, ia mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk menarik napas –sadar bahwa ia menahan napas sejak tadi– seolah-olah ia dikendalikan hanya dengan suara pria itu. Bodohnya, Baekhyun tak tau cara menolak sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, Baekhyun tak terlalu bisa berpikir jernih.

 _Sadarlah, Byun Baekhyun!_

Perlahan-lahan, masih perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke atas. Panas dari sentuhan Chanyeol menembus hingga balik kulit Baekhyun yang tipis. Jemarinya kini mencapai dada, kemudian menggerakkan dengan lembut di atas sana.

Desahan ringan kembali mengalun tanpa sadar dari bibir Baekhyun, terlebih saat Chanyeol kembali menghisap lehernya kuat-kuat.

Dan saat Chanyeol benar-benar meremasnya, Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehat. Ia merasa terhantam oleh kenikmatan luar biasa dari belaian itu, berhasil menguapkan akal sehatnya. Baekhyun nyaris terengah, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara yang akan semakin membuat Chanyeol menggila.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan pada pagar besi saat otot-otot kakinya tiba-tiba saja melemah. Rasanya Baekhyun harus berpegang kuat pada sesuatu yang dapat menahannya tetap berada di tanah, karena sentuhan Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa.

Nyaris bisa membuatnya melayang.

"Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu," bisik Chanyeol lagi, perlahan menarik kaos Baekhyun hingga terlepas dari kepalanya. Baekhyun sempat merasa dingin saat udara sore menyentuh kulitnya, tapi panas yang Chanyeol salurkan dari tubuhnya membakar Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Baekhyun menjerit, ia siap menghadapi Chanyeol sekarang. Ia bersumpah tak akan menolak lagi. Persetan dengan perasaanya terhadap Chanyeol, masa bodoh dengan niatnya untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, sentuhan pria ini lebih penting dari apapun.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan tak akan menghentikan kegilaan ini.

Erangan Baekhyun terdengar nyaring saat Chanyeol mulai membelai pusat tubuhnya, sementara bibirnya masih menikmati leher Baekhyun dengan rakus. Sensasinya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti naik _roller coaster_ , naik turun dalam sensasi memusingkan.

Tapi seperti naik _roller coaster_ juga _,_ ini sangat menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tak tau berapa lama mereka berdiri di sana, ia tak peduli apapun selain kenikmatan yang terus-menerus Chanyeol berikan. Rasanya dunia Baekhyun menghilang, ia seperti terombang-ambing dalam ketidaksadaran tanpa arah. Chanyeol mampu memberikan sensasi berbeda dari setiap sentuhannya.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya menyentuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Baekhyun membelai tengkuk Chanyeol, ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Chanyeol –yang baru ia sadari sama telanjangnya, oke, sejak kapan Chanyeol tidak memakai baju. Bibir gadis itu perlahan mengerangkan nama Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan itu, kekehan Chanyeol terdengar seperti ajakan yang jelas untuk Baekhyun.

Dan dengan desahan lembut, Baekhyun menyetujui.

Ia menurut saat Chanyeol melepaskan celana pendeknya, juga menurut saat Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolak perintah pria itu, Baekhyun tak kuasa melakukannya.

"Aku senang saat kau hanya memakai, _well,_ celana dalam," bisikan Chanyeol terdengar penuh hasrat dan sarat gairah, suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasakan ketegangan pada otot perutnya. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol begitu siap, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Terjebak dalam momen itu beberapa lama –momen saat sentuhan Chanyeol melenyapkan akal sehatnya, suara dentingan jam penanda angka waktu berubah seolah menarik Baekhyun dari ketidaksadaran semu. Ia mulai menyadari satu hal, mereka berada di balkon, di tempat terbuka, tempat orang lain bisa melihat mereka. Jalan raya memang jauh di bawah sana, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar bangunan.

Mendadak saja, mata Baekhyun menelusuri jendela demi jendela yang tampak gelap. "Chan," bisiknya lemah, mengingatkan saat Chanyeol mulai melepaskan kain terakhir yang melindungi tubuh bagian selatannya.

"Kau bilang menyukai senja," balas Chanyeol, tetap melanjutkan gerakan tangannya –membuat Baekhyun telanjang. "Kau belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup bahu Baekhyun. "Menghabiskan sore panas di bawah langit senja?"

Biasanya Baekhyun akan mengumpat karena ucapan menggelikan itu, tapi sekarang, Baekhyun tak bisa memikirkan kata umpatan apapun. Ia sudah terlanjur siap, sedangkan Chanyeol mengulur-ulur waktu. Apa perlu Baekhyun memohon padanya.

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun._

Tubuh Chanyeol yang sama telanjangnya semakin merapat ke punggung Baekhyun. Ia menekan tubuh Baekhyun sedikit, kemudian kembali meraba pinggulnya, perlahan naik hingga puncak dada gadis itu. "Nikmati senjanya sementara aku menikmatimu," bisik Chanyeol ringan, mengecup telinga gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun meloloskan satu desahan lagi tanpa sadar. "Membungkuklah sedikit," titah Chanyeol dengan suara penuh sihir memabukkan.

Dan Baekhyun menurutinya dengan gerakan teramat pelan. Ia kehilangan kendali atas sistem saraf ditubuhnya sendiri, semuanya melemah di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol yang penuh sihir.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di belakang leher Baekhyun, memastikan gadis itu menuruti ucapannya. Kaki panjangnya berada di antara kaki Baekhyun, memaksa Baekhyun membuka kaki selebar yang Chanyeol inginkan. Chanyeol menekuk lutut, mencari sudut yang paling nyaman untuk memulai, dengan sebelah tangan mengusap punggung Baekhyun –sepertinya menenangkan gadis itu sebelum badai.

Lalu Chanyeol memulai dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeliat, seperti seekor ikan yang terjebak di ujung kail. Pegangannya pada balkon perlahan mengendur –bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang mulai tarik-ulur. Baekhyun bisa merasakan otot pahanya mengejang, kemudian melemas dan bergetar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol menangkap tubuhnya, menariknya mendekat sementara ia mulai bergerak tanpa aturan.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan mulutnya yang mengerang –mengumpatkan nama Chanyeol dengan satu leguhan keras.

Chanyeol menahan tubuh gadis itu, mengungkung Baekhyun seolah tawanan sementara tubuhnya bergerak semakin dalam. Pria itu terus mendorong, memaksa, membuat Baekhyun harus susah payah mengendalikan pelepasannya yang mendadak saja semakin cepat dan mulai mendekat.

Dengan satu hentakan keras penuh penekanan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyerah. Ia mencapainya dengan guncangan hebat, ototnya meremas Chanyeol tanpa ia sadari, dan jeritan melengking tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Baekhyun pasti sudah tersungkur jika Chanyeol tak menahannya, jemari gadis itu meremas tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram pinggangnya –mencari pegangan sementara Chanyeol masih bergerak dalam tubuhnya dengan suara geraman buas.

Tak tau berapa detik berlalu, Baekhyun mulai bisa merasakan pelepasan Chanyeol begitu dekat dan penuh, ia bisa merasakan panas membara yang nyaris membakar seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar, tubuh Baekhyun mengejang lagi, ia berusaha membiarkan panas tubuh Chanyeol mendorongnya juga.

Satu erangan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, bersamaan dengan panas yang mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan kuat –kembali menghancurkan pengendalian dirinya yang rentan. Baekhyun ikut melebur bersamanya, diiringi satu desahan lega dan panas membara yang berusaha mereka redam.

Napas Baekhyun terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan helaan napas berat Chanyeol di belakang tubuhnya. Pria itu terkekeh ringan, bibir panasnya mengecup leher Baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat. "Sayang sekali kau tak bisa melihat tubuhku," bisik Chanyeol.

 _Bajingan._

Desahan ringan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, ia memandangi hamparan langit jingga yang mulai menghitam jauh disana. Berusaha memikirkan hal lain selain Chanyeol, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya yang sempat lepas entah kemana saat Chanyeol mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

 _Senja dan bercinta? Kombinasi luar biasa._

"Kau menyukai senjanya?" bisik Chanyeol lagi, sedikit menghisap leher Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia menikmati itu dengan mata terpejam dan bibir terbuka. "Senjanya memang indah," ucap Chanyeol lembut, perlahan mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, nyaris membuatnya memekik kaget. "Tapi tak ada yang lebih indah darimu,"

 _Pembual._

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, Chanyeol menciumnya tanpa nafsu dan gairah, seolah-olah mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan keras dapat meremukkannya. Baekhyun bisa menyadari perasaan meluap-luap dari ciuman itu, jadi ia menyerah, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, membalas ciuman pria itu, sementara Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya masuk.

 _Bualan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat._

.

.

Gelap telah benar-benar datang, langit diluar sana sama sekali tidak menunjukkan warna. Bahkan tak ada bintang malam ini. Sejak kejadian panas sore tadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Padahal Baekhyun sudah siap mencerca pria itu dengan ribuan pertanyaan –atau bahkan tuntutan karena menidurinya lagi, yah, meskipun secara teknis Chanyeol tidak menidurinya, tapi tetap saja.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur atau simpanan, siap ditiduri kapan saja. Dan memang seperti itu kelihatannya sekarang.

"Kau melamun," ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut setengah basah. Rambut kecoklatannya sedikit berantakan, tapi sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan dari wajah bak porselen itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, kembali mencoret-coret kertas gambarnya. Ia tak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" sambungnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi gerakan tangannya berhenti. Tanpa sadar, meletakkan pensilnya begitu saja. Baekhyun masih ragu untuk melakukan ini, apakah ia harus jujur kepada Chanyeol tentang perasannya, lalu pergi dari kehidupan pria itu, atau ia terus memendam perasaannya sendiri dan menjalani hubungan 'pura-pura' ini.

Meskipun itu menyiksanya, yah, berpura-pura tidak gugup di depan Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat melelahkan. Baekhyun harus terus menerus menyembunyikan detak jantungnya sendiri, hanya agar Chanyeol tak mendengar itu.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun mulai menyukai pria itu lebih dari sebelumnya. Awalnya, hanya bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang membuatnya tertarik, tapi sekarang, setelah pria itu menyentuhnya, memperlakukannya dengan manis, perasaan dalam diri Baekhyun mendadak berubah.

Ia menyukai Chanyeol lebih dari itu. Bodoh katakanlah, ini terlalu cepat, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia mengelak tentang hal ini, nyatanya, pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tanpa sadar pula, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menetap disana tanpa punya niat mengusirnya pergi.

Baekhyun tak tau bagaimana harus menjauhkan pria itu darinya, ia bukan gadis munafik yang pura-pura menjauh setelah kejadian ini, hanya agar Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Baekhyun tidak sepengecut itu.

Tapi, dengan tinggal dan menetap, dengan membiarkan Chanyeol terus mengisi hari-hari bahkan hatinya, Baekhyun tak bisa menjamin perasaannya itu akan hilang, ia takut perasannya akan semakin besar, semakin mendamba, dan mungkin suatu saat nanti saat Chanyeol membuangnya, ia akan merasa sakit hati, Baekhyun tak ingin itu terjadi. Chanyeol tak pernah serius padanya, dan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya nanti, Baekhyun harus siap melepas pria itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucapan singkat Chanyeol, berhasil menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang tau-tau sudah berada di depan wajahnya. "Ada yang membuatmu gelisah, Baekhyun?"

 _Yah, itu kau, tentu saja._

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol. "Tidak ada,"

Senyuman ringan Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak cepat. Jemari dingin pria itu menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, sekedar mengingatkanmu saja," ucap Chanyeol jenaka.

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah kekehan ringan. "Yah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disini," Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Sebelah alis Chanyeol sedikit terangkat. "Biar kulihat, ada apa," ia menyentuh ujung _tanktop_ Baekhyun, memajukan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat ke dalam sana. Gadis itu mendengus kesal, menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Sangat membantu," ucapnya sarkas, sedikit merengut, dan itu berhasil membuat tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar.

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipinya yang hangat, mengusapnya beberapa kali. Pria itu bahkan memajukan wajahnya untuk sedikit mengecup bibir Baekhyun –yang tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

 _Tidak Baekhyun. Seharusnya kau menghindari Chanyeol. Ini tidak benar._

"Aku hanya menerka-nerka, apa kau melamun karena kejadian tadi sore?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandangi Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, namun Chanyeol mengerti maksud tatapan itu, bahwa dugaannya tentang kegelisahan Baekhyun memang benar. Dan tanpa suarapun, Baekhyun seolah meneriakkan masalah itu di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada kehati-hatian dalam suara Chanyeol bagaimanapun pria itu berusaha menutupinya.

Baekhyun berdeham sedikit, mulai menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Jika memang ia harus jujur dengan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, ini hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka semakin canggung –sedangkan perjanjian sialan itu masih harus berjalan beberapa bulan ke depan. Tapi Baekhyun tak tau lagi bagaimana harus menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sendiri terlambat menyadari perasaan itu, ia terus menerus menolak isi hatinya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Baginya ini masih terlalu cepat, tapi memang secepat itu ia masuk ke dalam pesona penuh sihir Park Chanyeol.

Sadar Chanyeol masih memandanginya, dan membuat suasana disekitar mereka penuh kecanggungan karena Baekhyun diam, gadis itu perlahan menggeleng. Jujur saja, bagaimanapun ia tidak peduli tentang keadaan sekitar, Baekhyun tak pernah mengatakan tentang perasaannya terhadap seorang pria.

Memang, Baekhyun pernah terang-terangan mengaku pada Chanyeol ia menyukai tubuh pria itu, tapi itu dulu, sebelum perasaannya sebesar sekarang.

Sekarang, Baekhyun tak tau harus mulai bicara dari mana.

"Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol. "Apa itu menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku merasa ini salah," ucapnya dengan suara tipis, ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol sedikit bingung menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun yang mendadak saja serius. "Hubungan ini?" ia masih belum begitu yakin maksud gadis itu.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Seolah-olah aku hanya sebagai pelacurmu saja,"

Chanyeol tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan sekarang, keningnya berkerut dalam, ia berpikir baik-baik sebelum bicara dan menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. Jujur saja, Chanyeol takut. Ia khawatir perkataannya nanti akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol lembut, mengusap pipi Baekhyun lagi. "Aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu. Mengapa kau berpikir jauh sekali?"

Gelengan Baekhyun terlihat lemah, mata gadis itu tampak penuh keraguan, seolah-olah Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dna butuh pertimbangan khusus untuk mengucapkannya. Dan ya, mungkin Baekhyun masih mempertimbangkan rencana pengakuannya.

"Chanyeol, bisa kuminta sesuatu darimu?" pinta Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar penuh pengharapan. Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan yakin. "Bisa kau memperlakukan aku dengan sedikit kasar?"

Chanyeol sedikit menarik wajahnya karena terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu, keningnya berkerut dalam sementara bibirnya agak terbuka. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun membuang napas berat. "Jangan memperlakukanku dengan manis lagi, Chan," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk menarik wajahnya hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari pipinya. "Itu membuatku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri," oke, akhirnya Baekhyun mengatakan hal ini.

Masih dengan kening berkerut dalam, Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. "Perasaanmu?" ulangnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa sekarang kau memiliki perasaan lebih padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Desahan napas Baekhyun mendadak saja terasa berat, ini sulit baginya. "Aku takut begitu. Makanya, jangan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Jangan memperlakukanku dengan manis, itu semakin membuatku bingung," ucap Baekhyun pelan, perlahan menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, tangannya menarik dagu Baekhyun ke atas, lalu mulai mengecup bibir gadis itu perlahan, sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun terkesiap, berusaha membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang tanpa tuntutan, tanpa gairah. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan mata terpejam –benar-benar berusaha menyalurkan perasaan yang tak Baekhyun pahami.

Kemudian, setelah napas Baekhyun terengah. Chanyeol melepaskannya. Pria itu tersenyum ringan, merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit menutupi wajah dan mengecup dahinya. "Aku tak akan membiarkan perasaan itu hilang," ucap Chanyeol dengan satu senyuman manis. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan mendapatkanmu, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun belum sempat merespon ucapan pria itu, tapi ciuman Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak membiarkannya berpikir lebih jauh.

.

TBC

.

Apasih ini kok jadi baper-baperan gini? Ada apa dengan ide-ide Author akhir-akhir ini. Aduh gatau deh ini kok jadinya semakin absurd gini.

Ada komentar? Saran? Kritik? Bisa disampaikan melalui review yaa~ Kalo ada yang mau request kelanjutan kisahnya boleh disampaikan.

Oh ya, buat readers yang punya ide cerita terus minta dibikinin FF jangan ngechat lewat review ya, takutnya terpendam /kaya perasaan/ Mending PM aja lewat PM FFN atau email. Oke~

Chapter selanjutnya, semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu cerita ini. Jangan bosen-bosen ya sama cerita Author yang semakin hari semakin absurd.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review yaaa~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sedang terlelap itu lebih rapat pada tubuhnya, berusaha menghalau udara dingin yang entah muncul dari mana agar gadis itu tidak terbangun karena terusik suhu. Gadis mungil dalam pelukannya itu meringkuk seperti anak kucing dengan bibir menempel pada dadanya. Kalau bisa, Chanyeol ingin momen ini terjadi selamanya, ini terlalu nyaman.

Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol suka memandangi Baekhyun saat tidur.

Chanyeol juga tidak tau sejak kapan ia mulai memiliki minat tinggi untuk melindungi gadis yang kini sedang tertidur pulas itu.

Terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun –terlebih saat Baekhyun ternyata mengatakan perasaannya tadi, Chanyeol sempat terkejut karena Baekhyun mengakui itu meskipun masih ada keraguan dalam matanya, tapi sungguh, untuk ukuran seorang gadis normal, Baekhyun ini berbeda dari yang lain.

Bagaimana ia bisa dengan tenang mengungkapkan perasaan pada pria yang ia sukai?

Tidak masuk akal, bukan?

Chanyeol masih ingat kali pertama ia mengetahui sosok Baekhyun. Saat itu akhir musim semi yang mulai meniupkan angin sejuk. Chanyeol harus kembali dari Jepang untuk mengurusi pekerjaan ayahnya selama satu minggu terakhir, dan itu berhasil membuat banyak spekulasi orang tentang dirinya yang menikah diam-diam.

Chanyeol juga tak tau, mengapa kehidupannya mendadak terlalu asyik untuk digali dan diketahui oleh orang lain.

Tapi jangankan menikah, Chanyeol saja masih belum bisa melupakan seorang gadis yang sudah bukan menjadi miliknya lagi. Itu minggu kedua setelah Chanyeol tau gadisnya bukan lagi seperti dulu, meskipun tak mengatakannya, tapi Chanyeol tau ada bayi yang berkembang dalam perut gadisnya itu –karena tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menemukan data USG dalam berkas gadisnya. Dan Chanyeol seratus persen yakin itu bukan anaknya. Sejak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu, Chanyeol berjanji akan berhenti menjadi pria brengsek yang hobi meniduri wanita, tapi nyatanya, itu membuat gadisnya ditiduri orang lain.

Miris sekali.

Bodoh katakanlah, alih-alih marah dengan kelakuan gadis yang ia cintai, Chanyeol malah membuat seolah-olah sudah mencampakkan gadis itu. Dengan angkuh, saat itu –meskipun hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakit hati luar biasa, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki orang lain yang lebih ia cintai, dan terpaksa harus meninggalkan gadis itu demi orang lain.

Tentu saja, gadisnya itu tampak sedih –yah, walaupun Chanyeol tau itu hanya permainan peran yang membosankan dan penuh pura-pura.

Chanyeol masih begitu hancur hingga beberapa bulan setelahnya, ia pikir dosanya dimasa lalu saat menjadi seorang brengsek harus ia bayar sekarang. Dan sejak saat itu, sejak saat perpisahan menyedihkan itu, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan membuka hati untuk siapapun lagi.

Trauma katakanlah, tapi itu memang masih membekas dalam lubang hatinya. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan berhenti dari yang namanya mencintai dan dicintai. Ia sudah muak dengan semua omong kosong tentang cinta dan kesetiaan.

Persetan dengan itu semua.

Lalu saat dirinya mulai kembali untuk kuliah, dengan telinga masih mendengar permbicaraan tentang dirinya –yang berhasil Chanyeol abaikan– ada satu pembicaraan dari kumpulan gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol tidak tau siapa mereka, mereka sering berbicara dengan suara tipis di depan koridor perpustakaan yang hening. Meskipun Chanyeol disana, mereka tetap membicarakannya. Tentu saja, gadis-gadis itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin sehingga tidak ada yang tau pembicaraan mereka.

Dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menguasai bahasa itu dengan baik –ia pernah tinggal di Beijing selama tiga tahun, cukup membuatnya bisa mengerti percakapan itu dengan jelas.

Chanyeol mendengar ada seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun yang menyukainya, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan seni. Namanya masih asing terdengar di telinganya saat itu, tapi Chanyeol berniat mencari gadis itu. Awalnya Chanyeol acuh dan tak peduli, karena itu bukan kali pertama ada seorang gadis yang menggilainya, tapi entah mengapa para penggosip itu menjabarkan Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang menarik, sehingga membuat Chanyeol penasaran dengan sosoknya.

Hari terakhir musim semi, sebelum musim panas menjemput, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menyusuri koridor gedung kampus yang padat. Mata pria itu menangkap pemandangan riuh di seluruh koridor, sepertinya akan ada acara penyambutan musim panas karena semua orang sibuk menghias ruangan.

Seperti biasa pula, Chanyeol mengabaikan itu semua.

Lalu saat sebuah suara memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan keras, itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria mengucapkan nama Baekhyun dan bersamaan dengan itu, seorang gadis mungil berlari ke arahnya untuk memberikan kaleng cat berwarna merah pekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian sedikit tertawa saat pria yang memanggilnya tadi mengatakan ada noda cat pada pipi tirusnya. Untuk beberapa saat, pandangan Chanyeol terpusat pada gadis itu, ia seolah kehilangan dunia tempatnya berpijak, rasanya waktunya berhenti saat itu juga.

Bagaimana gadis kotor ini berhasil membuat pikirannya berantakan.

Oke, Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun kotor karena gadis itu menggunakan celemek yang penuh cipratan cat berwarna-warni, juga wajahnya yang sedikit memiliki noda cat. Tapi dimata Chanyeol saat itu, Baekhyun begitu menakjubkan. Mata gadis itu berseri-seri, wajahnya luar biasa sempurna dengan senyum seindah itu. Rambut semi-kemerahannya terikat asal dan berantakan, semakin membuat wajahnya terbingkai sempurna karena itu. Baekhyun mengerjap lucu, memajukan wajah mungil itu ke arah pria yang tadi memanggilnya, ia meminta pria itu membersihkan sisa cat di wajahnya karena tangannya sangat kotor.

Dan tingkah lucu gadis itu membuat jantung Chanyeol sedikit berdetak lebih cepat –untuk pertama kalinya sejak kisah percintaannya yang menyedihkan berakhir.

 _Benarkah gadis ini menyukaiku?_

Chanyeol masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari orang lain.

Masih berdiri disana untuk memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan bodoh, tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol melihat tatapan gadis itu mengarah ke arahnya sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan senyuman lebar. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha membuang pandangannya sebelum dianggap terlalu bodoh karena ketahuan memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu, ia berniat mencari Baekhyun untuk meminta bantuan menjalankan ide bodohnya.

Mengapa harus Baekhyun? Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti, hatinya menyuruh melakukan itu, dan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti.

Dan saat Baekhyun dengan santai mengakui memiliki perasaan padanya, Chanyeol bersumpah, tekadnya bulat, ia harus mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Tentang janjinya untuk tidak memulai hubungan serius? Ah, Chanyeol sudah lupa hal itu sejak Baekhyun datang dalam hidupnya.

Aneh mengatakan ini, karena baginya juga terlalu cepat, tapi entah mengapa ada gairah yang meluap-luap saat Chanyeol melihat lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol pernah menjadi pria brengsek, dan mungkin akan kembali seperti itu. Jadi ia tak menolak dorongan dari dalam dirinya sendiri untuk meniduri gadis itu –bersyukur karena Baekhyun juga tidak menolaknya.

Yah, awalnya, Chanyeol hanya merasa itu ketertarikan seorang pria normal pada lekuk tubuh menakjubkan Baekhyun, tapi ia salah, jauh di dalam hatinya, entah mengapa, Chanyeol ingin melindungi gadis itu.

Terlalu awal untuk mengatakan Baekhyun miliknya, tapi Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu meyakinkan Baekhyun tentang perasaannya –dan juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Apakah itu hanya gairah sesaat atau memang ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Bibirnya tersenyum lagi saat mengingat kejadian itu, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Baekhyun sedikit menggumam dalam tidurnya. Senang karena namanya sedikit Baekhyun sebut meskipun tidak terdengar jelas.

Yah, memang benar, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi memulai hubungan serius?

Ah, masih terlalu jauh.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun menggeliat beberapa kali dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kekehan ringan pria itu terdengar lembut mengalun di telinga Baekhyun. Dengan malas, ia mengerjap, kemudian meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya. "Hey, tukang tidur, apa kau akan tidur seharian?" ucapnya lembut, perlahan mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang kembali terpejam.

Baekhyun menguap sekali, masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini," suaranya terdengar parau.

"Apa rencanamu?" balas Chanyeol, ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lucu lebih jelas.

Baekhyun membuka mata perlahan, ia mendesah malas, sedikit menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Mungkin aku akan pulang, malam tadi ayahku menelepon," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggumam sedikit. "Kuantar bagaimana?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan,"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa naik kereta. Itu lebih hemat waktu,"

"Kutemani naik kereta kalau begitu," debat Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerang sedikit, kemudian kembali menyusupkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mulai memejamkan mata lagi. "Baekhyun, kenapa kau malas sekali sih," Chanyeol sedikit mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Kau boleh ikut," ucap Baekhyun setengah menggumam dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Tapi ingat, berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku," tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "Mengapa aku harus berpura-pura jika itu bisa terjadi sungguhan," ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun saat gadis itu mulai protes, Chanyeol mengusap-usapkan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun, membiarkan kembali tidur.

Gadis pemalas ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

"Hey putri tidur, sudah benar-bangun sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dari dapur saat melihat Baekhyun turun dari tangga. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan penggorengan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lembut, Chanyeol melirik gadis itu sekilas. Baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaos panjang milik Chanyeol tanpa celana, anak rambut gadis itu masih sedikit basah, mungkin baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau lapar?" balas Chanyeol, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dan meletakkan omelet ke atas piring. Baekhyun menepukkan tangan beberapa kali dengan cengiran lebar, menerima uluran makanan dari Chanyeol dan mendudukkan diri di atas meja makan. "Kau hanya akan bangun ketika lapar," ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum sedikit saat gadis itu mulai mengunyah.

"Wah, ini enak," kata Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh. "Kau tak punya ramen?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, masih sibuk mengunyah.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, memandangi gadis lucu itu. "Memangnya siapa yang makan ramen untuk sarapan?" sahut Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kesal. "Apa kau tak bisa duduk di kursi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lucu. "Kursimu terlalu pendek dan mejanya terlalu tinggi. Itu tidak nyaman," ia sedikit merengek dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Dengan sabar, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan sarapannya, sementara ia membersihkan dapur. "Kau mau susu?" tawar Chanyeol, sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang sudah hampir menghabiskan makanannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau tak punya soda?"

Tawa Chanyeol kembali terdengar, ia mengambil susu dari dari dalam lemari es dan menuangkan itu untuk Baekhyun. "Kau harus hidup sehat dengan pola makan yang benar, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengingatkan, ia memberikan gelas berisi susu cokelat pada Baekhyun, sedikit mengerucut sebal, bibir gadis itu mulai meminum susunya dalam satu kali teguk.

Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman karena ia masih sibuk mencuci piring yang tadi Baekhyun gunakan untuk makan. "Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum tanpa sadar saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu. "Sudah, memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap gadis itu. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Chanyeol tertawa tipis, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun saat ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Mulai khawatir padaku?" tanyanya dengan seringaian ringan.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di atas meja dengan kaki bergerak-gerak lucu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali saat mata Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lekat, kedua tangan pria itu berada di samping tubuhnya, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak banyak.

Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hanya ingin bertanya," cicitnya.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan, ia memajukan bibirnya unuk menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, kemudian bergerak lembut di permukaan bibir ranum gadis itu. Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap saat Chanyeol menciumnya, tapi kemudian, tangannya terangkat, menyusup ke dalam rambut Chanyeol –sedikit menariknya saat ciuman Chanyeol mendadak saja terasa menuntut.

Baekhyun terengah, mendorong kepala Chanyeol agar melepaskan ciuman mereka, kemudian pria itu terkekeh ringan di depan mulut Baekhyun yang terbuka untuk mengatur napas. "Mengapa kau tidak memakai celana?" tanya Chanyeol, perlahan menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun yang polos.

Hisapan Chanyeol membuat desahan ringan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tak sempat mengambil celana," balasnya, kembali mendesahkan nama Chanyeol saat pria itu menyesap perpotongan lehernya kuat-kuat.

"Kau mau menggodaku atau bagaimana?" bisik Chanyeol di belakang telinga Baekhyun, berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah menggodamu, maniak," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, terdengar seperti ejekan di telinga Baekhyun, pria itu menarik kaos Baekhyun hingga tubuh polosnya kembali tampak di depan mata. "Aku memang selalu menginginkanmu, Baekhyun," bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak turun menelusuri dada Baekhyun. "Aku menjadi maniak saat di dekatmu," tambahnya. "Bagaimana ini?" gurau Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan," pekik Baekhyun saat pria itu mulai menyesap puncak dadanya dengan penuh. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat, bibirnya sedikit mengerang. "Kau yakin dengan ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan satu leguhan ringan, Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena bibirnya sibuk bekerja pada tubuh gadis itu. "Kau selalu meniduriku," protesnya.

"Dan kau tak pernah menolak itu," kekehan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Bagaimana dengan," Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya saat ia meloloskan celana dalam Baekhyun melewati kakinya. "Morning seks?"

Baekhyun mengejek dengan tawa renyah. "Ini sudah siang,"

"Siapa peduli," ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun yang perlahan ia dorong terlentang di atas meja makan, ia mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun untuk menahan tubuh telanjang gadis itu tetap disana. Kesabaran Chanyeol lenyap, ia merusaha melepaskan celana pendeknya sendiri dengan satu gerakan cepat sementara matanya masih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

Dengan jemari, Chanyeol mengelus pusat tubuh Baekhyun, berhasil membuat gadis itu terkesiap dan mengerang. Rasanya panas dan lembab di jari chanyeol, sementara bibirnya kembali mencicipi bibir Baekhyun yang mengundang. Baekhyun melengkukan tubuh dan mengerang, suaranya membuat Chanyeol mengejang sempurna.

Bertumpu pada kedua tangan di antara tubuh Baekhyun, ia membuka kaki Baekhyun semakin lebar sampai area sensitifnya dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas. Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, kemudian membungkuk agar bisa menikmati rasa gadisnya yang manis.

"Chanyeol," bisiknya saat mulut Chanyeol sudah bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun lupa cara bernapas dengan, ia terengah-engah dengan tubuh mengejang dan melengkung sempurna di bawah kendali Chanyeol pada bagian selatan tubuhnya yang panas dan basah. Chanyeol selalu punya cara menarik untuk membuat Baekhyun menggila, selalu hampir berhasil membuat Baekhyun memohon untuk memulai dengan benar.

Bajingan ini selalu membuatnya menunggu dengan mengulur-ulur waktu.

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuh saat pelepasan dahsyatnya selesai daam mulut Chanyeol. Bibirnya mendesahkan nama Chanyeol, pinggulnya terangkat sedikit, dan tanpa ia sadari cengkeraman tangannya pada rambut Chanyeol semakin kuat.

Rasa Baekhyun di lidah Chanyeol benar-benar manis dan licin seperti madu.

Suara kekehan Chanyeol terdengar lagi, sementara Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur napas dengan dada naik turun. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah. "Yah, nikmati hidangan penutupmu," bisik Baekhyun dengan napas tersengal.

Sebelum Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol mulai membuka kedua kakinya, kemudian mendorong hingga pusat tubuh mereka menyatu untuk menggantikan bibir Chanyeol di bawah sana. Baekhyun terkesiap, umpatan tipis ia lontarkan pada pria yang sedang berusaha mendorongnya itu.

Chanyeol mendorong masuk, berusaha tidak menyakiti –yah, meskipun itu akan sulit. Sedangkan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan mudah, lalu Chanyeol meluncur melewati lapisan tubuh Baekhyun yang lembut, menyalurkan hawa panas yang yang perlahan Baekhyun rasakan juga.

Hangat, lembut, nyaris seperti mencicip rasa surga.

Kaki Baehyun terangkat untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, secara tidak langsung mendorongnya semakin dalam. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram punggung Chanyeol yang polos, sedangkan bibir Chanyeol mengangkup bibirnya, perlahan turun untuk menyesapi leher dan dada yang mulai sedikit basah karena keringat.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mengatur napas dan menikmati ini semua.

Panas, liar, dan sangat manis. Chanyeol memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Menyerah di dalam kendali Chanyeol adalah hal terindah yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan, apalagi Chanyeol selalu memberinya kenikmatan luar biasa.

Mengabaikan tentang perasaan masing-masing, sekarang, menyelesaikan ini jauh lebih penting.

Chanyeol sedikit menarik diri dari Baekhyun agar ia bisa mendorong lebih nyaman dan lebih dalam. Gerakan Chanyeol tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya, mengijinkan Chanyeol meluncur di dalamnya semakin erat.

Sambil menggeram, kemudian mendorong lagi dengan cepat dan kuat, Chanyeol terkekeh memandangi gadis yang luar biasa menakjubkan itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Chanyeol, dengan seluruh tubuh menempel padanya, Chanyeol berusaha menyelesaikan tugas itu.

"Chanyeol," desah Baekhyun lagi, terdengar memohon.

Chanyeol tak pernah lelah mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Ia kembali memasukinya, semuanya sangat panas dan membakar. Baekhyun berada disini, dalam pelukannya, dan itu cukup bagi Chanyeol. Ia bergerak semakin cepat. Semakin keras. Berusaha memberikan apa yang Baekhyun mau. Jarinya mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun sementara gadis itu memeluknya erat, kemudian tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, bersamaan dengan cairan panas yang membasai tubuh Chanyeol di bawah sana.

Begitu kencang, menyelimutinya dengan panas. Lalu perlahan, Chanyeol menyusul gadis itu.

Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan kesadaran, tubuh gadis itu melemas dalam pelukan Chanyeol, napasnya pendek-pendek nyaris habis. Itu tadi benar-benar luar biasa menakjubkan. Ledakan gairahnya benar-benar manis.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada gadis itu. Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun berantakan dengan bibir merah, napas tersengal, dan juga beberapa bercak merah pada leher bawah gadis itu.

"Brengsek, kau melakukannya lagi," ucap Baekhyun, mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sebelum mengangkatnya dalam gendongan dan membawa tubuh mungil penuh peluh itu ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Hari sudah malam saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di depan rumah orang tua Baekhyun di luar kota. Yah, setelah siang panas mereka, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengajak Chanyeol sekalian dengan dirinya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau sudah datang," sapa ayahnya di depan pintu masuk, Baekhyun tersenyum, berlarian kecil untuk menghambur dalam pelukan pria paruh baya itu. "Aku merindukanmu," sambung ayahnya, mengusap-usap punggung anak gadisnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum canggung melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ah, ini," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Namanya Park Chanyeol, ya, dia pacarku," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu.

Ayah Baekhyun memasang ekspresi lucu, kemudian menyalami Chanyeol. Sedangkan pria itu membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Kau tampan sekali," ucap Ayahnya, mengusap lengan Chanyeol sedikit.

"Dad, hentikan," Baekhyun mengingatkan dengan kesal, menepuk punggung ayahnya sekilas.

Ayahnya hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Masuklah, di luar dingin. Kalian menginap, kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sekali. "Ibu dan kakakmu sedang pergi ke luar kota, sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan, sedangkan Baekhyun mengingatkan pria itu untuk tetap diam. "Yah, itu lebih bagus," sahut Baekhyun acuh.

"Jadi, kau satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun?" tanya ayah Baekhyun saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tamu sambil mengobrol dan memakan beberapa kue khas rumah. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sopan. "Sudah lama kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Sopan sekali, Dad," sindir Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Gadis itu duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki terangkat tidak sopan, sedangkan ayahnya duduk di depannya. "Empat bulan," ucap Chanyeol, berbohong.

Itu yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

"Kau sudah menidurinya?" dan Chanyeol tersedak.

"Dad, hentikan," rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mengendalikan batuk-batuknya, sedangkan ayah Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Baekhyun merengut kesal. "Itu tidak sopan, Dad,"

"Ya, aku sudah menidurinya. Aku minta maaf untuk itu," dan Baekhyun melotot ke arah pria itu.

"Chanyeol," ia mengingatkan dengan suara melengking.

"Lihat?" sahut ayah Baekhyun. "Dia pria jantan," ayahnya berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa, sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan pria itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengatakan itu. "Kau akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi?" sambung ayahnya.

Senyum lebar Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan jalan pikiran pria itu. "Tentu saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," dan Baekhyun mengerang kesal.

Ayah Baekhyun menepukkan tangan sekali. "Bagus sekali," ucapnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol minta penjelasan, tapi pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk membicarakan tentang pertanding _baseball_ di televisi dengan ayah Baekhyun.

 _Apa yang sedang pria brengsek ini rencanakan?_

.

.

"Hey, Park Chan," ucap Baekhyun setengan berbisik –berusaha tidak membangunkan ayahnya. Kaki Baekhyun sedikit menendang Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa. Pria itu menggeliat malas, kemudian membuka mata.

"Ada apa?" balasnya dengan suara nyaris habis.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Baekhyun masih berbisik, tapi suaranya penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, masih dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Apanya?" balasnya acuh, sedikit menguap.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada ayahku? Mengapa kau mengatakan sudah meniduriku?" ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku hanya mencoba jujur padanya, bukankah itu berarti aku pria baik,"

"Pria baik pantat kuda," rengek Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika ayahku menyuruhmu menikahiku. Kau sudah gila, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun nyaris mengerang, tapi ia menahannya.

Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Bukankah itu ide bagus, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya,"

"Kau gila," ucap Baekhyun sebal, setengah menghentakkan kaki, percuma, bicara dengan Chanyeol hanya buang-buang waktu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki perlahan menjauhi Chanyeol. "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ke kamar, tidur, memangnya apalagi," dengus Baekhyun sebal, itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan penting yang membutuhkan jawaban.

Chanyeol mengejek gadis itu dengan dengusan ringan. "Tumben, biasanya kau selalu tidur disini," Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya. Kemudian ia tertawa ringan saat Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal.

"Gila," umpatnya pelan, sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Dalam hati masih berdoa semoga ayahnya tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh pada Chanyeol.

Termasuk harus menikahkan mereka, itu bukan pilihan yang bagus bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

Hallo~ Author kembali dengan kelanjutan kisah ini. Ini diketik dalam satu tarikan napas tanpa edit /lebay/ gitu deh semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ini kan konfliknya sederhana ya, jadi emang dibikin simple-simple aja manis-manis asem gitu. Kemungkinan tidak akan panjang untuk chapter depan.

Rekor nih, Author update 4 FF ChanBaek secara bersamaan (Secret Agent Couple, Love Your Body, Cutthroat, Crazy Over You) /btw, ini nulis 4 chapter cuma sehari, semoga ceritanya nggak ngaco/ Oh ya, untuk readers yang berminat membaca kelanjutan FF Cutthroat pairing ChanBaek, yang sebelumnya oneshoot, silahkan dibaca dan direview, itu udah dilanjut. Silahkan juga dibaca dan direview FF yang lain /kali aja ada readers yang nungguin cerita yang lain, yekan?/

Balik kesini, gimana? Ada komentar? Kritik? Saran? Silahkan sampaikan di kolom review ya~ Author tunggu.

Semoga aja masih ada readers yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini karena semakin hari FFN semakin sepi /kan sedih/ semoga juga ini cerita tidak mengecewakan semakin kesini.

Sekian dulu, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf, terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa review ya~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	7. Chapter 7

Sore ini Baekhyun berusaha menikmati waktu liburannya dengan bermalas-malasan. Siang tadi, ia berhasil membujuk Chanyeol agar memindahkan sofa ke balkon apartemennya dan bisa menikmati senja dengan nyaman. Mungkin Chanyeol lelah mendengar semua rengekan Baekhyun, jadi pria itu menurutinya, memangnya apa kehendak Baekhyun yang tidak Chanyeol turuti.

Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol melakukan seluruh keinginannya.

Baekhyun duduk mengangkat kaki di balkon Chanyeol, ia membawa beberapa kaleng soda dan juga camilan untuk menikmati pertunjukan favoritnya –senja yang perlahan menghitam di ufuk barat. Tanpa sadar kembali teringat beberapa hari yang lalu saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dengan gila di balkon ini. Tanpa peduli jika mungkin ada orang disekitar mereka yang memperhatikan.

Tanpa sadar, senyumnya mengembang lagi.

Kegiatan yang bodoh dengan orang yang bodoh pula.

Baekhyun tak tau kenapa, tapi pria gila itu selalu bisa membuat desiran aneh muncul dan terus menghentak di dalam dadanya, jauh memacu detak jantungnya. Meskipun Chanyeol terkesan tak pernah serius karena isi otaknya hanya berputar disekitar pangkal paha, tapi pria itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Merasa seolah-olah ia memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang mengakui bahwa ia mengagumi Chanyeol, tapi itu tak lebih dari sekedar mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya yang menakjubkan atau mengakui juga bahwa Chanyeol selalu menidurinya dengan jantan dan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun tau itu hanya sekedar rasa kagum.

Pada awalnya.

Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa desiran aneh itu muncul bahkan saat hanya menatap Chanyeol. Ia tak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari mungkin sudah terjebak dalam pesona Chanyeol yang menyesatkan. Baekhyun tak tau berapa lama ia harus menyangkal perasaannya ini, tapi juga tak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol secara gamblang.

Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol tak pernah serius selama ini.

Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi terlalu bodoh karena mencintai pria itu dan mungkin kemudian merasa sakit hati karena Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengannya.

"Baekhyun," suara Chanyeol yang terdengar dengan keras membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

"Disini," Baekhyun nyaris berteriak, ia melambaikan tangannya ke belakang beberapa kali agar Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa ijin mengambil kaleng soda dari tangan Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sedikit mendengus kesal, kemudian menunjuk langit dihadapanya dengan dagu. "Aku tak habis pikir denganmu, kenapa kau suka sekali senja?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, senja luar biasa indah. Apa kau tidak berpikir begitu?" tanya Baekhyun, mengambil kaleng soda lainnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tubuh telanjangmu jauh lebih indah," dan Baekhyun tersedak, nyaris menyemburkan soda dari mulutnya.

"Sial, Chanyeol," ucapnya susah payah, masih berusaha meredam batuk-batuknya sendiri. Chanyeol tertawa keras-keras, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap dagu Baekhyun yang basah. "Bisa tidak otakmu itu berpikir sedikit lebih bersih?" protes Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut sebal, berusaha mengusap lehernya yang basah karena soda.

"Serius, Byun. Tubuhmu itu benar-benar menakjubkan,"

"Syukurlah kau menyadari itu," balas Baekhyun acuh, memilih untuk mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa di sampingnya dan kembali menatap langit yang berwarna jingga jauh disana.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol, gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan tanpa memutuskan pandangan dari langit. "Serius, harusnya kita berhenti berpura-pura dan berkencan sungguhan,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, sedikit terdengar mencibir. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyukaimu yang seperti itu,"

 _Oke, sebenarnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri._

"Bagaimana kau yakin dengan itu? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia mengatakan hal itu. "Ah, itu," akhirnya berhasil mengingat malam dimana ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak memperlakukannya dengan lembut karena tidak nyaman dengan getaran aneh yang selalu menguasai dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang perasaan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Aku benar, kan? Jujur saja, kau pasti sudah jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar.

" _Well,_ tidak juga, kurasa," Baekhyun mencoba cuek meskipun sebenarnya ia gugup karena pertanyaan itu. "Kau tau kan, biasanya seorang gadis akan gugup saat diperlakukan dengan lembut. Tidak hanya padamu, aku juga gugup kok saat Sehun memperlakukanku dengan manis," oke, itu seratus persen bohong, selama ini Baekhyun hanya menganggap Sehun seperti patung pahatan hidup.

Lagipula siapa yang bisa tertarik dengan pria pucat menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

"Pembohong," debat Chanyeol. "Coba katakan padaku, bagaimana Sehun bisa membuatmu gugup?" desaknya.

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat wajah Chanyeol mendekat dan mata pria itu memandanginya lekat-lekat. " _Well,"_ sial, Baekhyun tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. "Sepertinya aku tak perlu mengatakan itu padamu," cicit Baekhyun, jemarinya berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol agar menjauh, sedangkan ia membuang muka.

Chanyeol terkikik geli. "Jujur saja, Baekhyun," dengan tubuhnya, Chanyeol sedikit mendorong bahu Baekhyun hingga nyaris berbaring di atas sofa, masih dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut, ia mulai merangkak di atas tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan kepala miring.

 _Oke, bagaimana kau bisa tau itu? Seratus persen benar._

"Chanyeol," rengek Baekhyun, berusaha menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin menghimpitnya. "Berhentilah menggodaku,"

Chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibir untuk mengejek Baekhyun. "Kita buktikan saja," bisiknya. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menyentuh garis di antara dada Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat Chanyeol menyenutuh bagian tengah dadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun, dengan cepat menepis tangan Chanyeol dari sana.

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang lebar, ia menyatukan kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya, kemudian menguncinya di atas kepala, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," Chanyeol kembali menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar," Baekhyun sedikit meronta agar Chanyeol mau melepaskan tangannya, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak memberikan ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk bergerak. "Chanyeol," rengeknya lagi.

"Sebentar saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," ulang Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napas, dalam hati siap melontarkan ribuan umpatan untuk pria itu. "Sekarang, coba tenang dan atur napasmu," perintah Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" protes Baekhyun dengan dengusan keras. Kemudian bibir mungilnya mengerang kasar saat jemari Chanyeol meremas dadanya sedikit. "Brengsek," umpatan pertama untuk Chanyeol hari ini.

 _Ah, lega karena sudah mengatakannya._

"Ikuti saja," desak Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha meredam amarahnya dan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk mengatur napas, menenangkan diri. Sementara tangan Chanyeol kembali menyentuh tengah dadanya. "Oke, sekarang coba lihat aku," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara sehalus beledu.

Seolah terhipnotis oleh suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun menurut. Ia menatap mata kecoklatan Chanyeol yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah kasar karena Chanyeol juga memandanginya lekat-lekat, kemudian bibir pria itu melengkungkan senyum yang indah.

Sadar seharusnya ia tak tenggelam dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menegerjap beberapa kali. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, dalam hati berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

 _Chanyeol tak boleh mendengar detak jantungku._

Masih tersenyum, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau begitu cantik, Byun Baekhyun," bisiknya lembut, jemarinya masih tetap berada di atas dada Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar tergila-gila karenamu,"

 _Tidak Baekhyun, kendalikan jantungmu. Jangan percaya bualan Chanyeol._

Tapi jantungnya benar-benar tak mau mendengarkan Baekhyun sama sekali. Jantungnya semakin menggila karena ucapan Chanyeol, terlebih karena tatapan pria itu terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Dan Baekhyun tak memiliki cukup kuasa untuk membuat kegugupannya hilang.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu," bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit tercekat mendengar itu, terlebih saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Bibir Chanyeol yang hangat bergerak perlahan menelusuri bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan kehati-hatian yang jelas. Chanyeol menciumnya dengan lembut untuk pertama kali, tanpa nafsu, tanpa gairah, seolah-olah pria itu ingin menyalurkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang semakin membuat jantung Baekhyun menggila.

Seolah-olah Chanyeol menciumnya penuh perasaan.

Dan Baekhyun tak menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena ciuman itu.

Persetan Chanyeol akan mendengarnya, Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan, tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah memeluk leher Chanyeol. Bibirnya ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakan Chanyeol yang lembut, ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan juga menarik kepala Chanyeol lebih dekat agar bisa menikmati bibir pria itu lebih dalam.

 _Ini terlalu manis untuk ditolak._

Desahan lembut mengalun dari bibir Baekhyun, gadis itu kehabisan napas. Dan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka, membiarkan Baekhyun sedikit terengah mencari udara. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, tangannya yang berada di dada Baekhyun perlahan bergerak naik untuk membelai wajah gadis itu.

"Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun, tanpa sadar suaranya terdengar seperti desahan.

"Sekali lagi kau bersuara seperti itu, aku tak akan melepaskanmu," ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menelan ludah kasar, sadar telah melakukan kesalahan karena bersuara, ia mendekap mulutnya sendiri. "Jangan membohongiku lagi, Baekhyun. Kau tak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan detak jantungmu itu,"

 _Sial._

Baekhyun tau bahwa ia benar-benar ketahuan sekarang, dan mungkin memang tak bisa mengelak lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia menanyakan itu karena sebenarnya Baekhyun terlalu bingung untuk bisa memikirkan hal lain yang lebih masuk akal.

Kening Chanyeol sedikit berkerut, sama bingungnya dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Apa maksudmu?" balasnya.

Baekhyun sedikit menghembuskan napas, mencoba mencari keberanian untuk berbicara. "Kau sudah mengerti sekarang bagaimana perasaanku," ucap Baekhyun, mendadak saja menatap mata Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," ulang Chanyeol, benar-benar tak bisa menutupi kebingungan.

Dengusan ringan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, jemarinya perlahan mendorong dada Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Pria itu duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Sementara Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, mendadak saja wajahnya diliputi keseriusan.

Atau kegugupan, Baekhyun juga tak terlalu bisa membedakan itu.

"Chanyeol, aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri, dan ya, sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," ucap Baekhyun tanpa memandang Chanyeol, mata gadis itu tertuju pada senja jauh di ufuk barat.

" _Well_ , bukankah itu bagus?" balas Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tak menanggapi gurauan pria itu.

Napas berat kembali keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Kumohon padamu, Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar tak ingin merasakan sakit hati karena aku sudah pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya," suara Baekhyun terdengar menggantung, ada keragu-raguan dalam suara gadis itu.

"Tunggu dulu," sergah Chanyeol, berusaha memahami situasi ini.

Baekhyun menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tampak bingung, jemarinya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol, bibirnya sedikit tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa memaksamu menyukaiku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti setelah perjanjian ini berakhir, kau akan pergi dengan orang yang kau cintai. Jadi, kalau bisa, jangan buat aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu," ucapnya, ia menepukkan tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol beberapa kali.

Dengan gerakan pela, Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada dipipinya. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya beberapa kali dengan lembut. "Kau pikir selama ini aku main-main?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, perlahan kepalanya menganggku menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kupikir begitu," ucap Baekhyun, membiarkan Chanyeol mengecupi jemarinya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda saat mengatakan menyukaimu Baekhyun," Chanyeol berhenti sebentar untuk merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun agar bisa memandangi wajah cantiknya dengan bebas. "Kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat saat ia melihat keseriusan dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menemukan keraguan dan kebohongan dalam mata gelap pria itu, tapi tak menemukan apapun. Ia menunggu tawa Chanyeol atau ejekan-ejekan lain yang biasa Chanyeol lontarkan padanya, tapi itu juga tak terjadi.

Chanyeol benar-benar tampak serius dan ini kali pertama Baekhyun melihatnya seperti itu.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu bodoh untuk terkunci dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol," bisiknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, jemarinya bergerak untuk mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang hangat. "Kau selalu menganggapku main-main, tapi aku serius dengan ini," matanya kembali menemukan mata Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu," tambahnya dengan pengucapan yang jelas.

Baekhyun tercekat, nyaris lupa cara bernapas dengan benar saat tatapan Chanyeol seolah menyudutkannya.

 _Apa yang salah denganku?_

Dan saat bibir Chanyeol kembali menemukan bibirnya, Baekhyun kehilangan dunianya.

.

.

Bagaimanapun Baekhyun mencoba agar tidak canggung saat melihat Chanyeol, tetap saja ia tak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri. Terlebih Chanyeol sudah menyatakan perasaannya, itu hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengatakan memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya, seharusnya itu hal yang bagus. Mereka bisa memulai hubungan serius sungguhan dan membatalkan kontrak aneh yang pernah mereka buat sebelumnya. Baekhyun bisa menerima perasaan Chanyeol dengan baik, dan sepertinya semua akan berakhir bahagia.

Tapi Baekhyun tak berpikir sesederhana itu.

Masih ada keraguan yang terpatri kuat didalam hatinya. Ia tidak berprasangka buruk pada Chanyeol, hanya saja Baekhyun masih belum bisa menganggap ucapan Chanyeol sebagai hal yang serius. Bagaimanapun, pria itu selalu main-main.

Terlebih citra Chanyeol sudah terlanjur buruk dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol terkenal sebagai pria yang selalu mempermainkan wanita. Singkat kata, banyak orang diluar sana yang melabeli Chanyeol dengan sebutan _playboy._

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar harus mempertimbangkan ini sebelum mungkin ia menjadi korban Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Selain itu, Baekhyun juga tau Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan patah hati terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia tak bisa menjamin Chanyeol sudah benar-benar merelakan gadisnya itu pergi. Berbagi perasaan dengan orang lain masih belum bisa Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol pasti masih memiliki perasaan tersisa pada gadis itu –meskipun mungkin sangat kecil– dan Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Ia harus berpikir matang-matang sebelum menentukan pilihan, menjalani dengan Chanyeol secara serius atau perlahan pergi dari kehidupan pria itu selamanya.

Masih belum terlalu terlambat untuk membuang perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol dan merasakan sedikit rasa sakit hati. Baekhyun yakin ia bisa menghadapi itu dengan baik. Lagipula, Chanyeol masih belum terlalu jauh masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan, kerisauannya masih saja muncul. Terlebih saat malam menjemput, Baekhyun akan memikirkan Chanyeol. Mungkin jika siang hari, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus sehingga tak ada pikiran tentang Chanyeol yang mungkin singgah diotaknya.

Tapi ketika semua kesibukannya pergi, waktunya Baekhyun untuk istirahat, pikiran tentang Chanyeol selalu menghantuinya lagi.

Sedangkan sudah seminggu Baekhyun tak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Terakhir, pria itu mengatakan padanya harus mengurus sesuatu di Jepang selama satu minggu. Chanyeol setiap hari menghubunginya meskipun Baekhyun selalu berusaha menghindari panggilan itu.

Baekhyun hanya akan mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang penting karena Chanyeol hanya menanyakan apakah dirinya baik-baik saja.

Demi Tuhan, sebelum Chanyeol datang kedalam hidupnya, Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang Baekhyun harus merelakan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga untuk memikirkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, ia regengkan sedikit ototnya yang kaku. Malam ini, setelah menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore untuk menggambar bersama Sehun, Baekhyun masih terjebak di dalam studionya. Ia berniat pulang sejak tadi, hanya saja, hujan masih mengguyur deras diluar sana.

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun sedikit takut karena berada di dalam ruangan itu sendiri, terlebih ini malam hari dan hujan sedang menggila diluar sana. Beruntungnya, ruangan sebelah masih penuh orang –mereka anggota club tari yang mungkin akan berlatih hingga pagi dengan suara musik berisik.

Yang lebih parah, Sehun membawa mobilnya untuk membeli beberapa cat dan belum kembali hingga sekarang. Baekhyun curiga pria itu pergi berkencan dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan dalam ruangan penuh gambar. Kalau bisa ia ingin mengumpat didepan wajah Sehun, hanya saja, ponsel pria itu tidak aktif.

Jadi Baekhyun tak tau harus mulai menggerutu darimana.

Baekhyun tau saat suara pintunya terbuka, tapi ia malas untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas dan tinta berwarna. "Apa kau membeli cat di China, Oh Sehun? Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau jual mobilku?" gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar bukan suara Sehun yang menyahut pertanyaannya. Dan gadis itu tercekat saat melihat pria berbadan tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu studionya. "Chanyeol," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara tipis.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan bingung, kakinya melangkah maju, sedangankan sebelah tangan berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang agak basah karena air hujan. Sementara Chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya, Baekhyun masih mematung dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, memandangi Chanyeol dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, memandangi Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

 _Tidak, kau tampan. Luar biasa tampan._

Baekhyun menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sekaligus menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari pemikiran bodoh yang baru saja singgah diotaknya. "Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Baekhyun, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada gambar diatas kertas, berusaha menelan kegugupan saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mendadak saja menjadi lebih tampan.

Atau mungkin itu karena Baekhyun merindukannya.

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk duduk disebelah Baekhyun. "Tadi siang. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" protes Chanyeol, jemarinya kini mengambil pensil warna Baekhyun dan ikut mengarsir gambar diatas kertas.

"Ah itu. Aku sibuk seharian ini, kau tau kan pamerannya sebentar lagi?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Chanyeol sarkas. "Aku juga sibuk, tapi masih menghubungimu, kan?" Chanyeol setengah terkekeh dan Baekhyun tertawa ringan, meskipun itu terdengar canggung.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu?" Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ia bertanya, sebenarnya ia tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian yang semakin membuat ini canggung.

Baekhyun tak pernah kehabisan ide untuk mengoceh, tapi sekarang otaknya nyaris kosong.

"Apa kau takut jika aku pergi dan merindukanku?" dan Baekhyun mencibir, mengejek Chanyeol dengan dengusan kesal. Pria itu tertawa agak keras. "Aku tidak akan pergi lama lagi, janji," bisiknya.

"Terserah kau," balas Baekhyun acuh, kembali mencoret-coret kertas. Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, dengan sebelah tangan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Tangan kokohnya melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun dengan sempurna. "Chanyeol, aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan, tapi ini ide yang buruk," bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya tepat didepan telinga Baekhyun. Bibirnya sedikit mengecup leher Baekhyun, berhasil membuat gadis itu merinding dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol tipis. "Benar-benar merindukanmu," kali ini Chanyeol menyapukan bibirnya yang panas ke pada tulang rahang Baekhyun.

"Chan," suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti desahan halus.

"Sebentar saja," bisik Chanyeol sambil membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, jemarinya menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Baekhyun meloloskan desahan ringan dengan mata terpejam menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol dibibirnya.

Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya menyentuhnya dengan jari, tapi rasanya Baekhyun sudah menggila.

Chanyeol selalu bisa memantik api gairah dalam tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, Sehun bisa kembali kapan saja," tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengecup jemari Chanyeol yang masih berada dibibirnya. Entah mengapa, rasanya Baekhyun juga menginginkan sentuhan Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi sekarang.

Mungkin karena hampir seminggu ia tak bertemu pria itu.

Chanyeol sedikit meleguh saat Baekhyun memasukan jemarinya ke dalam mulut. "Sial," umpatnya tipis dengan suara berat. Baekhyun menyeringai, mengeluarkan jemari Chanyeol dari mulutnya. "Jangan menyulutku, Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengingatkan.

Baekhyun mencibir. "Kau yang memulai," bisiknya dengan suara desahan lembut yang disengaja. Dengan sebelah tangan, Baekhyun membebaskan rambutnya yang tergulung. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan rambut panjang cokelat kemerahannya hingga tergerai sempurna, berhasil membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar memandangi gadis itu.

Adrenalinenya berpacu cepat karena gerakan sederhana dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan menolakku, _please_ ," suara Chanyeol mendadak saja terdengar lebih berat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan gerakan lembut, jemarinya bermain-main disekitar dada Chanyeol yang masih terlindungi kemeja ketat berwarna biru gelap. "Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum Sehun datang," Baekhyun mengingatkan, jemarinya perlahan turun untuk meremas tubuh selatan Chanyeol.

Ereksinya.

"Sial," erang Chanyeol, berusaha menahan desahan yang sampai diujung lidah.

Persetan dengan perasaan, Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol di dalam tubuhnya sekarang.

Dengan gerakan terburu-buru, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya. Bibirnya hendak menyentuh bibir Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu menahannya dengan jari. "Jangan membuat bibirku berantakan. Aku masih harus bertemu beberapa orang malam ini untuk memberikan gambar,"

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau yakin?" Baekhyun menggangguk. "Oke," balas Chanyeol, menyetujui tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Jemari Chanyeol perlahan membuka tiga kaitan atas kancing kemeja Baekhyun, dan bibirnya sudah bekerja menyesapi leher hingga dada Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. "Chanyeol," desahan Baekhyun terdengar begitu lembut.

Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli saat Baekhyun mulai menggeliat diatas pahanya. Kepala gadis itu mengadah dengan bibir terbuka lebar karena mendesahkan namanya dan mengatur napas yang mulai memburu. Jemari Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol kasar, sedikit mendorong kepala pria itu agar bisa memeluknya lebih erat.

Agar Chanyeol bisa menghisapnya lebih dalam.

"Jangan mengulur waktu, Chan," desah Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, bibirnya sedikit mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun. "Kau terburu-buru sekali," guraunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Baekhyun mendengus malas, ia sedikit menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya diatas pusat tubuh Chanyeol, membuat pria itu sedikit mengerang. Baekhyun menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah untuk membuka kaitan celana jeans Chanyeol, sementara jemari pria itu sudah membuka rok pendek Baekhyun.

"Musim sudah hampir dingin tapi kenapa kau masih saja memakai rok pendek ketat seperti ini? bisik Chanyeol, ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas meja agar bisa melepaskan roknya. Baekhyun hanya membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan kekehan ringan, membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalamnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dari pria yang akan menidurimu?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, sedikit mengedipkan sebelah mata. Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk berbaring diatas meja dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, ia melebarkan kaki dan sedikit menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk menggoda Chanyeol. "Melakukan ini," bisiknya dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Berbahaya sekali, Byun," balas Chanyeol, jemari pria itu perlahan menyusuri paha Baekhyun, terus naik hingga menyetuh pusat tubuhnya. Dan Baekhyun mengejang, tubuhnya sedikit melengkung karena jemari Chanyeol mulai bergerak-gerak disana. "Kau begitu menggairahkan," bisik Chanyeol, kali ini menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melepas celana.

Dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah, semakin melebarkan kakinya. "Kau saja yang mudah tergoda," ejek Baekhyun.

"Jadi, berapa menit yang kupunya sebelum Sehun datang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan saat pusat tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh tubuhnya, gadis itu tercekat sementara napasnya mulai memburu. "Tidak banyak," jawabnya dengan suara yang begitu mendamba.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, mulai merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali menenghisap lehernya yang tebuka. Dan Baekhyun mendesah lagi, lebih keras, memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan suara yang nyaris habis.

Baekhyun seolah mengaungkan permohonan yang jelas dan Chanyeol sudah dapat mengerti tanda yang Baekhyun berikan daritadi. Jadi Chanyeol tak mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, ia memberikan apa yang Baekhyun mau, apa yang Baekhyun dambakan. Chanyeol memberikan semuanya.

Perlahan, ia mendorong ereksinya maju, Chanyeol berusaha membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lembut, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengendallikan itu. Baekhyun masih saja memekik, masih mengerangkan namanya dengan banyak umpatan yang tak pernah bosan Chanyeol dengar, dan kemudian mendesah lega saat penyatuan mereka sudah sempurna.

Baekhyun selalu bisa mencengkeramnya dengan erat, sebuah sensasi yang selalu membuat Chanyeol menggila.

Dan Chanyeol mulai mendorong dan menarik saat Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh untuk memeluknya. Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat, seolah menyuruhnya bergerak lebih dalam, lebih dekat, lebih cepat dan menggila.

Desahan yang selalu Baekhyun gaungkan selalu menjadi candunya, Chanyeol tak akan berhenti sampai gadis itu kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, sampai Baekhyun menggila.

"Chanyeol," desahan Baekhyun terdengar seperti permohonan yang jelas, dan Chanyeol mendorongnya lebih cepat, lebih menuntut lagi. Membiarkan jemari Baekhyun meremas rambutnya dan membiarkan bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang lain meremas ereksinya.

Baekhyun mendongak, kedua mata terpejam rapat, napasnya memburu tak beraturan, sedangkan bibirnya terbuka untuk mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Diluar, cuaca sedang menggila, tapi keduanya merasa begitu panas, begitu membakar hingga membuat udara disekitar mereka sesak gairah.

Ini adalah pemandangan yang paling Chanyeol sukai, yang selalu membuatnya ingin lagi, menikmati tubuh Baekhyun yang luar biasa nikmat, dan juga menikmati wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun luar biasa cantik, luar bisa menggoda, mampu merobohkan pertahanan pria manapun dengan cepat. Gadis itu tanpa sadar selalu membuatnya menggila.

Jadi Chanyeol mendorongnya lebih cepat, lebih dalam, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun melemas, tapi otot-otot yang mencengkeramnya malah meremasnya lebih kuat. Baekhyun memekik, mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara mengerikan yang indah.

Kemudian Chanyeol merasakan luncuran lava panas yang membasahi pusat tubuhnya. Pelepasan Baekhyun begitu indah, basah, begitu manis meskipun ia tak bisa mengecap itu dengan lidah. Baekhyun luar biasa panas dan itu sensasi yang menakjubkan.

Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergerak, ia terus menuntut Baekhyun lagi hingga menemukan puncaknya sendiri.

"Sial, Chanyeol," rengek Baekhyun dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada pinggang Chanyeol, sementara tubuhnya sudah benar-benar terbaring lemah diatas meja yang cukup keras. Baekhyun tau punggungnya agak nyeri karena bertabrakan dengan benda tumpul, tapi ia tak peduli. Itu tak lagi penting, karena baginya, Chanyeol prioritas sekarang.

Chanyeol meleguh dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman buas. Tubuhnya benar-benar mendorong Baekhyun lebih kuat, lebih penuh, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Ia bisa merasakan pelepasannya yang sudah mencapai titik teratas, dan Chanyeol tak menahannya lagi.

Pria itu dengan yakin melepaskan semuanya, membasahi Baekhyun dengan panas membara yang luar biasa indah. Dan Baekhyun mendesah lagi, meluncurkan puncak gairahnya yang terlepas untuk kali kedua. Tangannya masih mencengkeram pinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan pusat tubuhnya juga mencengkeram lebih erat.

Kemudian Baekhyun meluncurkannya, ia mendesah lega, memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang mengatur napas diatas tubuhnya, sedangkan napasnya sendiri memburu berantakan. Pria itu terkekeh ringan, sedikit mencodongkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Sial," desah Baekhyun, merasakan Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka tanpa ijin. Ia bisa merasakan udara dingin berpurtar-putar di dalam dirinya, kembali membuat punggungnya merinding.

"Rasanya lega sekali," bisik Chanyeol, ia menarik kaki Baekhyun untuk memasangkan kembali pakaiannya.

"Brengsek, kau melakukannya lagi," umpat Baekhyun lemah, ia mengerang saat merasakan punggungnya sedikit nyeri.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, sedikit menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar duduk menghadapnya. Ia sedikit merapik rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. "Sehun tak akan kembali malam ini. Jadi lebih baik aku mengantarmu," Chanyeol sedkit menahan tawa.

"Sial, kau pasti menyuruh Sehun pergi, kan?" Baekhyun mendesah malas, sedikit memutar bola mata kesal.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Cat yang Sehun beli sudah di depan pintu,"

"Sial,"

.

.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menginap di apartemen Chanyeol. Ia berbaring malas diatas ranjang Chanyeol, jemarinya bermain-main diatas layar ponsel yang menyala. Setelah ia mengirimkan beberapa pesan umpatan untuk Sehun, Baekhyun memilih bermain-main untuk membuang waktu kosong yang membosankan.

Chanyeol berada diluar, menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas yang tak pernah Baekhyun pahami isinya.

Ponselnya tiba-tba berdering, mengganggu permainannya, Baekhyun nyaris mengumpat tapi urung melakukan itu saat membaca nama yang tertera dilayar. "Ya, Dad," sapa Baekhyun langsung, membuat suara sendiri tidak terdengar begitu malas.

"Kau dimana? Kita perlu bicara besok," ucap ayahnya langsung.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. "Aku tak tau, Dad. Sepertinya aku akan pulang akhir pekan ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang mendesak?"

"Sangat mendesak," balas ayahnya dengan nada agak tinggi. Dan Baekhyun mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, ayahnya itu jarang sekali marah, dan sekarnag sepertinya sedang tidak dalam kondisi _mood_ yang baik.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku sedikit?" pinta Baekhyun, mencoba mendapatkan petunjuk.

Suara helaan napas ayahnya terdengar berat diujung sana. "Chanyeol baru saja menghubungiku,"

"Chanyeol?"

"Kalian harus segera menikah,"

Baekhyun nyaris menganga, ia menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk duduk. "Apa, Dad? Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun kau benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya,"

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. "Apa yang terjadi Dad, apa yang Chanyeol katakan?"

Ayahnya mendesah ringan. "Chanyeol bilang kau hamil,"

 _Apa? Sial!_

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti, Dad," Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon sepihak. Ia menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk berjalan cepat keluar ruangan. "Park Chanyeol, brengsek, dimana kau?" teriaknya, tapi Baekhyun tak menemukan sosok pria itu dimanapun.

 _Brengsek!_

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo~ Kembali lagi dengan chapter 7 semoga semakin kesini semakin tidak absur dan juga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Seperti biasa, Author akan minta kritik, saran, komentar di kolom review dari readers semua~**

 **Ini mungkin nggak akan lama lagi untuk END tapi Author masih belum menentukan alur untuk kedepannya, mungkin ada saran juga gapapa /hihih/**

 **Rencananya, Author lolipopsehun bakal HIATUS selama tiga bulan utnuk menyelesaikan SKRIPSI jadi sebelum FEBRUARI semoga aja semua FF sudah berhasil diupdate /doakan aja yekan/**

 **Udah itu dulu untuk chapter ini, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan mungkin juga mengecewakan jalan ceritanya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa meninggalkan review.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sungguhan, Mom. Aku tidak hamil," suara Baekhyun sedikit melengking, berbicara melalui sambungan telepon. Suasana tengah malam yang sunyi membuat suaranya terdengar menggema di dalam apartemen Chanyeol yang kosong.

Suara ibunya diseberang sana sedikit tertawa. "Serius, sayang. Apa menurutmu Chanyeol berbohong tentang hal itu?"

Baekhyun nyaris mengerang. "Demi Tuhan, Mom. Jangan pernah percaya ucapan Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya gila dan mengatakan hal ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak hamil, Mom,"

Ibu Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh. "Ya, sayang, aku tau. Tapi Chanyeol terlihat serius saat mengatakan ingin menikahimu,"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal. "Mom bertemu Chanyeol?" dengan sebelah tangan, Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol untuk duduk di balkon, menikmati udara dingin yang seolah membelai tubuhnya.

"Ya, sayang. Chanyeol datang dua hari yang lalu. Meminta ijin untuk menikahimu," suara Ibu Baekhyun terdengar lebih bersemangat.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, berusaha menahan emosinya. "Lalu apa yang Dad katakan?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu setuju," suara ibunya terdengar lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, dan Baekhyun nyaris mengerang. "Chanyeol sudah memiliki pekerjaan bahkan sebelum lulus kuliah. Dia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, memangnya apa alasan ayahmu menolaknya?"

"Tapi, Mom," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk membuang napas kesal. "Aku belum mencintai Chanyeol sebesar itu, rasanya masih terlalu jauh untuk menikah dengannya," yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri masih belum begitu yakin tentang perasaannya terhadap pria itu.

"Kalian bisa menikah setelah lulus kalau begitu, hanya lima bulan menjelang kelulusanmu, kan?" ibunya setengah tertawa diseberang sana.

Baekhyun mengerang tipis. "Aku tidak menjamin bisa menikahi Chanyeol, jadi jangan berikan harapan apapun padanya, kumohon,"

'Ya, aku tau sayang. Kami akan menunggu hingga kau siap. Chanyeol tampaknya benar-benar serius denganmu," ucap ibunya dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan.

Dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa menentukan sikap.

Desahan ringan kembali keluar dari bibirnya. "Ya, Mom aku tau," bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat bayangan tubuh Chanyeol yang berjalan mengendap-endap dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Mom, aku harus tidur sekarang. Besok jadwalku pagi," bisiknya.

"Oke, sayang. _Love you_ ," balas ibunya.

"Ya, _Love you too,_ Mom," Baekhyun mematikan sambungan sepihak.

Ia berdiri dengan cepat, berjalan tergesa untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Tangannya sengaja memukul pintu kaca dengan keras dan berhasil membuat pria itu terkejut. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya tajam dengan berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kaca. Wajahnya bersungut-sungut menatap pria yang tampak gugup itu.

"Hey, ah, itu, kukira kau sudah tidur," Chanyeol setengah tergagap, tersenyum bodoh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Baekhyun yang seolah mengulitinya.

 _Dan ya, ingin melakukan itu padanya._

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika seorang bajingan brengsek menyebabkan masalah besar hari ini dan kemudian melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut," desis Baekhyun, berusaha menelan kekesalannya meskipun gagal.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Maksudmu, Sehun? Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah itu? Apa dia merusak mobilmu hari ini?" kepala pria itu sedikit menggeleng beberapa kali. "Sayang sekali, memang Sehun itu benar-benar ceroboh," pria itu sedikit berjalan menyamping menuju kamarnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, ia berjalan cepat untuk menarik rambut Chanyeol dengan kasar. Pria itu mengerang memegani tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkeram rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Sakit sakit aduh, Baekhyun," rintihnya, membiarkan Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya. Gadis itu melemparkan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas sofa dan berhasil membuatnya memekik memegangi beberapa helai rambutnya yang jatuh karena tarikan kuat itu.

Baekhyun mengerang, duduk di atas meja agar berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar," dengusan kasar keluar dari bibir mungilnya, mendadak saja kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan emosinya pada pria yang sedang nyengir.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk menghindari Baekhyun.

Gadis itu dengan cepat menahan tubuh Chanyeol, mencengkeram lengannya hingga membuatnya meringis saat kuku Baekhyun sedikit menusuk permukaan kulit. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada ayahku?" Baekhyun nyaris menggeram, matanya menatap mata Chanyeol dengan

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, sedikit memundurkan wajahnya untuk menghindar. " _Well,_ kau tak perlu tau apa yang biasanya pria dewasa bicarakan," lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar seolah tanpa dosa.

"Caramu itu sangat dewasa, Park Chanyeol," sindirnya dengan tatapan tajam, jemarinya sedikit menyentuh bibir Chanyeol. "Mulutmu ini kotor sekali,"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Asal kau tau saja, sebenarnya mulutmu itu lebih kotor Baekhyun, kau selalu mengumpat saat kita–,"

Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," desisnya dengan suara yang terdengar seperti geraman.

Gadis itu mendorong Chanyeol agar bersandar pada sofa, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam sementara Chanyeol mendesah ringan saat gadis itu mulai sedikit bergerak-gerak diatas pusat tubuhnya.

"Berbahaya sekali, Byun," Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, sedikit mengusapkan tangannya pada punggung Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat ditepis.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajah hingga kepala belakang Chanyeol menempel rapat pada bantalan sofa. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Chan," ia berbisik lembut didepan bibir pria itu.

Baekhyun sedikit menggoda Chanyeol dengan bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas pusat tubuhnya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku serius akan menikahimu," Chanyeol sedikit meringis saat bibir Baekhyun nyaris menyentuh bibirnya.

Akhirnya dengan seringaian menggoda, Baekhyun sedikit mengecupi rahang Chanyeol dengan lembut, berhasil membuat desahan berat keluar dari bibir pria itu. "Haruskah kau berbohong dan mengatakan aku hamil?" bisik Baekhyun tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol. Bibirnya sedikit mengecup leher Chanyeol, menghisapnya lembut.

Erangan tipis Chanyeol berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain," bisiknya dengan suara berat. Jemarinya menelusuri punggung Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam polos.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal sebentara bibirnya kembali menyesapi leher pria itu, membuat Chanyeol menahan desahan yang sudah sampai ujung lidah. "Harusnya kau tak perlu berbohong," bisik Baekhyun lagi, ia menyesap perpotongan leher pria itu sedikit lebih keras.

"Baekhyun," desahnya dengan suara berat, nyaris habis. Terdengar seperti permohonan dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Ya?" jawabnya. Baekhyun menyapukan jemarinya untuk menangkup pusat tubuh Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun," pria itu nyaris mengerang. "Jangan menggodaku, _please_ ," ia sedikit memohon dengan mata separuh terpejam. Dan saat Baekhyun meremasnnya lagi, Chanyeol meloloskan satu desahan berat.

"Mengakui kesalahanmu?" Baekhyun menyeringai.

Chanyeol meleguh kasar saat Baekhyun mengecupi lehernya lagi, sementara jemari mungilnya menggelitik Chanyeol di bawah sana. "Ya, aku mengaku salah. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, janji," bisiknya. " _Please,_ Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum, menarik bibirnya dari leher Chanyeol, kemudian menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bersahabat. "Jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi, kumohon,"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Janji," ucapnya tercekat.

Kekehan lembut Baekhyun terdengar, ia menarik kaos Chanyeol hingga melewati kepala pria itu. Tangannya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berbaring diatas sofa, kemudian kembali merangkak di atas tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuh, bibirnya kembali menyesapi leher pria itu.

Chanyeol mengerang kasar, kedua tangannya memegangi lengan Baekhyun.

Bibir dan lidah Baekhyun bergerak turun menelusuri dada dan perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna. Chanyeol mendesahkan nama Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan saat gadis itu mulai menyesapi _tattoo_ -nya.

"Jangan menggodaku, _please_ ," Chanyeol merintih.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. Jemari lentiknya membuka kaitan celana jeans biru Chanyeol, dengan lembut menarik ke bawah –membebaskan ereksi pria itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas.

Bibir Baekhyun kembali bergerak turun, terus turun hingga menyentuh pusat tubuh pria itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun melingkupinya dengan sempurna. Dengan basah dan panas. Chanyeol mengerang, tanpa sadar jemarinya menyusup masuk ke dalam rambut Baekhyun, sedikit meremasnya.

Dan saat Baekhyun mulai memainkan tempo yang menggila, Chanyeol kehilangan kendali. Seolah Baekhyun benar-benar bisa membuatnya menyerah hanya dengan mulut mungil itu. "Sial, Baekhyun," erangnya dengan suara geraman buas.

Baekhyun tak peduli, ia tetap bergerak dengan statis, berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Gadis itu tau saat Chanyeol semakin sesak dalam mulutnya, erangan pria itu semakin keras terdengar. Baekhyun bisa merasakan pelepasan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

Dengan seringaian jelas, Baekhyun melepaskan pria itu. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian setengah berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol. "Selesaikan sendiri," ucapnya dengan tawa terbahak.

"Sialan, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol nyaris berteriak, ia mengerang kasar saat mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci dari dalam.

Chanyeol mengerang lagi, menatap bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Dalam hati mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah tergoda oleh gadis bermata cantik itu. Dan sekarang Chanyeol harus membayar mahal dengan menyelesaikan sendiri.

 _Miris sekali._

.

.

"Selamat pagi sayang. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak dari arah dapur saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar sementara Baekhyun cekikikan menajan tawa. Ia melirik ke belakang sedikit, memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang menguap malas sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Diam," Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, mengambil satu gelas air putih. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan," desisnya kesal, berhasil menghabiskan satu gelas air putih.

Baekhyun tertawa, memberikan satu piring _American Breakfast_ pada pria itu. "Salah sendiri mudah tergoda,"

Chanyeol mendengus, terlihat mencibir. Ia mulai memasukkan potongan _sausage_ ke dalam mulut, "Kurasa belum ada pria yang tidak tergoda saat melihatmu,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum, mulai makan dengan tenang juga. "Tapi Sehun tak pernah tergoda," cicitnya.

Desahan malas keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Apa kau pernah naik ke atas paha Sehun?"

Dan Baekhyun nyaris tersedak, susah payah berusaha menelan makanan dalam mulutnya. "Kau mau aku mencobanya pada Sehun?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. " _Well,_ tidak perlu," balasnya. "Kau milikku, jangan pernah melakukan itu,"

Sebenarnya sesuatu jauh di dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit hangat dan tenang saat mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari, Baekhyun senang saat Chanyeol menganggapnya begitu. Memang dirinya belum menentukan sikap tentang masa depannya bersama Chanyeol, hanya saja, perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Baekhyun mencibir, sadar ia sedikit lebih lama diam. "Sejak kapan aku milikmu?" ia sedikit tertawa mengejek, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang makan dengan tenang dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun, akui saja. Kita sudah berkencan sungguhan sekarang," Chanyeol sedikit menggelengkan kepala, kesal gadis itu masih saja tidak bisa diajak serius.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Harusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu dengan cara yang baik," ia melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memandanginya dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Kau tau kan, biasanya seorang pria akan memberikan _bucket_ bunga, _candle light dinner_ dengan pemandangan indah. Ah, itu manis sekali," mata Baekhyun berbinar, kedua tangannya menyatu di depan dada.

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut. "Kau mau aku melakukannya?"

Semangat, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kau tak perlu menanyakan itu. Tapi bukan masalah, kuanggap kau masih belum memiliki pengalaman tentang hal ini,"

"Pengalaman pantat kuda," balas Chanyeol malas. "Lebih baik jangan berharap aku melakukannya, sama sekali bukan gayaku,"

Baekhyun mendengus malas, merasakan kesal sampai ke puncak kepalanya. Gadis itu bersungut-sungut dengan bibir mengerucut. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, seolah kalau bisa ingin menusuk kulit pria itu dengan garpu –atau pisau dapur.

 _Pria ini benar-benar menyebalkan._

"Jangan menikahiku kalau begitu," balasnya malas.

 _Sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan wanita._

"Serius, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Tanpa melakukan itupun, aku akan tetap menikahimu,"

"Kau yakin sekali, Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan tidak?" cibir Baekhyun, menarik tubuhnya dengan malas ke belakang dan bersandar pada bantalan kursi yang empuk.

Kekehan Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal. "Seratus persen yakin, kau tak akan menolakku," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal, sedikit mendengus lagi dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. "Setelah lulus, aku benar-benar akan menikahimu,"

"Tidak mau," rengek Baekhyun malas, kembali mengunyah makanannya dengan kasar, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ayahmu akan tetap melakukannya," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus malas, menuding Chanyeol dengan _chopstick-_ nya. "Dengar ya, kau sudah berbohong pada ayahku tentang kehamilan fiktif itu. Aku bisa merengek padanya untuk membatalkan ini,"

"Rencana pernikahan?"

"Terdengar aneh saat kau mengatakannya," Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, sedikit geli mendengar kata-kata itu.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap menikahimu," ucap Chanyeol final, pria itu mendorong piring yang sudah kosong menjauh dari tubuhnya, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Ayahmu akan memaksamu menikahiku, Baekhyun,"

"Bagaimana caranya?" balas Baekhyun malas.

"Aku akan memberimu bayi," dan mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar.

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol baru saja pulang saat malam sudah agak larut. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya yang kosong dengan hati-hati. Mata elangnya mencari sosok Baekhyun dalam ruangan cukup luas itu, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun disana.

Baekhyun tidak ada.

Awalnya Chanyeol pikir gadis itu pulang, tapi kemudian ia baru menyadari sepatu _boots_ Baekhyun masih tertata rapi di rak sepatu. Juga ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang seolah sudah menancap kuat dipikirannya, kembali tercium. Aroma mawar Baekhyun selalu menguar memenuhi ruang apartemen Chanyeol, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju kamarnya sendiri yang sedikit terbuka, kemudian mendesah lega saat melihat Baekhyun meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Dengan senyum masih mengembang dibibirnya, pria itu berjalan mendekat untuk melihat pahatan wajah sempurna Baekhyun yang hanya disinari cahaya temaram.

Tapi jujur saja, dengan cahaya semi gelap, wajah cantik Baekhyun masih bisa Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas.

Perlahan, pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, gerakan yang ia timbulkan membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergerak malas dan menggeser tubuh hingga terlentang, membuat Chanyeol semakin mudah memandangi wajah cantiknya yang damai saat terlelap.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa ada sebuah perasaan tenang saat melihat wajah Baekhyun, bahkan tidak jarang jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyum gadis itu. Rasanya Chanyeol seperti pria bodoh saat melihatnya, seolah itu bukan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya bingung untuk menentukan sikap. Gadis itu sudah menolaknya ribuan kali, mungkin mengaggapnya sebagai pembual dan pembuat onar, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak ingin mundur. Ia tak mau menyerah, sama sekali tidak, karena baginya, Baekhyun pantas diperjuangkan dalam keadaan sesulit apapun.

Tekadnya bulat, sejak meniduri Baekhyun saat kali pertama, ia tak akan melepaskannya. Chanyeol tak sanggup melepaskan gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin ia hanya pria bodoh yang sudah tidak percaya dengan bualan memuakkan tentang cinta dan kesetiaan, tapi saat melihat sosok Baekhyun, semua berubah. Untuk pertama kali, setelah patah hati terdahsyat dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol kembali menemukan kepingan bahagia karena jatuh cinta.

Dan Baekhyun adalah kepingan hati Chanyeol yang lain.

Gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun mencintainya. Bagaimanapun gadis itu mencoba menutupi perasaan, tapi tatapan mata tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Dan Chanyeol bisa membaca luapan cinta kasih Baekhyun padanya dalam tatapan mata gadis itu.

Semua tergambar jelas, seolah Baekhyun meneriakkan itu keras-keras.

Jadi Chanyeol tak akan mundur, tak akan berhenti sampai menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya.

Seutuhnya.

Mengikatnya dalam ikatan suci sakral pernikahan yang kekal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi saat mendengar Baekhyun menggumam dalam tidurnya. Senang karena namanya keluar tipis dari bibir mungil itu. Sebenarnya, ini salah satu alasan Chanyeol senang menunggui Baekhyun tidur. Gadis itu selalu bicara dalam tidurnya, membuat seolah Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran bawah sadarnya.

Tanpa sadar, jemarinya terangkat untuk membelai wajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergidik karena sentuhan dingin yang menyapa kulitnya. Dengan erangan lembut, Baekhyun menggeliat, mata kantuknya sedikit terbuka, memandangi Chanyeol dengan malas.

Dan Chanyeol masih tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menikmati wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas lagi –lebih dekat. Jemarinya mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut hingga gadis itu kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Begitu saja, Chanyeol sudah bahagia.

.

.

Pagi menjemput, Baekhyun sudah harus disibukkan dengan banyak kegiatan yang membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas lega. Matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya naik, tapi ia sudah harus bermandikan cat di seluruh tubuh. Meskipun tak bekerja sendiri dalam menyelesaikan pamerannya, tetap saja ini masih menjadi tugas berat.

Bahkan pagi tadi ia tidak sempat membangunkan Chanyeol karena harus buru-buru ke kampus sebelum Sehun mengomel. Baekhyun harus mendekorasi ruang pameran seni yang cukup luas dan itu benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk menggoreskan tinta berwarna kuning pada kanvas yang sudah nyaris penuh gmbar, pandangannya sekilas melirik Sehun yang agak kesulitan membawa kanvas besar. Ukurannya memang cukup besar, mungkin dua kali tinggi badannya dan kanvas itu masih tertutup kain putih.

"Apa itu, Sehun?" panggil Baekhyun, setengah berteriak.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya. "Gambarku," balasnya. Pria pucat itu meletakkan lukisannya diatas kursi, bersiap-siap untuk menempelnya di dinding yang masih kosong.

Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan kearahnya untuk memastikan Sehun tidak melakukan hal bodoh dan merusak acara pamerannya. "Sejak kapan kau menggambar ini?" tanya Baekhyun. Jemarinya hendak membuka ikatan kain yang menutup kanvas itu, tapi dengan cepat Sehun menepis tangannya.

"Jangan dipegang," bentaknya.

Baekhyun meringis, mengusap tangannya yang panas karena pukulan Sehun. "Jangan-jangan kau melukis yang tidak-tidak. Sehun kau bisa mengacaukan pameran ini,"

Sehun mendengus malas mendengar omelan Baekhyun, ia mengabaikan gadis itu, dan memilih berusaha menempelkan lukisan besar itu di dinding –masih dengan kain putih membingkai bagian depan lukisan.

"Oke bagus," ucap Sehun pada diri sendiri, sedikit berjalan mundur untuk melihat hasil lukisannya yang menempel di dinding.

"Apa yang kau gambar sih?" Baekhyun masih penasaran.

Sehun menatapnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Pokoknya besok saat pembukaan, aku baru akan membuka lukisan ini," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk menuding Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk. "Dan kau, jangan berani-berani membukanya,"

"Sialan," balasnya, memukul jari Sehun yang nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. "Aku tak akan lihat, seperti penting saja," dengusnya acuh, kembali berjalan menjauh untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun. Apa besok Chanyeol datang?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kenapa kau peduli?" Baekhyun menoleh sedikit, memasang ekspresi wajah kesal.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Hanya bertanya," ia nyaris berteriak.

Baekhyun hendak bersuara lagi, tapi ponselnya yang bergetar riuh membuat perhatiannya fokus. Nama Chanyeol tertera dilayar. Dengan satu senyuman singkat, cepat-cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya?"

"Baekhyun kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol di seberang sana dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur.

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Sudah di kampus, maaf tak membangunkanmu," bisiknya.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," balas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah. "Sibuk hari ini?"

" _Well_ , yah begitulah," Baekhyun setengah tersenyum, mencoret-coret kanvasnya asal. "Kau datang besok? Sehun menanyakan itu," ia setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol setengah tertawa. "Entahlah, sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan besok,"

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesah ringan –sedikit merasa kecewa dengan jawaban Chanyeol. "Kau memang sedang sibuk, bukan masalah,"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun,"

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Ya, Chanyeol," balasnya ringan, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa menelan kekecewaannya karena Chanyeol tidak akan hadir diacara yang sudah lama ia siapkan. Baekhyun sudah merancang konsep pamerannya selama satu tahun, bekerja keras dengan banyak orang, dan meluangkan waktu untuk mengerjakan ini. Harusnya Chanyeol datang untuk sekedar melihat acara pembukaan pameran tahunan itu.

Setidaknya hanya sekedar memberi dukungan moral padanya.

Tapi nyatanya, pria itu terlalu sibuk hingga tak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah bertingkah manis seperti pria-pria lain. Chanyeol hanya berperilaku manis saat akan mendurinya saja.

 _Brengsek._

Masih sedikit mendengus sebal, Baekhyun kembali fokus pada pekerjaanya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang sudah duduk di depannya –berniat membantu sebenarnya. "Chanyeol tak akan datang," ucap Baekhyun dengan malas, tanpa memandang Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatapnya aneh, perlahan mengangguk beberapa kali melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah.

.

.

Sejak semalam Baekhyun tidak pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol, gadis itu pulang ke apartemennya sendiri untuk mempersiapkan pamerannya hari ini. Chanyeol menghubunginya beberapa kali tapi Baekhyun terlalu sibuk untuk mengangkat panggilan itu –atau terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Chanyeol sudah sedikit menggoreskan kekecewaan dalam hatinya.

Pagi menjemput, bahkan matahari belum menyalurkan panas ke bumi, Baekhyun dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada di kampus untuk mempersiapkan pameran tahunan. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menata aula luas agar tampak menakjubkan.

Hari masih terlalu awal, tapi energi Baekhyun sudah banyak berkurang.

Tinggal beberapa menit sebelum pameran seni resmi dibuka, aula itu sudah ramai orang. Baekhyun tak menghitung banyaknya, hanya saja, dengan sekali lihat, itu mencapai ratusan kepala. Setelah sibuk menyapa beberapa kenalan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap juga.

Ia harus mendengarkan pidato pembukaan dari Sehun.

Meskipun Baekhyun benci mendengar Sehun bicara di atas podium dengan suara yang menurutnya sumbang, tapi sebagai bentuk penghormatan, ia harus mendengarkan itu sampai habis. Jadi Baekhyun berdiri di barisan depan, berbaur dengan orang-orang yang hadir.

Mencoba mendengarkan bualan Sehun tentang kerja keras dan pentingnya bekerja sama.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku celana, nama Chanyeol tertera disana. Pria itu menelepon puluhan kali hari ini dan sepertinya Baekhyun tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Jadi dengan satu tarikan napas, Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Ya, Chanyeol," ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Kau dimana?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Ini pembukaan pameranku, ingat?" ia sedikit meninggikan suaranya, benar-benar kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Suara Chanyeol terkekeh ringan di seberang sana. "Sehun sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, menatap Sehun yang mulai bicara tentang karya seni popular. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sampai Sehun selesai bicara," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, merasa bingung. "Chanyeol, apa yang–,"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat ia mendengarkan namanya disebut melalui pengeras suara. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Sehun memanggilnya, kemudian jemari pria itu menunjuk kearahnya, membuat semua orang memandangi Baekhyun juga. Canggung, Baekhyun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam.

"Byun Baekhyun, dia ada orang yang berjasa membuat pameran ini," Sehun berhenti sebentar. "Beri dia tepuk tangan yang meriah,"

Kemudian telinga Baekhyun bisa menangkap suara gemuruh dari aula. Ia tersenyum malu, menggumamkan kata terima kasih sambil membungkukkan badan kikuk. Dalam hati sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengkuliti Sehun karena mempermalukannya di depan umum seperti ini.

Baekhyun tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dan beruntungnya, aku membuat persembahan khusus untuknya. _Well,_ sebenarnya ini permintaan seseorang," kata Sehun setengah bercanda, membuat banyak orang yang datang sedikit tertawa mendengar itu. "Ada seorang pria yang menggilai Nona disana itu," ia menunjuk Baekhyun lagi, gadis itu membuka bibir. "Memintaku untuk melukisnya dengan cantik," ucap Sehun dengan kekehan ringan.

Sehun sedikit berjalan ke depan, mendekati lukisan besar yang ia bawa kemarin. Dengan sebelah tangan, Sehun menarik kain putih yang menutup lukisan itu –sebuah lukisan yang membuat Baekhyun menganga, mendadak saja kehilangan dunianya.

Baekhyun melihat gambar dirinya dalam kanvas itu, berwarna-warni, dengan corak khas goresan tangan Sehun yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik. Sosoknya sedang duduk bersila di lantai, memegang beberapa kuas dan cat berwarna cerah. Rambut _fawn-_ nya yang agak berantakan tergelung rapi ke atas dan ia tersenyum dalam lukisan itu. Sebuah senyum manis penuh kebahagiaan yang nyaris membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang menutup mata.

Sehun menggambarkannya begitu indah, begitu cantik, hingga Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin itu dirinya.

Tepuk tangan gemuruh kembali menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun, begitu pula dengan pujian tipis pertanda kagum yang keluar dari bibir orang-orang itu. Masih mematung seperti orang bodoh, Baekhyun bisa merasakan rona hangat mulai menjalari pipinya.

Sambil dalam hati berharap semoga wajahnya tidak semerah tomat busuk sekarang.

"Byun Baekhyun," panggil Sehun, seolah sadar dari lamunannya, Baekhyun menatap pria itu. "Park Chanyeol memintaku melukismu, ini darinya, bukan dariku. Jadi jangan salah paham," Sehun sedikit tertawa dan membuat semua orang berdecak kagum dengan itu.

Baekhyun menelan ludah kasar, tanpa sadar jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar nama Chanyeol keluar dari bibir Sehun –otomatis melalui pengeras suara.

"Ini adalah gambaran dirimu saat pertama kali Park Chanyeol melihatmu," Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk tertawa. "Dan saat pertama kali Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun," ucap Sehun final, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan orang-orang yang semakin riuh.

Baekhyun nyaris tersentak, terlebih saat ia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang jauh membaur dalam kerumunan. Pria itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangan padanya. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan saat melihat pria itu perlahan berjalan mendekat –ia sudah tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang memulai pembukaan pameran.

Baekhyun tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang berjalan lalu-lalang melewatinya untuk menikmati lukisan-lukisan di dalam aula itu. Ia kehilangan dunianya sekarang.

 _Rasanya seperti mimpi._

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lagi, mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun agar mengikutinya. Dan dengan langkah kaku, perlahan, Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menuju _backstage_. Mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena semua kejadian ini.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka Chanyeol melakukan ini untuknya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sampai, pria itu sudah menunggunya di _backstage_ dengan cengiran lebar

" _Well,_ sial," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar, setengah berlari keaarah Chanyeol untuk memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk memutar-mutarnya di udara, membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu _bucket_ bunga atau makan malam romantis untuk menyatakan cinta, itu bukan gayaku," guraunya di balik bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, menarik wajahnya agar bisa memandangi Chanyeol lekat-lekat. "Brengsek," ucapnya dengan kekehan ringan. "Itu lebih dari cukup, bodoh," senyumnya mengembang lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. "Apa yang Sehun katakan itu benar. Aku menyuruhnya melukismu. Sosok dalam lukisan itu adalah sosok yang kulihat untuk pertama kali dengan jantung berdegup cepat dan ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat manis.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu juga, brengsek," Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol, kemudian meraup bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya.

Menciumnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengabaikan dunia disekitar mereka, Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli. Hanya ada Chanyeol, didepannya, dipelukannya, terasa pada ujung lidahnya. Semua tak lagi penting saat Baekhyun menemukan prioritasnya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan rasa manis Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya, Baekhyun tak ingin lepas dari candu itu.

 _Sama sekali tidak._

Seolah dunia disekitarnya mengabur, seolah waktu berhenti, Chanyeol memenuhi pikirannya –dan hatinya.

Juga, semua resahnya tentang perasaan Chanyeol, tentang keputusannya untuk mencintai pria itu atau tidak, menguap entah kemana, melebur menjadi satu dalam ciuman manis yang memabukkan.

Semua terasa lebih indah sekarang.

Bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semakin dekat menuju END semoga masih aja ada yang nungguin cerita ini. Memang cerita ini konfliknya dikit, tidak rumit, FF sederhana, seneng-seneng aja, jadi semoga tidak mengecewakan. BTW kapan ya Author digituin kaya BBH jadi pengeeeen~~~ /APASIH/**

 **Oh ya, untuk jadwal update lolipopsehun bisa check bio~ sudah dijelaskan semuanya disana silahkan dibaca dulu.**

 **Author masih menerima request ide cerita dari readers tapi jangan lupa kasih plot juga. Nanti PM aja~**

 **Seperti biasa, Author minta kritik, saran, dan komentar di kolom review ya~**

 **Hari ini lolipopsehun update 4 FF sekaligus, silahkan dibaca juga kalo ada yang minat baca.**

 **Sekian dulu, terima kasih sudah menunggu, membaca, dan juga jangan lupa mereview ya~**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter depan.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak Chanyeol menayatakan perasaannya secara serius dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kata-kata karena ulah pria itu sama sekali tak terduga. Sekarang, tanpa ada setitik keraguan pun dalam hatinya, Baekhyun seratus persen yakin tentang perasaannya pada pria itu –juga tentang perasaan Chanyeol padanya.

Seolah kabut kemunafikan –dimana mereka menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing dalam diam– sudah memudar dan benar-benar hilang.

Ia selalu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, selalu senang saat pria itu memujanya, mengungkapkan semua perasaan cinta tanpa bosan mendengarnya, Baekhyun menikmati itu semua. Sulit untuk percaya ini, bahkan Baekhyun senang harus bertengkar dengan Chanyeol karena masalah tidak penting. Semuanya bersama Chanyeol terasa sangat indah.

Melebih-lebihkan memang, tapi Baekhyun sudah lama tidak merasakan sensasi menakjubkan jatuh cinta.

Dan Chanyeol datang padanya pada waktu yang tepat, dengan cara yang sesuai.

Bicara tentang pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih tidak tau. Memangnya apa yang bisa seorang gadis lakukan selain menunggu pinangan dari seorang pria. Jadi mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang tau kapan mereka akan melangsungkan janji suci pernikahan itu.

Benar memang Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya menikah sebanyak ribuan kali, tapi pria itu tidak pernah serius saat mengatakanya.

Sedangkan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Baekhyun menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa, besok hari yang penting dalam hidupnya. Upacara kelulusan. Sungguh, demi apapun, Baekhyun sudah menantikan saat-saat ini, dimana ia akan benar-benar terbebas dari kungkungan kampus yang menyesakkan.

Sama speerti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun masih berada dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Semenjak hubungan mereka menjadi jelas arahnya, Baekhyun jarang pulang. Tentu saja, ia harus berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak membuatnya hamil.

Hamil sebelum kelulusan adalah berita buruk. Lagipula Baekhyun masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu, membayangkannya saja Baekhyun tak pernah.

Sore ini, Baekhyun masih sibuk menyiapkan gaun yang akan ia kenakan untuk upacara kelulusannya besok. Sementara Chanyeol masih mondar-mandir di depan televisi sambil membaca tulisan dalam kertas yang ia pegang –dengan suara yang cukup berisik.

Chanyeol masuk dalam lulusan terbaik tahun ini, dan pria itu harus memberikan _speech_ penuh bualan besok di depan seluruh mahasiswa. Chanyeol sedikit beruntung karena hanya akan berbicara di depan teman-teman sebaya, bukan di depan dewan kampus yang mengerikan.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja Chanyeol tak boleh membuat kesalahan yang mungkin akan membuat semua orang tergelak mengejeknya.

"Sudahlah, Chan. Mau sampai kapan kau membaca kertas itu?" rengek Baekhyun, gadis itu bermalas-malasan dengan berbaring di atas sofa sambil memainkan ponsel, sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol begitu berisik.

Chanyeol mendengus ringan, memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku tidak bisa ingat apa yang kulakukan selama masa kuliah,"

"Itu karena kau sering meninggalkan kelas dan pergi mencari uang,"

"Kau benar," Chanyeol menyetujui. Pria itu menyerah dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Tanpa ijin dan tidak sopan, Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya ke atas paha Chanyeol. Bibirnya tertawa mengejek sementara jemari lentiknya masih bermain-main di atas layar ponsel –memainkan sesuatu yang menurut Chanyeol tidak penting.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Chan," ucap Baekhyun dengan kekehan ringan, pria itu mengangkat alis bingung. "Selama ini diotakmu hanya ada pikiran kotor, bagaimana bisa mereka memberikan predikat lulusan terbaik padamu?"

"Sial," umpatnnya tipis. Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Baekhyun sedikit kemudian merangkak diatas tubuh gadis itu –membuatnya sedikit terkesiap dan mengabaikan permainan diponsel. "Pikiranku kotor itu karenamu," balanya, sedikit menundukkan tubuh untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus malas, mendorong dada Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Pria itu tersenyum manis, memandangi mata Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya juga. Jemari gadis itu sedikit bermain-main di wajahnya, dan Chanyeol sangat suka bagaimana sentuhan kulit Baekhyun terasa menyenangkan.

"Chan, apa kau tidak bosan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun, senyum lenyap dari bibirnya. Dan wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja diliputi keseriusan yang jelas.

Chanyeol mengernyit, sedikit tidak paham dengan apa yang gadisnya tanyakan. "Apa maksudmu, Byun?"

Desahan lembut keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. "Kau tau kan, aku sudah memberikan semuanya padamu. Kita sudah tinggal bersama. Kau tau apa yang buruk dariku apa yang baik dariku, kau sudah mengenalku sangat jauh Chanyeol. Aku hanya takut suatu saat nanti kau akan bosan denganku," sama sekali Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri yang terlihat khawatir.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menyapukan jemarinya yang hangat pada wajah Baekhyun, membelai wajah cantiknya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bibirnya kembali menemukan bibir Baekhyun, mengecupnya dengan sangat pelan, menyentuhnya seolah itu adalah barang pecah belah yang rapuh. Kemudian melepaskan ciuman manis itu.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar saat memandang Baekhyun yang sedikit terkesiap dibawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sampai kapanpun akan seperti itu, tak akan ada yang berubah dari itu," kembali, jemarinya membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"Jangan meninggalkanku, Chanyeol," gadis itu sedikit tersipu malu saat mengatakannya.

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, sayang, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," suara Chanyeol terdengar mengalun, begitu menghipnotis. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat," tambahnya.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum, hatinya menghangat saat Chanyeol kembali menciumnya. Bukan lagi ciuman manis, ini adalah ciuman Chanyeol yang sering ia rasakan. Penuh sensasi menakjubkan, penuh gairah dan kebutuhan.

Baekhyun mendorongnya lebih kuat, membuat pria itu melepaskan ciumannya dengan malas. "Chanyeol, tunggu," ia sedikit terengah. "Jangan lakukan ini,"

"Kenapa?" protesnya langsung. "Jangan merusak suasana, Baekhyun," ia mendengus malas dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Besok adalah hari penting,"

Chanyeol mendengus lagi. "Aku tidak akan menidurimu semalaman, aku tidak akan meninggalkan tanda apapun, janji," bisiknya setengah memohon, dan Baekhyun masih tampak menimang-nimang. "Ayolah Baekhyun, kau sudah menghindariku lebih dari satu minggu, itu membuatku gila,"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengar gurat frustasi dalam nada bicara Chanyeol. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi pria itu, mengusapnya lembut. "Hanya satu kali dan jangan membiarkanku kesulitan berjalan besok,"

"Janji," balas Chanyeol menggebu-gebu, membuat Baekhyun kembaLi tertawa.

Pria itu menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas sedikit untuk melepaskan pakaian yang melekat padanya. "Terburu-buru sekali," sindirnya, membiarkan Chanyeol menarik bajunya melewati kepala dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Kau sering berubah pikiran dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko," lagi-lagi, Baekhyun tergelak.

"Aku tak akan menolakmu, janji," balasnya, sedikit terkesiap saat Chanyeol kembali merangkak diatas tubuhnya. Pria itu sedikit menyeringai.

Bibir Chanyeol menjelajahi permukaan tubuh Baekhyun, membelai permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang terekspos polos. BIbirnya bermain, mengecup, menjilat, menghisap tubuh gadis yang sedang berada di bawahnya itu. Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat liar, terjebak dalam sensasi memusingkan yang tak asing baginya.

Pria itu bisa mengendalikannya hanya dengan sentuhan bibir yang panas dan basah disana. Baekhyun sangat menikmati ini, selalu merasa senang saat terombang-ambing dalam sentuhan mulut panas Chanyeol pada setiap jengkal kuli tubuhnya yang polos. Berulang kali, Baekhyun seolah-olah kehilangan arah saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya, ia tak bisa menolak, tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melindungi diri sendiri.

Baekhyun selalu menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk Chanyeol.

Dan saat jemari Chanyeol perlahan mulai tenggelam dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun memekik, mengaungkan nama Chanyeol dengan nyaring, kemudian mengumpat tipis. Bibir pria itu beralih menciumi pahanya, sementara tangannya perlahan melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun. Kecupan Chanyeol perlahan naik melewati pusat tubuh Baekhyun menuju perutnya, lidah dan bibirnya yang basah bermain-main di sekitar pinggul.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," ucap Chanyeol setengah menggumam.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, merasakan gerakan liar jemari Chanyeol yang bermain di dalam tubuhnya. Erangan singkat keluar dari bibir gadis itu. "Kau tak pernah meninggalkanku," ucapnya susah payah, ia menyadari suaranya penuh permohonan.

Chanyeol tertawa, menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya di atas kepala. Ia tersenyum singkat, kemudian kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol begitu keras dan siap –begitu pula dengan dirinya, jadi ia membiarkan saat Chanyeol berusaha mendorongnya masuk perlahan.

Berusaha untuk menjemput kenikmatan yang selalu ia rindukan. Otak Baekhyun sudah memutar kembali memori dimana Chanyeol memenuhinya hingga sesak, mengulang lagi kejadian-kejadian menakjubkan saat tubuh keduanya menyatu.

Pekikan Baekhyun terdengar memilukan, gadis itu mengenyit dengan mata terpejam, sementara Chanyeol berusaha menyempurnakan penyatuan mereka yang begitu indah. Desisan Chanyeol terdengar penuh keputusasaan, seolah-olah pria itu menahan diri untuk tidak serta merta bergerak brutal di dalam tubuh Baekhyun –seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hanya tak ingin menyakiti gadisnya.

Leguhan Chanyeol menjadi pertanda bahwa pria itu sudah selesai, dan Baekhyun membuka mata. Menatap manik kecoklatan milik Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Mata itu seperti lautan yang menenangkan, sekaligus menghanyutkan. Sekali Baekhyun terperangkap dalam pesonanya, ia tak akan bisa keluar.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Perlahan, di bawah sana, Chanyeol mulai memainkan sihir yang selalu membuat Baekhyun berhasil kehilangan seluruh dunianya. Chanyeol selalu memulai dengan tempo yang bisa membuat gadis manapun memohon lebih, hanya sebentar, kemudian mulai memainkan tempo yang menghantam –yang bisa dengan cepat meleburkan pertahanan diri.

Terengah-engah, dengan tangan Chanyeol menahan tangannya di atas kepala, Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa mengambil alih pikirannya sekarang.

Hanya ada Chanyeol, pria yang sedang memberi Baekhyun manisnya rasa mencicip surga.

Tubuh Baekhyun berguncang dan bergetar saat pelepasannya melebur, menyalurkan rasa panas luar biasa membakar seluruh saraf tubuhnya hingga melingkupi Chanyeol dengan sempurna dan basah. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih bergerak di dalam sana, menunggu sesuatu yang nyaris mendekat.

Kemudian menyusul Baekhyun dengan luapan gairah panas yang membara.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Dengan cengiran bodoh, Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, kemudian melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia cengkeram.

"Ah, brengsek," rengek Baekhyun malas, memandangi tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena cengkeraman pria itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang ke kamarnya, mendadak saja ia tak lagi bingung dengan _speech_ yang akan ia sampaikan besok. Semua tak lagi penting.

.

Malam hari, Baekhyun sudah melebur dalam lautan manusia yang berkumpul di dalam sebuah aula gedung yang cukup luas –tempatnya menggelar _graduation party_ bersama ratusan orang. Setelah siang tadi upacara pelepasannya secara resmi dilakukan, Baekhyun sudah tidak menyandang gelar sebagai mahasiswa seni yang super sibuk.

Ia sudah bebas sekarang.

Baekhyun sibuk berbicara, tertawa-tawa dengan beberapa teman yang ia kenal, membicarakan tentang kenangan-kenangan indah saat mereka masih menjadi mahasiswa, saling mengucapkan dan menerima ucapan selamat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Baehkyun tidak mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang super berisik dan cerewet itu.

Tentu saja, ia sangat sibuk dan Chanyeol seolah tak ingin meninggalkannya meskipun hanya satu detik.

Bicara soal pria itu, Baekhyun hanya sempat bertemu dengannya tadi sore –sesaat sebelum acara dimulai– tanpa ada ucapan selamat karena sudah lulus. Baekhyun sempat berpikir Chanyeol tidak biasa mengucapkan hal-hal seperti ucapan selamat yang menggelikan, pria itu terlalu cuek sebenarnya.

Dan sejak sore tadi, Chanyeol harus menyiapkan _speech_ -nya mengenai bualan-bualan kehidupan kampus yang menyenangkan. Tentu saja, pria itu sudah mendapat gelar lulusan terbaik.

Baekhyun tidak iri, hanya saja ia heran, kenapa Chanyeol bisa lulus dengan baik sementara dirinya harus berusaha hingga nyaris merangkak hanya untuk sekedar lulus.

 _Tidak masuk akal._

"Hey, Baekhyun. Lihat itu," ucap Luhan, salah seorang temannya. Gadis bermata rusa itu menunjuk kearah panggung dan Baekhyun mengikuti jemari Luhan.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan tuxedo hitam rapi yang membalut tubuh indahnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu sempurna karena paparan sinar lampu terang. Pria itu tersenyum, menerima tepuk tangan riuh dari semua orang yang hadir. Beberapa pria di bawah panggung meneriakkan namanya seolah-olah Chanyeol akan melakukan konser.

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun menyadarkan diri sendiri bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang begitu tampan dan sempurna.

"Selamat malam," suara Chanyeol terdengar menggelegar karena pengeras suara yang berada di setiap sudut ruangan. "Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku lulus tahun ini juga," ucapnya setengah bercanda, dan beberapa orang ikut terkekeh mendengar ucapan pria itu.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum, seolah-olah dalam hatinya ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengatakan _pria itu milikku._

"Aku tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan pada _graduation party_. Apakah aku harus mulai membual dengan mengatakan terima kasih pada semua orang yang kukenal? Bukankah itu kuno sekali?" dan semua orang tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

 _Speech macam apa ini, apa benar dia lulusan terbaik? Bodoh sekali._

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Baekhyun sedikit merasa malu saat teman-temannya cekikikan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baru saja ia bangga dengan pria itu, lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertingkah aneh.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Tapi serius, aku akan berterima kasih pada semuanya, yang mengenalku atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih kalian sudah membuat masa kuliahku yang membosankan ini menjadi sedikit lebih berwarna," ia terkekeh ringan. "Sebagai wakil dari lulusan terbaik aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal. Mungkin ini penting, mungkin juga tidak,"

 _Oke, itu berbelit-belit, Chanyeol!_

Baekhyun nyaris mengerang. "Aku malu mendengarnya," bisiknya pada Luhan, dan gadis itu hanya tertawa renyah.

"Kelulusan ini bukan akhir, ini adalah awal yang sebenarnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kalian akan merindukan teman-teman dan masa kuliah, tapi kalian sadar, masa-masa itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menerima tepuk tangan riuh dari orang-orang yang datang.

 _Oke, itu mulai terdengar benar._

"Aku yakin kalian pasti mudah sekali melupakanku," tambah Chanyeol. "Jadi untuk itu, malam ini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin membuat kalian semua sedikit mengingatku. Yah, walaupun mengingatku sebagai seorang yang memalukan," ia nyengir.

 _Apasih yang sebenarnya kau katakan, Park Chanyeol?_

Tiba-tiba pandangan Chanyeol mengarah pada Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena lampu sorot dari panggung juga mengarah padanya. Hal itu otomatis membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Jantungnya menggila, berdetak sangat cepat.

 _Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, please._

"Tolong bawa gadis itu kemari," ucap Chanyeol dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Dan Luhan seolah mendorong Baekhyun agar berjalan kedepan, masih dengan langkah gugup karena mendapat perhatian dari semua orang. Baekhyun menaiki tangga untuk menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol, sementara dalam hati sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Chanyeol bagaimana caranya.

Untuk kali kedua, pria itu mempermalukannya didepan umum.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya, membiarkan lampu panggung menyinari wajah Baekhyun hingga tampak lebih jelas. Menghiraukan beberapa orang yang berbisik-bisik di bawah panggung, Chanyeol tersenyum pada gadis itu sambil menyerahkan _microphone_.

 _Kau tak akan menyuruhku menyanyi, kan?_

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol berlutut dihadapannya, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar-lebar –membuat semua orang mulai riuh dan tepuk tangan bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum, menatapnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Byun Baekhyun, biarkan semua orang yang hadir disini menjadi saksi," suara Chanyeol terdengar lantang. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang terakhir yang kulihat saat menutup mata," ruangan itu mendadak saja menjadi sangat riuh. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pelabuhan cintaku yang terakhir. Aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Aku ingin kita menua bersama, Byun Baekhyun,"

 _Apa kau bilang?_

 _Oke, Baekhyun bernapas. Bernapas._

Baekhyun nyaris tak bisa menemukan dunianya, terlebih saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna perak dari saku celananya. Membukanya perlahan hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat kilap indah sebuah cincin berwarna _silver._

 _Ini gila._

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun," ia berhenti sebentar untuk tersenyum pada gadis itu, sementara Baekhyun membeku. " _Will you marry me?"_ Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kedepan, meminta tangan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar sorak-sorak dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia kehilangan dunianya, ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Rasa malu dan gugupnya seolah lenyap begitu saja, digantikan oleh perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, tapi ini sensasi mendebarkan yang lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum, perlahan mendengar teriakan dari orang-orang yang menyuruhnya menerima lamaran Chanyeol –dan tentu saja, bagaimana ia bisa menolak ini. Gadis itu meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terulur padanya, senyumnya merekah.

" _I do,_ " ucapnya melalui _microphone_ , membuat semua orang yang berada disana bertepuk tangan riuh dan meneriakkan ucapan selamat.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengambil cincin dari kotaknya dan menyematkan itu pada jemari Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

Dan Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu," balasnya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak, matanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang, penuh pemujaan, berbinar-binar seolah itu kali pertama Chanyeol melihat hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Bibir pria itu menemukan bibirnya, menghiraukan ratusan pasang mata yang memperhatikan, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun di depan umum. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup menggila saat ciuman lembut Chanyeol seolah membuatnya kehilangan dunianya –sekali lagi.

Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur.

Tentang rasa kagumnya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Tentang peran penuh kepura-puraan saat menjadi kekasih Chanyeol.

Dan juga tentang perasaan kagum yang berubah menjadi cinta, Baekhyun bersyukur ia memiliki semua perasaan itu.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena itu Chanyeol.

Pria yang Tuhan kirim untuk menemani Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa hidup.

Pria yang tepat.

Pria yang Baekhyun cintai.

Park Chanyeol.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL? READ BELOW!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga FF yang sudah sangat lama ini. Author mengucapkan terima kasih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview LOVE YOUR BODY. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA. Semoga ini FF tidak mengecewakan ya readers semuanya, memang dari awal ini FF dengan cerita sederhana /konflik dikit nyaris tidak ada/**

 **Kalau ada yang mau sequel nanti dibikinin paling cuma buat nyeritain** _ **marriage life**_ **-nya CB sama juga kehidupan dunia kerjanya /jangan minta konflik, FF berkonflik uda banyak punya lolipopsehun, hehehe/ ADA YANG MAU SEQUEL? MAU KASIH SARAN BUAT SEQUEL? BOLEH~**

 **CERITA PENGGANTI FF INI? PAIRING CHANBAEK? UDAH ADA DOOOONG~ NANTIKANLAH SAJA SEMUANYA /huehuehuehue/**

 **Jangan lupa review ya semua, masih ditunggu reviewnya, hehe.**

 **AKHIR KATA, terima kasih sudah menantikan kelanjutan cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir, lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

 **LOVE YOUR BODY – END**

 **Today update on 8 PM** _dark eagle's eyes, hunhaneffects, baby aery HHS, pupuputri92, kacangpolongman, oh lana, baekbychuu, purflowerian, parkayoung._ **Please kindly check their stories too~**


End file.
